Kismet - Fate or Destiny
by bouc0101
Summary: This story is my version of CA-S4, it's an AU story. Annie and Auggie are a couple. Eyal quickly got bored with sailing and was recruited as an asset for the CIA. A new character of my imagination comes to life. My first attempt at writing a story. English is not my native language, I'm French Canadian so please have patience with me! I do not own any of the CA caracters
1. Chapter 1 Getting to know one another

_Fate is how you end up somewhere… __Destiny is where you end up but both terms acknowledge man's inability to comprehend so many things, so read on and decide whether it is fate, destiny or both that conduct this story!_

**Chapter one – Getting to know one another**

Annie and Auggie were sitting in Joan's office waiting for two guests to arrive. Joan had been tight lips about the object of this meeting. All she had said was that this mission was special, off books (but CIA sanctioned somewhat), would probably involve a long term cover and collaboration between other spy agencies.

Annie couldn't say if Joan was smiling or smirking but one way or another she was definitely acting mischievously and diverting all questions that Annie or Auggie tried to ask. Very out of character for Joan!

Auggie was fidgeting big times and starting to get on Annie nerves.

While Joan seemed to be searching for something on her corner desk, Annie whispered "Auggie what do you think Joan has up for us?"

"Don't know but I can't, for the likes of me, read Joan in any way, this is strange. We'll just have to wait and see, I guess"

"You're not handling the waiting part very well, why are you so nervous?" Annie said.

Auggie didn't have time to answer, Annie just let out a "What's he ….!" She had just caught a glimpse of a known tall, confident, stylish and handsome figure of a man making his way to Joan's office. She lifted her gaze to eye level and saw another pair of mischievous eyes locking in with hers… Oh those eyes…

"Auggie, Auggie… Eyal Lavin is walking towards this office" Annie whispered again. She looked at Joan and now she was definitely smirking!

Joan came to welcome Eyal. Gallant as always, he greeted Joan by making eye contact, offering her his wonderful sexy smile that would entice any woman to give him her hand for a small kiss. Then he shifted his attention to Auggie and greeted him with a surprise hug.

"OK Eyal, I know you like me and I do to but we should stop the hugging thing, people are going to talk. This being CIA and a glass walled office!"

Eyal responded with his wonderful laugh and turned his attention to "his" Annie. That confident look and allure could turn on any women; it was completely endearing and simultaneously sexy. "OK Annie get a grip and focus. You are now a taken women and your boyfriend is in the room, stop those flirtatious thoughts!"

No hugging, no hand kissing, no Neshema but just a simple nod of the head, his trademark smile and a husky murmur in her left ear "You look wonderful and happy, I'm glad for you". Joan notices the look but also saw his eyes darkening when he greeted Annie. He was a master spy, reading people was his tradecraft, so he sensed that Annie was comfortable and confident with her relationship. Joan guessed that this saddened him but if he had accepted to come, he must also have accepted the Annie/Auggie situation. She hoped that his attention would be on the mission at hand and not a personal mission he wanted to have! But she trusted his professionalism. She had to because the CIA really needed this team to succeed.

A knock at the door and the fourth member of this "special" team entered. "Sorry I'm late, I got sidetrack by a couple of old friends on the way in."

Auggie shot up and yelled "Mouse, is that you?" With that he opened his arms and she jump into them. "Hey, Mouse, be careful with the blind man!"

"Never was before and I'm not going to start today and besides knowing you, you'd be the first to quip at me if I treated you differently because you're blind, so Captain Anderson pucker up …. Remember you owe me a kiss … a bet is a bet and you lost!"

Auggie's cheeks reddened and he gave her a tender Eskimo kiss. Annie made a note to inquire about "that bet" at a later moment.

"OK", Joan said "I think presentations are in order at this point:

Annie, Eyal, here is Sharon Welby. She's a longtime "acquaintance" of the CIA, MI6, KGB and if I got my facts right even Mossad. Sharon, you know Auggie and this is Annie Walker one of our best young CIA agent and Eyal Lavin, former Mossad but now, like you, freelancing and helping us out on this mission."

Eyal head just jerked up and looked at this woman. She did not fit the Mossad profile in any way: 5'2", white Caucasian, freckles – lots of them, long auburn hair and the girl's next door looks. She seemed to be about his age so it was impossible that she could have been with Mossad, he would have known or seen her sometime, somewhere!

Sharon added "Oops Joan, you forgot an important fact, I'm not a member of any of those spy agencies, I'm just a freelancing friendly Canadian"

"OK Mouse, you're a bit more than a freelancing Canadian" Auggie said and turning to Joan and asking "Can I read them in on this little person, her history and her family"

"It's all in the files that I prepared for you but yes, you may" Joan answered.

"Annie and Eyal, hold on to your hats: This girl was born in Canada and directly into spycraft. Her mother, Elisabeth Jackson was a master MI6 spy and died on a mission when Sharon was just 8 years old. Her father, Howard Welby, was an army doctor that sideline secretly for the CIA. Not as a spy but he treated and saved many of us. When her father passed away, she was taken in by her uncle, Robert Jackson, now the head of MI6 and his wife Anna Dotsenko, a retired Russian spy that freelanced for MI6 and Mossad. Sharon and her "sister" Robin Jackson have been freelancing as spies since they were teenagers and they have been and still are quite good at it. Our Mrs. Welby, here, is a certified public accounting (her boring but paying job as she likes to call it). She is also a graduate of the Juilliard School with a Bachelor degree and academic majors in singing and dancing. The most interesting part, she is also a pretty good hacker and teck op! My type of women… we're just friends Annie! Her father tried to get her interested in medicine but she only could manage a two year sting finishing up with a Bachelor in administration and finally answering her true calling "The Arts". Her spycraft specialties are reading people, voice imitation, singing, dancing and turning assets. She has a way with people, they trust her naturally. (Sound familiar Eyal, Auggie wink at him). She also has a knack for being stubborn, anti-protocol, very very street smart she speaks fluently French, Russian and English.

_Sharon added "I had time on my hand and started to learn German, I'm finding it quite hard to master, but no worry I'll get there."_

"She not your typical spy, Auggie continued. In 2002, she took a leave of absence after being gravely wounded in a mission, got married, took time for her two kids, divorced and now, my guess is, she getting back in the knack of things.

_To that Sharon added "Yes, a 11 year sabbatical… no such thing for a spy but let's say I was less active… we'll leave it at that, O.K. But don't fret; I was not out of touch or shape." Joan, if I got my facts right my sister Robin will be joining us at some point in this mysterious mission?" Joan nodded affirmatively_

"Ah yes, she is also a marathon runner (Augie turning toward Annie and say, "The bet was that she could beat me at the Washington Marine Corps Marathon and she did with flying colours). She can also drive a racing car with the ease of a professional. Warning if you get in a car with her… be the driver or be prepared to jump out of your shoes!

Eyal was intrigued but at least he knew why he didn't know her. He had joined Mossad in 2002, the year his sister Sarah died and Sharon had "retired" that same year. Noticing that Sharon seemed bored with this meeting or eager to get on with business, he put his attention on her body language. It told him that she did not like being the center of attraction but since she was the "new kid" it had to be done! … Eyal even knew Anna and Robin quite well (he'd just learned that they were mother and daughter… this could be quite awkward for him later in this mission). Auggie was right, she was born into spyhood. Her background was pretty impressive! Eyal couldn't imagine such a life. She must be quite a character. He decided to try his "seductive specialty on her". Walking up to her, he put on his best mysterious and adoring smile, eyed her with genuine concerned and took her hand to plant a light kiss on it.

"I'm Eyal Lavin, happy to meet you and anxious to get to know you better. You're quite a lady"

With a naughty or up-to-no-good smile she said in a teenager's voice "Wow, you are well trained… perfect handbook execution of 'How to Kiss a Woman's Hand' and she proceeded to recite:

1- Extend your hand so that your palm is facing up, she'll naturally drop her hands into yours

2- Make eye contact. Confidence is a real turn on for women

3- Bring her hand slowly to your lips without losing eye contact.

4- Plant a single "dry" kiss on the back of her hand, at this point don't overdo it.

5- Return her hand slowly to her while tilting your head slightly and give her your best "look and smile."

"Rivka must have been your boss, you're her type. If she was, she'll be proud of you. I'll be sure to tell her about your performance the next time I meet up with her.

But please, put the flirting aside, I'm sure - I know - I will like you just as you are. My first impression is that you are very intelligent, observant, caring, meticulous and mysterious person but guarded and a multi layered type of guy. A very good liar with a strong and confident personality. You aren't perfect but only you know your limitations. Like all of us you've been trained to exploit your assets and hide your weakness - A Casanova with a classy/charming attitude! You like the "finest" things that life has to offer and at times you can be quite funny. In French we say 'Un pince sans rire.' Now a bit about your personal life: You've been deeply hurt by love and promised yourself that you would never fall in love with a woman again. You squirmed when Auggie mention the death of my mother, making me think that you might be a father, but for your child's sake, I'm guessing, you have stayed away from him. You're comfortable and thrive in being in a situation in which the outcome is unknown. You try to hide your deep compassion by being cocky and arrogant but it doesn't work with me… been there … seen that often in this spy world!

Do I get an A for my analysis and no I haven't been read in on you? Your turn now, because I know you have been observing me" and that smile of hers was now so cocky, it really unnerved him!"

Annie could not hold her laughter any longer. She just let it go; Auggie and Joan just had to join in also. Eyal face was… was… she had never seen him look this 'surprise' so to say. Annie finally manages to speak "Looks like you've met your match Eyal Lavin". No "one quip" remark from him…Sharon I'm impress! I'm so looking forward to working on this mission and getting to know more about you, Sharon and how you, Mister Flirtatious, are going to manage yourself!

Eyal was thunderstruck. OK this girl was not a fake, she had spunk, experience and was quite good at reading people. Eyal was curious to get to know more about this seasoned Spygirl that seem to be coming right out of a Cracker Jack CIA box! This promised to be an interesting mission.

Annie was intrigue by one thing "Joan, Eyal and Sharon, are not CIA, so why aren't the orange lights flashing."

Joan smiled and said: "Very observant of you Mrs. Walker. Eyal has been truly scrutinized and is now cleared as a viable asset for CIA. Sharon is a longtime partner with CIA and helped us in numerous missions. She is part of the 'A team' and being loaned to us for this mission. To that Eyal lifted his head and took another but more serious look at this girl. The A team was a group of hand picked spies of different agencies. They would, on demand, regroup to resolve some very difficult, dangerous, mostly political, shoot to kill or finishing mopped up missions something like the Mossad Kiddon squad. The members on this team were the best of the best. He definitely was going to have to learn more about this girl.

Joan put a stop to the bantering that was mounting between her four special agents. She had to keep them in line. Eyal and Sharon were not her typical spies. She knew she would have a hard time keeping them in "protocol" line. But she needed their expertise, experience and off book connections. "Okay, you guys have each other history in the files before you. Now, I would like you to take the rest of the day off (so to speak), read those resumes and report back in my office tomorrow morning. If you accept this mission, you'll need to be able to work well together. In order to check this out, you'll all be staying in a safe house "together" for a couple of weeks and you will have a couple of small missions to run. If you can stay alive, behave yourselves and get along during those two weeks, we'll deduct that you have what will be needed to possibly succeed on this mission. You'll only be read in on the mission after you passed this "test". Are you OK with these terms?

Sharon was the first to say "Yes", Annie, Auggie and Eyal followed suit.

Joan dismissed them but Sharon wanted a word with her, so she stayed behind.

"Joan, I have to tell you that I have met Eyal Lavin before and we were briefly, how can I say, very intimate. I don't yet know what this mission is about but I thought that you should know."

"What, that's impossible, he didn't even let on that he knew you! Why didn't he say anything and you also didn't say anything as a matter of fact?" Joan said in one breath.

"Possibly because he doesn't remember. We were both just 19 years old and I was on a mission to uncover a student-spy that had a knack for bombing foreigners. He was not Mossad but a normal and very sexy student. I was posing as a Canadian exchange pre-medicine student attending the Tel-Aviv Sackler Faculty of Medicine. I guessed my cover and disguise were good or I didn't leave a lasting impression on him. Let's say I had to leave very rapidly after that mission was completed. I'm sure he doesn't have a clue of who I am."

"Well Sharon, you'll have another challenge besides getting to know him and Annie in the next two weeks. You have to read him in on how he was deceived or conned by a teenage Sharon. Hope his ego can survive it. I don't have time right now, but girl I want to hear the full story."

"Sure, it's a date, happy to be doing another mission with you Joan. And don't worry, Eyal, will be just fine. I promise to handle him with great care!" Sharon putting on another of her devilish smiles. And by the way, is Annie Walker with Auggie, if so, sorry to inform you that she also has feelings for our Mr Lavin. And Mr. Lavin has feeling for Annie. Hope this will not be a problem; I really don't want to be caught in a second Bermuda triangle!

Joan frowned and said: "I will have a word with Annie tomorrow, it is also my concern. This is one on the reason there is a "test run" to sort things out. It didn't take you long to capture the whole picture, you really are the right person for the job ahead of you."

Joan thought to herself, "Boy's I'd like to be an agent on this mission instead of a boss… something tells me Sharon and Eyal are going to stir some very interesting occasions. Only hope it doesn't get in the way of this mission….this is not a time for a 'two company, three is a crowd' situation!


	2. Chapter 2 It's all coming back to me now

Chapter 2 – It's all coming back to me now!

Joan walk in the DPD only to find her "team" had already arrive. One thing you can count on with spies is them being on time. Their life often depended on it.

Joan entered her office, sat down and just look at them for a couple of seconds. She then went straight to the point asking them if they wanted to participate in this "blind" mission. One by one she asked: You read your files, you now know more about your partners, do you accept to participate in this mission.

Annie: "Yes, Joan"

Auggie: "Yes, Joan"

Eyal: "I'm in"

Sharon: "Curious, but yes Joan"

Joan, "Well that settles it. Next step is to get you guys organized in the safe house. Come with me, I'm driving but leaving you the car for your needs."

Their safe house was a large two bedroom studio in Anacostia, the neighborhood along the Potomac and the Anacostia Rivers.

Exploring their new quarter, Annie looked at Joan and said…"two bedrooms, Joan! Why does CIA always undercount the need for bedrooms?"

Joan laugh softy and said "Told you yesterday that: If you can stay alive, behave yourselves and get along during those two weeks, you passed the test! This is one of many hurdles for you guy to figure out. Bye for now, you know the protocol for communicating with me."

Eyal was sitting on the couch and lost in his thoughts. Typical agencies accommodations, can't make spies to comfortable on a mission, it would make them too soft. The human part of this mission was going to be a challenge for him. He had feelings for Annie but had come to terms with the fact that she was, for now, in a relationship with Auggie. There was Sharon, she seem to be quite a character. He had a nagging feeling, since being with her all morning, that he could not shake. He sensed that he had already encountered her somewhere. It was not on any mission for Mossad but where? Maybe it was her canny resemblance (spirit wise) to his sister Sarah. When Sharon had entered Joan office yesterday, it had startled him by the way she conducted or asserted herself that Sarah name came to his mind. It had been a long time since his sister had been a part of his thoughts. Sharon had an aura that made him think of his sister that must be it, he concluded, no need to worry myself over it. Asking her was out of the question, how you tell a spy: "Excuse me, I'm pretty sure we have met, but for the like of me, I don't remember where…. Epic fail as teenagers would say!

'Hey people, Annie spoke, how do we sort out the room problem?"

"Ah easy, Sharon said, since were not YET couples, Boys room's – Girls room's.

Annie, Auggie and Eyal just stared at her "What, Sharon said, did I say something wrong"

Eyal laugh and said "Think you stole my line" "Oops sorry," Sharon responded Auggie asked, "Is it right or left for the boy's room"… "Right" answered Annie, "Left" answered Eyal.

"Let's toss for it" said Sharon. OK, head its left for the boys, tail it's the girls. Well, head, left for the boys it is! Joan would be proud…. One problem solve and no bloodshed yet. Ah Auggie, I seem to remember you always have some problems with girls/boys bathrooms. I'll make this easy for you, I'll nail a small bell on the girls' door, that will surely help if you suddenly forget you left and right!

"Very thoughtful of you Miss Welby", Auggy answered

Auggy went to his room to unpack. He was feeling a bit nervous and uncertain about the present situation. Here he was, blind, with a new girlfriend and three master spies (Annie included). What could possibly be his role? He was scare that he would be more of a dead weight for the team. What was wrong with him? He had asked many time to go back in the field and now he had his wishes, he had doubts! Maybe it was the fact that Annie could compare his skills with those of Eyal.

Eyal entered the room and jolted Auggie out of his thoughts. "Hey Auggie, Eyal said, a penny for your thoughts. Never mind, I like to tell you that you won't have any problem with me, Annie is your girl, that it that all. As for this mission, I'm glad you accepted. You're a wiz for coming up with master or crazy plans. Seems like we're going to need that creative mine of yours for this special mission."

Auggie grinned and said "Thanks Eyal for your words, think I needed them!"

The girls were also unpacking but having another kind of discussion_… (See if you lectors can guess… YES, I'm betting most of you are right)_ Eyal was their subject and the topic was ... his good look!. Annie wanted to know what Sharon thought of him. She had already formed a plan to match them together. It was clear in the files she had read that those two had been chosen for this mission because of their similarities: both Eyal and Sharon had dropped out of medical school; they also had professional training in dancing; both married, divorced and with a child (that was not mention in their files though); both were highly trained and expert in gun handling, they even had cooking listed, in both of their file, as one of their favorite thing to do for relaxing, that and sharpshooting. So much for the similarities but style wise, well, there was a little snag on that one: He was tuxedo and opera, she was jean and pop rock, he was a Gold Loge Boxes, she was bleachers, he was wine and she was Pepsi. Small differences Annie concluded. I'll think of a plan to smooth those bumps over. She really wanted Eyal to be happy and this matchmaking, she marveled, could possibly achieve this. She knew that he had deep feelings for her but she also realized that she could not return them. Yes she liked and admired that beautiful piece of man but he was a bit too dark, guarded, mysterious and unpredictable for her. He carried a baggage with him that was a little to heavy for her to bear at this stage in her life. Timing is off, Eyal would certainly say! Sharon was more at his level in her timeline/life. So Annie was in matchmaking mood. "Hey, Sharon, what do you think of Eyal. Easy on the eyes isn't he."

"Yeah he definitely is but he's taken… and guess by who", Sharon responded.

Ah, you noticed that, replied Annie, it's only one side, I'm sorry to say. I'm really in love with Auggie. I have feelings for Eyal but they are more as a wonderful friend or a brother. We've been through a lot but nothing romance wise never came out of it. Oh there was one happening where I kind of "honey trapped" him to keep him out of trouble but it only ended up with him getting shot!"

"Wow, when you honey trap, Walker, you honey trap" Sharon giggle "and to answer your question, "Yes I find him attractive and yes I also know we were regrouped together for a reason. You are not the only matchmaker on the prowl. Think CIA, MI6 and you Mrs. Walker are on the same 'dossier'. I'm not the flirtatious type but if that what has to happen, I'll play the game. I have a feeling that Eyal will also play the game. It's surely not a first for him, Mossad are usually less scrupulous in that area than the CIA and other agencies. For real and deep commitment, well I'm not looking for it at the moment. Had a bit of a messy divorce and I'm still in the process of healing. Eyal seem to be fenced up on that subject to."

Auggie was shouting something and the girls came in the main room to see what he wanted: "Hey nobody of us has eaten today, why we don't go explore or map out our neighborhood."

"Nice ideal, Auggie, Annie answer. Sharon, Eyal, you guys coming with us."

Sharon was deep in her though and nodded negatively.

Eyal was not hungry at this point so he also decline the invitation. Thanks to CIA's generous grocery shopping, I'll just make myself a sandwich later.

Sharon had just thought of a wonderful idea to bring up her's and Eyal long ago (while in medicine school) "teaming up" moment. She was quite happy with her plan and the fact that Auggie and Annie were going to be out, was the cherry on the sunday! She had a photo (why she had kept it was a mystery for her) of a young Eyal storming out of a showers all dressed. A group of girls, Sharon include, had caught him off guard, wrestled him to the girls shower and throne him in while the water was running. It was a prank to get revenge on him because he had tied all the girls laces' to a bench they were sitting on while watching a football game! Seeing that photo in Sharon album would certainly jog his memory and would, she hoped, start the conversation they needed to have! Sharon place her photo album on the coffee table and went to her room. If she guessed right, Eyal would make his sandwich, sit on the couch to eat it, set eyes on her album and open it to look at it, he was a spy after all. OK, plan in place, subject executing plan to perfection… oop he just chocked on his sandwich…

"SHARON, come out here" said Eyal in a very very quivering voice!

When he saw her in the enclosure of the door, it all came flashing back. He had worked hard to block out that part of his life. It was a carefree time that he no longer could hope for. He wanted to kick himself for not recognising her, how could he be so inattentive. He was a master spy after all!

"Sharon, we need to talk now!"

I know, Eyal, Sharon said sheepishly

"I remember the chagiga _(party)_, the fire alarm going off, the search for the students that had pull the fire alarm, you saving my butt by pulling me in bed with you when the director knocked at your dorm door and also you wiping the fluorescent power off my hands with alcohol swabs. Somehow you knew me and my friend had pull the alarms so when the director was going door to door to find out who did it by examining our hand with a black light, you saved me from being discovered. I always wondered how you knew about the fluorescent powder. I'm now guessing you were on a mission and the fluorescent powder must have been your idea. After the commotions died down, we we're still lying on you bed, my heart beating so fast I could hear it in my ears… well one thing lead to another and we had quick sex.

"Yes to all your question Eyal. My target was your bomb setting friend. I knew you were going to get caught in the crossfire and didn't want that so I did what I had to do. You would have been expel for that prank but you were not my mission, so I just cleaned up the unattached strings. That was protocol!"

"I tried to thank you the next morning but you had left, nobody knew where you had gone. Now everything is clear. But we have to discuss what happened between us. If it is a problem for you, I can leave this mission."

"No, is not a problem for me, but the same offer goes for you." Sharon said shyly.

"No, I don't see it bothering me, but I'd like it to stay between us. Sharon I have to tell you that I did not, in any way, want to take advantage of you on that night. It was pure emotions, I was scare out of my wits and so grateful to you for saving my butt … it just happened. I wanted to tell you that the next morning but you were gone before I had a chance to. Since were having a heart to heart well….I have a confession … it was my first time."

Sharon swallowed hard "Oh boy, well Eyal, it seem we were in the same situation, it was also my first time!" Wow, I have a pet Turkish word that mean fate or destiny: "Kismet". Think it's appropriate to describe our little adventure!"

"Eyal just smile but did not offer to explain that Kismet was also one of his Pet word but he use it for a situation that also started with P, Kismet was his women 'Pickup' word. Judging this was not the time and place to explain this, he just gently touch Sharon face with the back fingers and smiled.

And Annie and Auggie had to choose this moment to come in!

"Is there still a boy's room and a girl' room?" Auggie asked with a beaming Annie at his side!

_Thank you all for the nice reviews and especially your kind and encouraging words for my English compositions. I had this chapter already written, don't want you to get the idea that I can update every day._


	3. Chapter 3 Close to home

**Too close to home**

Their second day at the safe house started with Annie and Sharon getting in a run before breakfast. Auggie was listening to Mingus while Eyal was executing a series of calisthenics exercises.

The girls got back from there 20k run and Annie was heading towards the shower when Eyal grabbed her wrist and asked "How about you sitting on my back to give me a challenge for my series of push-up"

Annie looking down at Eyal, he was dress only with well fitted gym shorts so as to reveal his strong _torso and__muscular_ arms_,_ she could not stop a little voice saying 'Boy, is he ever all _man_ and downright_sexy'__. __ She shook her head and answered him "_Sorry, my little mass of muscle, I'm not going there again, remember last time?"

Auggie lifted his head and said "I heard that, care to fill me in?"

"Not really, Annie answered, let just say it's on a need to know basis."

"Since my roomy decided she should be the first to shower, I might be able to help you, Eyal" Sharon just pitched in.

"I deserve to be first because I won our little race, remember" Annie answered behind a close bathroom door.

"Whatever" Sharon shouted back to her.

"Sure Sharon, just sit on my back and get comfortable" Eyal seem to be savoring getting his wish so easily.

"Down boy, you asked for a challenge and I'm offering you a real one, you game?" Sharon smiling sheepishly.

Auggie interrupted and said "Been there, done that, don't take her up on that challenge thing, you'll lose."

"Auggie I like to live dangerously, give me your best shot, Sharon" Eyal also with a sheepish smile.

Sharon rubbing her hands together "OK, here goes: I would like you to do five different types of push ups with 10 repetitions of each. That's just 50 push ups. Here's the challenge: If you're able to do the full series, I'll wash you back while you shower and if you fail, you're on cooking duty for the full week, are you in?"

"I'm in" Eyal answered, his face and eyes were lithely beaming, to that Auggie just dropped his shoulders in defeat, "You're been warned" he murmured.

Sharon kneeled beside him and touched his muscular back gently and whispered "Good luck, here goes Mister:"

No. 1 - **Walking Jump Push up**

_Normal push-up but while in the raise (plank) position when __your weight is supported by your hands and the balls of your feet,__ advance (walk) a couple of feet with your arm, and then back up again to the original position."_

Eyal mastered that push-up with ease.

"You ready for No.2 - **Muy Thai Push up**

_For that one you have to use tremendous explosive strength in order to stay in the air long enough to clap your hands behind the back. It will look like your levitating at the peak point." _

Again, that was a piece of cake for Eyal.

"Hey, here one that should be right up your alley No. 3 - **Superman Push up**

_The Superman Push up is intense. It takes strength not only in the chest but also in your abs and back muscles to lift your body off the ground while your arms are fully extended. You have to lift yourself with your finger and toes."_

The pushups were starting to get to Eyal. He was feeling a little pain but in no way was he going to let it show. Sharon came down to Eyal level and said "You still with me or you prefer to call it a quit. The two next ones are "big boy' push-ups"

"Bring them on" Eyal answered a little out of breath.

'My favorite no. 4 - **Planche Push up**

_Put your hand at you waist level and instead of the normal pushup, bring your legs further up (45 degree angle) and push with emphasis on your shoulders_.'

OK, this particular one was quite a challenge and Eyal was feeling the pain. Was this girl a Crossfit instructor or what? He nevertheless manage to complete the series.

"I'm impressed Eyal, you are really fit!" Sharon gave him a high five.

"Or a complete idiot, Auggie added.

Sharon, still sitting down at his level. "You ready for the last one"

"Let get this over with", a hurting Eyal manage to spit out

My super-duper cool, unique and intense no. 5 - The** Aztec Push up**

_Standard push up position, __use your arms to push yourself in an explosive motion as high into the air as you can. While in the air, reach down and touch your toes and hand while keeping your legs straight. (A pike) return down softly on your hand and toe and start again._

At the seventh one Eyal arms just gave out, he tuned on his back laughing and just looked up at Sharon who was smiling down at him. He reach up to cup the back her neck with his hand and pulled her down to him. When she was merely an inch from his face, he whispered "You win, I'll cook". She surprised him by giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Eyal was thinking – What's with this girls, she steeling my responses and my moves, I'm now on the receiving end of a flirtatious play and I must admit enjoying it. Eyal step it up a bit she's beating you at your own game!

Sharon added "Well done, you mighty impressive and also quite cute when you admit to being wrong" With that remark the chase began between the two of them. Auggie just had time to scoop up his portable computer away from their path. Eyal had just caught Sharon by her waist and was preceding to pull her down when Joan came in causing them to tumble to the floor on top of one another in order to avoid knocking Joan down.

"What going on here?" Joan asked in a not so calm voice.

"Oh mother, Auggie said, it's just the children playing"

"Well, Joan answered, gown up fast, we have an ongoing emergency."

The change in character was immediate, from playful to deadly serious in a split of a second.

Annie, coming out of her long shower welcomed Joan and passing next to Eyal, "Oh Eyal, your turn for a shower, you really need one!"

"I'll have to wait, Joan has a mission for us. It seem quite urgent" Eyal told Annie

Joan had their attention so she proceeded in briefing them

"Eyal, this mission is going to hit home, it concern the Israel Embassy.

Your Embassy is hosting, tomorrow, an evening to welcome visiting Israeli Professors. These Professors will be joined by distinguished American scholars and friends. We have reason to believe that the event keynote speaker Georgetown University's President will be targeted."

"If that happen, bye, bye to the recent efforts for peace talk" Eyal said with an air of Déja vue _(seen that before_)'

"Right you are Eyal" Joan responded. "Well, we're manage to implant all of you. Annie, you'll be one of the hostesses, Sharon, you're replacing the hired singer who suddenly took ill. Hope you have a couple of Hebrew songs in your repertoire. Your cover does not speak Hebrew but learned phonetically a couple of song for the evening. Auggie, Eyal, you'll be with security. Auggie, you get to play with a roomful of high-tech gear."

"The best of the best" Eyal added

Joan continued "Here are your files, included is a plan of the Embassy, get to know your way around the place. Eyal, you can fill them in on what is missing in our mapping of the place. It might help if this mission goes sideways. Rivka and Mossad are backing you in this mission. You'll be acting as yourself, a Mossad agent assuring the Israeli's delegation security. Seems your decommissioning was overrated. Here is your file from them, I'm expecting your full cooperation with reading us in as per its content.

Eyal was surprise to say the least, he had quit Mossad and had never expected to gain access to the agency again. The door might be open for him to return but he would deal with that after his work in Washington was over. He had giving his word to Joan, double dealing wasn't in his vocabulary.

Just before leaving, Joan said "Arthur and I will be attending this gathering so if ever a problem arises Auggie will be able to get in touch with us. Good luck and stay safe!

It was now time to come together as a team, Eyal was new at this way of working. He preferred the one man team approach but the chance to work with Annie was worth it. Plus this mysterious girl spy out of a box was starting to really intrigue him. Was it only intrigue or something else ..? Don't go there Eyal.

Auggie was collecting all the information he could on the embassy, guests in attendance, personnel and the presume target. He then read the team in on his findings. Sharon would be in reconnaissance mode to worm out the hitter/sniper. From her privilege position on the stage she had a global view of her audience and their reactions. Her toys to play with were smoke bombs for special effect but also to shield the target from the sniper if necessary and fellow spot to identify or bling a probable shooter. Eyal and Annie would be in action mode, the extraction team. They would have to corner the culprit and find a way to escort this guest out without alerting any of the other guests. Auggie would coordinate the actions.

"Sharon", Auggie was smiling, "I would like you to give the details of your 'working habits'. Can you sing a song for us Karaoke style? I would like to put Annie and Eyal to a little test. You with me, Miss Welby?"

"OK Auggie, here goes: The members of my band are all assets but they are not trained agents, a bit like your Sayanims Eyal. They are not read in on the details of the mission. I decide what they know. My band can help us but don't count on them to take charge or engage in fighting. For the rest, I'm a normal singer wanting to please the crowd.

For my demo, I'll sing LaNetzah Ahi" (_Forever, my brother_). Eyal I'd like you opinion afterword. It's been a long time since I sang in Hebrew. And before anyone ask, I can't talk about the last time I sang in Hebrew". Sharon set up her IPhone to Auggie's speakers and the music started.

As the first words of the song came out, Eyal went numb. Sharon was mastering this song wonderfully. Her voice was melodious, enchanting, sexy and refreshing. He never imagine that she could sing in this way, she had a real talent.

Finishing the song, Sharon sought Eyal reaction, but she couldn't read him "Was I that bad?" she asked

Before he could respond, Annie said, "Sharon, I don't have any words for what I just heard. You were wonderful. Wow!"

Eyal still had a lump in his throat. In Israel this song is sung in Rabin's memory on Rabin Memorial Day, for fallen Israeli soldiers and for terror victims who were numerous (his sister Sarah was one of them) in subsequent years after the collapse of the peace talks. The only thing he could manage was a heartfelt hug, no word were needed.

Annie, Eyal, sorry to spoil this moment but I'd like to inform you that you would be dead at this moment! Auggie interrupted.

"What" Annie and Eyal said in unison?

"Listen carefully to the recording of Sharon song and see who will be the first to know how and why" Auggie replayed the song.

Within a minute Eyal emitted a Hebrew swear word… "Harah (shit), Annie, Sharon told us there was a bomb under our chairs in Morse code!"

Annie had to rehear the song to get it, "Wow, girl that is one intelligent and effective communication method!

"That's the plan, Auggie responded. Tune up your Morse code, tonight Sharon will be you eye (music) in the air!'

The rest of the day was for laying out the details of their mission and they all turned in early that night.

"It's a new day and its show time boys and girls" Auggie shouted. "Eyal, you are assign to be Sharon's escort. Any last minute invitee at this kind of event has to be escorted by security, Mossad regular protocol, I am right?"

Eyal laugh and agreed with Auggie "It will be my pleasure Mrs. Welby. Let us put our acting persona on and get this show started!"

The reception was a high profile gathering and the guests were settling down to listen to the entertainment part of their soirée _(evening)._ Annie was on alert in trying to single out participants that could be a potential problem.

Sharon was ready to start her show. She welcome the guest and started her first number. It was the song she had sang the day before. Eyal reaction to Sharon singing was even stronger than the first time he had heard her sing. This girl had a way of getting at him that he could not explain. What was it about her? Shake out of it Eyal, you're on duty!

So far so good, Sharon though, no suspect in site and the evening was a nice cultural gathering. She could sense a crowd and for the moment getting nothing but good vibes. Maybe the presence of a sniper or attacker was false. The sources of that kind of information was not always trustworthy but the consequence of ignoring it were too high. The reprise of the peace talk between Palestine and Israel were important items on the political and human agenda. Going through the process of mazing her floor, triangulating to see which guests could have access to the target or watching for an out of place movement while singing was one of her strong points. She often wish she could sing freely without having a sword of Damocles hung over her performances but that was her way of life. A life she had chosen and all in all liked. Her third song was starting when she spotted a middle age man that seem a bit anxious, might be nothing but she had enough experience to never drought her six sense. She signal (Morse code) her message and Eyal was swift to react. He was to approach the individual and asked if everything was OK putting his hand on the guest's shoulder while pinching a nerve at the base of the neck causing the guest to faint. Two members of his team would intervene quickly and escort the guest out. If that person was not the attacker, he would just be told that he had fainted, therefor causing no panic from him or the crowd. Eyal execute his plan to perfection and Sharon got the hand signal that it was a positive ID. OK, the attempt was now confirmed. The team was on high alert because these terrorists never worked alone. Now the other or others knew the attack was discovered, therefore Annie, Eyal and his security team had to act quickly to secure the premise without alerting if possible, the guests. Auggie had already identified the first suspect and was informing Eyal and Annie of the modus operandi for this particular group. Sharon had no way of communication with Auggie but she and her band had seen a lot and knew what to do: Divert attention to the band (spot lights , smoke bombs, up the volume etc.) and let the extraction team (Eyal and Annie) search the guests that happened to not watch Sharon and her band's presentation.

Annie was the first to spot a man seemingly wanting to exit the room. He was just near Eyal. Sharon was also following the action and signal (Morse code again) to Eyal the presence of this man near him. Eyal turn and Sharon saw Eyal lightly flinch. Experience told her he had just been stab. As soon as the suspect was out of the room, he started running with Annie in pursuit. The fact that Eyal didn't follow suite confirmed to Sharon that he had been hurt. Now what, Arthur and Joan had not yet arrive. Auggie was covering/handling Annie and her presentation was not long enough to warrant an intermission. Sharon had to finish her next two songs for to not attract attention. Eyal was a pro and his security team would take care of him, she told herself. The embassy should have a doctor on call or present that could threat him confidentially so not to alert the guest and especially the press of this attempt, at least she hoped!

Signing the last note of her song, Sharon thanked her guest and excuse herself stating that she had a nagging sore throat fencing off the demand of an encore. She darted to the security room and found Eyal holding his side and bleeding tremendously.

"Eyal, is there a doctor on call or present in the Embassy." Sharon nervously

asked.

One of the guard answered, "Seem our stabbing friend took the invitation of our house doctor for this evening. We found Dr. Hanson strangle in his office. Mr. Lavin did not want us to call 911 or take him to the hospital."

"OK, I'll take over. Could you please take Mr. and Mrs. Campbell here as soon as they arrive? If I am gone when they arrive give them this note". Sharon hope the guards would note ask questions as to why they could not call 911. But she didn't have to worry, they were used to this way of life, better not to know!

"How are you feeling Eyal?" Sharon taking Eyal vitals. No response, he was out of it, barely conscience and unresponsive. OK, she thought, we got to get him stable. He lost a lot of blood and if I can't find a way to stop it he'll go into shock. We don't have much time.

Joan came in at that moment, followed by Arthur. "What's the situation Sharon? Eyal does not look well at all. We have to get him to a doctor." Joan eye Sharon.

Sharon responded: If we can't stop the bleeding, he won't have time to reach a hospital. I guess the liver or pancreas has been touch so timing is critical with these type of injuries. Shit, just got an idea and it might just work. Joan can you get me one of those decoration balloons and deflate it. Arthur get security to bring me alcohol. If I can slow the bleeding, we might be able to get him to the Providence Hospital. I still have friends there that can treat Eyal incognito.

Joan and Arthur came back with a balloon and alcohol. Sharon took the balloon soaked it in alcohol, inserted it in the wound and started to blow it up gently and carefully. The balloon was forming a "plug" slowing down the blood outpour. Eyal was, at this point, unconscious but still responsive to pain. "Good" Sharon though, he's not in a coma, we just bought us some time to get him to the hospital.

Joan and Arthur were thunderstruck, they knew that she was a quick thinker and street smart (one of the reason of teaming her with Annie, let the old rub in with the new) but doing this kind of fast thinking in a critical situation was, well, commendable!

"OK Joan, I'm going to take him to Provincial, I still have friends that will be able to help me get him treatment without alerting FBI or the press. Joan, here is a number for the hospital, ask for Dr. Michel and add that it is Mouse calling. Tell him what has happened and to meet me at our regular rendezvous point, He'll understand. Which of you has the fastest car?"

Arthur handed her his keys. Sharon, with the help of two of Eyal security team, secure Eyal in the passenger seat and off she went. Traffic was light but her speed was fast.. very fast. Arriving at the hospital, everything was in place and Eyal was quickly put on a gurney and rushed to the operating room.

For Sharon, the wait was beginning. Not a first time for her, she had too many experience of the sort. 50/50 Michel had told her, he lost a lot of blood, but her unorthodox way to stop the gushing out had probably saved his life.

Sharon called Auggie to bring him up to speed and inform him that she would be staying put till Eyal was stable and coherent. She only hope that this was the scenario that would be played out. She inform Auggie where they were but advised him not to come. The less attention they brought to this event the better. She would keep him inform of any other development.

The wait lasted more than 5 hours, Sharon had lost track of time. She must of dose off because Dr. Michel startle her when he arrived to tell her news about Eyal.

"Well Mouse, you have a very resilient friend, not many men would have made it but he's out of the woods and should make a full recovery. He's going to be pretty sick and delirious boy for the next 12-24 hours. Pancreatic injuries have a nasty habit of getting infected and needing heavy doses of antibiotic. We'll need to keep him here for a day or two but somebody has to be with him at all time. This is not our normal hospitality. I know you are trained enough for me to let him leave with you after, let say after that 24-48 hours, if all goes well that is. I'll just install a pick line and you can give him his antibiotics that way.

By the way long time I haven't heard of you. Your becoming more and more like your father, he also seemed to have a knack for bringing injured spy out from the cold"

"Yes I guess I inherited that trait, I seem to attract those situations. Thanks for help, I owe you one now. I'll stay with him not to worry." Sharon was relieve that Eyal would be OK.

Dr. Michel responded: "You don't owe me nothing, if it wasn't for your father I wouldn't be here so here's to a next encounter. We haven't lost one yet! Stay safe Mouse and next time hope we can vine and dine for a change!"

"I wouldn't hold my breath for that but maybe, just maybe" Sharon answered.

"Well if you need anything or if something happens with our patient just page me! I'll be back in about 4 hours to follow up on him."

Sharon called Auggie and informed him of the good news. They were all at the safe house waiting for her call. Auggie gave Sharon the news that their mission was a resounding success with both terrorist in lockup and the soirée went on with a blast with no one suspecting the dire happenings.

Annie offered to replace Sharon "No it won't be necessary and Eyal is going to need some nursing. We don't have full hospital facilities so I have just enough medicine training to pull it off. I'll be OK, don't worry". We'll be seeing you all tomorrow I hope." Sharon was thanking Annie for her offer.

OK now Eyal, you can now have all my attention. Everybody that needed to know now knows and it's me, you and your recovery. Sharon was looking at him lying in the hospital bed completely immobile, the white covers highlighting his tanned skins and very dark hair. She liked what she saw. When she thought of Eyal the words hunky, inviting, teasing and tempting jumped in her mind. Ok Sharon, it's not the time to become a teenager in love, get your emotion in line and help him get through this.

Sharon noticed that Eyal was squirming in his sleep, he was fighter and he was trying to come out of his induce sleep but he should not. His body needed to rest. What to do, can't give him more sedative. Ah I know I'll sing "I LaNetzah Ahi" (_Forever, my brother_) Hhe seemed to fall hard for it when I sang it earlier, it might calm him down. Sharon put her IPod near Eyal ear, made a place for herself to sit beside him, took his left hand and stroking his hair started singing. Eyal relaxed instantly. He was even more of a looked up close, Sharon, again, get those thoughts out of your mind, anybody can see that he's intoxicated with Annie, you're just asking to get hurt again!

Dr Michel came and went leaving a note to Sharon that all was well with Eyal and that she should take the other bed for herself. She had fallen asleep beside Eyal. Eyal had tossed and turned a lot and the only way he would stay calm was when she was sleeping next to him so Sharon reasoned that what had to be done. He was a fighter that's for sure!

She had just finished reading the note when she hear him stirring in his bed and trying to get up.

"Whoa man, take it slowly, stay down if you don't want to pop your stiches. How are you feeling, handsome?" Sharon warn Eyal as he was coming out of his sleep.

Eyal was able to talk, his speech was slow and week but he seemed up to flirting and joking, good signs "That's it you've got to stop steeling my lines. I'm usually the one who's on your side of the bed after rescuing a damsel in distress.

"Well why can't a damsel rescue you. It goes both ways today, men also need to have their share of TLC. How are you feeling?" Sharon was reassure, Eyal seemed to be OK.

"Not as bad as I must look, what happened. This hit close to home I think" Eyal was asking.

"Well, let me start with the fact that our mission was a success but in the process of getting there, there was a slight snag; you were stabbed by the second suspect. He didn't miss and nip your pancreas. You had quite a night but I kept guard and not to worry, I want divulge your secret dreams. You're lucky I only sing in Hebrew, I don't understand it." Sharon trying to get Eyal up to speed on what happened without worrying him.

Come closer" Eyal murmur to Sharon. She thought he was to tire to talk and wanted to tell her something up close, so she approached. Eyal cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. She jolted at first but responded to his kiss, then tore away.

"Stop, Eyal, you know what this is don't you, it's "Nightingale syndrome." We can't, I can't go there, it would be wrong. Look let's finish the business at hand and we can discuss our feelings after it's behind us. I'm really not ready to take this route right now and it would be unfair to you. Your feeling are kind of mixed up, you're feeling gratitude but not love. I'm not, I can't take advantage of you in that way. I've seen it happen so often with my dad. My god if every women that said she loved him after he had treated them or offered them TLC, I would have had maybe a thousand step-mothers. Also, I'm not blind, you have deep feelings for Annie. I just got out of a divorce and I'm not going to get in a relationship were both hearts are don't belong 100% to one another

To that Eyal responded "I said once to another lovely lady, let the current take you, it may know something you don't – try it Sharon, you might surprise yourself by letting go."

To that Sharon responded, "Sorry but I like Mark Twain's citation better"

"_Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the thing you didn't do than by the ones you did do. Sail away from the safer harbor, explore, dream and discover – Mark Twain."_

"I'm not asking you to wait twenty years but just the time it will take to complete this mission and after, if we don't want to kill one another, I'll sail away for the safe harbor and explore_. That's a promise"_

"OK, for now Sharon, I'll do it your way." What could he say! This could not be happening, he was living the Annie situation from the other side. It was like he was seeing himself in Sharon's answers. I was eerie. Eyal, think you just met your match, but can your ego handle her? She can wrestle with you on a couple of fronts and you've only known her for a couple of weeks. I've never been this puzzle by a girl!"

To be continued… Thank some of you wonderful fanfiction writers who have talked in to continuing this story. I really wanted to stop. Ready other storied I didn't feel up to par. But if I don't try and work at it, my English will never improve so here is another chapter. Its long I know but I didn't know how I could cut it. Give me your opinion on it. Sorry for the many spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4 A time for everything

**A time for everything (**_KEHOLET_ - Ecclesiastes 3 :..)

There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under heaven:  
a time to be born and a time to die,  
a time to plant and a time to uproot,  
a time to kill and a time to heal,  
a time to tear down and a time to build,  
a time to weep and a time to laugh,  
a time to mourn and a time to dance,  
a time to scatter stones and a time to gather them,  
a time to embrace and a time to refrain,  
a time to search and a time to give up

"Ah I see our patient is awake and our little warrior is asleep" Dr Michel entering the room. "How are you feeling Mr. Lavin?"

"Please call me Eyal. My body won't listen to what I'm telling him and I usually can control him quite well. That telling me I put him through quite a wringer" Eyal said slowly and softly.

"It seem you did, comes with your line of work I gather. Yes, I know the basis, you're a spy like our little friend napping away over there. You're secret is safe with me. I'd like to keep you at least till tomorrow, you've lost a lot of blood and your body has to rest – give him _**time**_ and he'll be back obeying your orders as well as before. Tomorrow, before you leave, I'll give Sharon instructions on how to take care of you. I'll stay on call if needed, she knows how to reach me. It's not the _**first time**_ we've teamed up in this way. Don't worry she has enough experience and training to handle your needs, medical that is." Dr Michel side glance toward Sharon and back to Eyal.

Eyal emitted a weak cooing laugh.

"Dr Andy Michel, I heard the remark and saw that head thing you just did. I have no intention of taking care of any other needs than his medical ones. Maybe, if he is super nice, a little TLC and Hebrew songs to calm the bad dreams that the strong meds are causing him. Please don't give him any ideas, he's savvy enough as is." Sharon retorted while stretching and trying to get the kinks out of her hurting body. I'm getting to old for this, she was thinking.

"Ha! ha! Sharon Welby being a prissy (prude), this is a one in _**a life time**_ occurrence. Mr. Lavin she must really like you, she seem to be treating you kindly and with respect. I, on the other hand, and most of the male population she encounters, are her playing grounds for outright flirting and subtle sexual innuendos but its stops there. She only has _**time**_ for the witty remarks and when we (men) try to push it further… our little friend springs on the disappearing act. I've been trying the Wine and Dine her _**time and time**_ again for almost a decade now but to no avail" Dr Michel was teasing while examining Eyal.

As Dr Michel applied a light pressure on Eyal wound he wince. "If I'm reading your body language correctly that's hurts quite a bit, am I right?"

"Yes but usually a stab wound is a nice clean cut, taken it can cause havoc with the organs but the cut itself normally doesn't hurt that much. Not my first time being stab. I, too, am well trained in the medical field, that also comes with my line of work. I don't quite understand why this particular wound is hurting me that much." A wincing Eyal was questioning.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh our Mrs. Welby didn't divulge her grand plan for stopping you from bleeding to death. Mouse are you going to do the honors or you're going to leave your servant do the talking" Dr Michel eyeing Sharon with a grin and bare it kind of face.

"Tu es bien partis continue donc" Sharon said in French. _(You started, you finish)_

"A votre service, Madame" said Dr Michel bowing and answering in a perfect French _(at your service, Mam.)_

Those two have a long history Eyal thought.

"Well, Eyal, our Mrs. Mouse outdid herself yesterday. You were bleeding pretty badly and _**time**_ was not in your favour. Our little M&M here had one of her Idea Stormers, as I like to call them. Don't know what king of party you were at but you came in here wearing the decorations. A nice gold balloon was in your wound putting pressure on you liver and pancreas and litherly plugging the blood flow. I have to admit, it saved your life but transformed a deep, smooth cut in a deep jagged one."

Eyal looked at Dr. Michel and back at Sharon, the back to Dr. Michel, "You're kidding me?"

"No I'm not" Dr Michel could no longer hold his laughter. "Ask her?"

Eyal just looked at Sharon and by the reddest that was creeping up her face, he didn't have to ask. He knew he owed his life to her, quick thinking and, of all things, a balloon. "I will never be able to look at a balloon in the same way again" Eyal sighted weekly

"Well I'll be going, oh I almost forgot, here Mouse, your due". Dr Michel threw her a bag of M&M candies.

"What's with the candies, have a sweet tooth Sharon" A tired Eyal whispered.

"Not quite, Dr. Michel answered. It's for her treasure chest. It's a tradition, when our Mouse outdoes herself she gets a bag of M&M for her efforts. If you stick around with her, you'll see that other assets of hers will give her the same gift for a good deed. We trained her well. She must have a more than one full treasure chest by now."

"Why M&M?" Eyal was curious.

Dr Michel just shook his head sideways, laugh and explained: "Because our girl here seems _**time and time**_ again to have the letter "M" in her circle of life – listen to this:"

"She attract Mayhem at every twists and turns, has a Mysterious aura around her, is often seen as a Madwomen coming up with Machination plots, a Maverick in her trade using tools like Mendacious lies laced with Macabre outcome sometime even Murder but she succeeds in hiding the all those 'M" with a Mellifluous and Mesmerize voice added to a Magnanimous spirit, yes this is truly our Madame MOUSE! "

"I could also add two more M to this description. 'She is now interested in a very handsome Mossad Man'. This is a Magniloquent addresse a couple of us invented to past time during some down time passed in a safe house while on mission with her. And yes, before you asked, at _**one time,**_ I was a spy before deciding to become a doctor. I saved myself to save other you could say. Okay enough with theatre speeches, you Mister Eyal have got to get some sleep." And with that Dr. Michel was off.

The doctor didn't have _**time**_ to leave the room that Eyal seemed asleep. Dr. Michel had added a pain killer and sedative in Eyal IV because he knew full well that Eyal would want to play the brave card and take no pain killers or sedative. Knowing what Dr. Michel had done, Sharon decided to go to the safe house to inform Annie and Auggie of Eyal condition. She caught up with the Dr. and while walking, laughing and teasing each other, they took some _**time**_ to remenist old adventures together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Eyal waited till the sounds of footsteps and chatting faded and he tried to sit up. Do they thing I don't know know the IV trick for adding painkillers and sedative. But I know the antidote: Just a little pinch of the tube and no more meds. I got to get a hold of Rivka. Dr Michel sorry, you just lost you phone. Eyal installed his sim card in the phone. Ah when being stab always take the time to hide your sim card in your boxers. Medical personnel will take off your pants and shirt but never your underwear's! He proceeded to call Rivka

Rivka answered quickly and waited to the caller identified himself. Talking in Hebrew "Rivka, it's Eyal"

"Nice to hear from you Eyal, it's been a while. Glad that you're in business again. Welcome back" Rivka answered

"Never quite left it but we'll discuss my status with the agency later. I need your help, can you identified a photo for me. If he is who I think, these American are in over their head with this organisation. I'm sending it now." Eyal sending the picture of his stabber.

OK, got it and I don't have to send it nowhere. I can ID him easily, he's a member of the AALY. If they're back in business this spell trouble for the recent attempts at Peace Talks and event civilian security. This group stopped at nothing before, you lost your sister to them, Eyal. Now I know why CIA wanted us to "loan" you to them. They need your expertise. How is it that they could have this info before Mossad. Rivka was surprise by this organisation showing up in America.

Eyal was quick to answer "Don't think its CIA who is coordination this mission. The A-Team is in the picture so my guess is MI-6 is the source of the intel."

"I'm happy for you Eyal, if you've been recruited by the A-Team I don't expect to see you back at Mossad soon. They live and travel more in your style" Rivka teasing Eyal. She remembered him always wanting to travel first class.

"Sorry Rivka, I got to go but it was good speaking to you. Can I count on you to help me in this mission? I might be needing Mossad experience."

"You know you can count on me and Mossad, Eyal. We owe you that much. Nice talking to you and looking forward to getting together to solve our differences. Keep in touch my favorite dark soldier" Rivka was glad Eyal had taken the time to call her.

'Thanks Rivka, yes, we go a long way together and we will make time to talk and settle the differences that grew between us on our last mission together. Annie trust was worth more to me that what you were asking me to do. I just couldn't use her for Mossad's benefit. But Mossad is Mossad, it's the friend Rivka I want to talk to when this mission is finish. Shalom my friend."

OK, got Mossad and Rivka backing, now it's time to have a nice little talk with Joan. Think she is hiding a couple of facts about this so called mission.

Just as he was about to call Joan, he sense himself feeling wheezy, then he saw her. Sharon had un-pinch his IV. "Have a good nap, Eyal" She was lucky Eyal was drugged because she would not have survive the thought of he was wanting to do to her at this moment.

Sharon snap up his phone and made her own call. 'Hi, Dad, hope everything is fine with you. And by the way you owe me a nice car. I won our bet. I didn't take Eyal 24 hours to figure it all out. Mossad is in thanks to him, so that's settle. Hope you are on your way because I don't think I'm going to live long if he wakes up and you're not here to explain your grand plan"

Robert Jackson was on his way to Washington DC to reform a dismantle A-team. The only member that chose to stay on was Sharon, his adopted daughter. The others were not interested in the long term and dangerous mission. "I'm already on our private jet dear. Should be arriving in a couple of hours. Has your sister arrived yet?"

"Why the question, you know the answer. She's not here and I don't expect her to be here on time, she never is." Sharon answered.

"I know, I'll see you soon. If she arrive, you two are to refrains from fighting till I get there. I'm I clear enough" Robert Jackson said.

"OK but don't ask for miracles. Hey dad can I asked you a question. Why did you pair me with Eyal?"

"Oh my dear, I've been studying Eyal for nearly a year now. At first it was his talent that impressed me. Then I started to find many items in his file that are parallel with yours and it shook me. Fate or destiny - you two had to meet. Can't explain why you haven't met before. You and he have lived you lives on two separate continents but have so many things in common that it's downright chilling. We'll discuss all of this face to face. But it's both of you work ethic and experience that I want to utilise for the success of this mission, the rest will be up to both of you. I'm not playing match maker, that's Anna's job.

"Yes I notice that both our life have kind of the same twists and turns. I'm having a hard time dealing with it all. It seem so unreal, we'll talk later. Well I'll see you at the airport." Sharon said bye.

Ok Sharon shake out of it. Time to move Eyal to the new safe house. Hope Auggie came through for me. He should be here by now. As she was having doubt, a light knock at the door and Auggie opened the door slightly and peaked in. "Are you guys presentable?"

"Auggie, get in here, you know Eyal is sleeping. Hey, how come your wearing a the paramedic uniform… you're blind you can't drive." Sharon could not help from laughing.

"Be sure to crush ALL my fun. The uniform didn't fit Annie so I'm wearing it but she driving! Eyal limo is waiting for him, well it's ambulance but I'll have to do."

"OK, let get this patient out of here" Dr. Michel said as he was arriving. "Auggie can you tell your driver to come up to the back near the dumpster. Sorry, it's the only place that is discreet."

Eyal was put on a stretcher and quickly taken to the ambulance. Annie looked at him "Shit, Sharon are you sure it's save to take him out. He looks awful. Never seem him so pale."

Dr Michel secured Annie "He lost a lot of blood but there's nothing to worry about. His organs are all in recuperating mode at the same time. He'll look like hell for a day or two and then his colour will return to normal. What you need to watch him for is that he get the rest he needs. Good luck, think he's fighter."

"Oh I have ways to keep him in line, I still have my tie wraps. It worked before..

"Yeah you got him shot in the process, not a good idea Annie. We need him alive" Auggie was teasing Annie

"Jealous" Annie retorted

"No, blindly in love" Auggie said with one of his pitiful face. Annie couldn't resist giving him a quick peck on the cheek

"OK Sharon spoke, are we going to move him or you guy are going to start necking in front of us."

Whatever, Sharon answered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Finally Eyal was installed in his room and starting to fight off the sedative. He was not in a good mood and very intent on speaking with Mrs. Sharon

.

He sense that he wasn't alone and not in the hospital room. 'What is going on he wondered. Where am I?

"Hi, Eyal, remember me?" Asked Robert Jackson

"What, Where am I? You're Robert Jackson, head of MI-6 . What is going on?"

"One thing at a **Time.** You're in a new safe house more adapted to your recovery. Yes I'm head of MI-6 but also responsible to put a new A-team in place. We need to talk. Do you think you're well enough?"

"I'm OK, thanks to your daughter, I'm well rested" Eyal was still mad. Robert Jackson, helped Eyal out of bed and in a wheel chair.

"Eyal, let's forget Sharon for the moment, we have to talk. Joan story was, as you concluded, not quite truthful. We, I wanted to watch you with Annie, Auggie and Sharon. The evening at the Embassy was a set up but we were completely caught off guard not expecting that hit to happen. You four gave us some awesome team work. We are now sure this teaming will be more than OK. AALY are back in business and have to be stopped. I need a team leader and I'm asking you if you would consider becoming this new A-Team's leader." Jackson was looking at Eyal for his answer.

Eyal was shock. That he had not seen coming. The A-Team was a myth. Members were an elite bunch and had lots of liberty. They also had the privilege of receiving the backing of most of all intelligence services (agencies) around the world. Yes there was danger but that never stop him before. Eyal knew it was everything he had often dream of in most of his missions. Now he was being asked not only to be a member of it but to lead it. "I presume you want my answer now"

"Yes, I do. As you know the team has an evolving situation to take care of. _**Time**_is of essence" Robert Jackson replied.

"It would be honour to take charge of this team, but I'm not at my best right now. Don't think I can heal fast enough. A team leader has to be 100% fit especially against this organisation."

"Not to worry, Dr Michel will stay on, this safe house is a hospital on wheels and I've been assure your kind of injury is hell for a 48 hours but after that it fall into place. You're wound is healing nicely and from my finding you're a fast healer. I'm not worried about you not being up to par. It's more the down _**Time**_ that you haft to have. We are prepare to tie you down to help you get the rest you need.

"You're already done it" Eyal smile at him. "I've always been a one man team, how could you come to the conclusion that I fit the profile of a team leader?"

"Oh you fit the profile perfectly, you are more than talented, and have the necessary experience plus culture and perfect manners. Working alone has though you to take difficult decisions quickly in less than secure conditions. Those are important and necessary qualities to lead a team. But for me it's your compassion and understanding of the human nature that convince me you're the right man for this job. Look at Sharon, she has the skills and attitude but she is above all a team player. I can't see her taking decision alone without consulting our trying not to heart people feeling. Yes she can run point on a mission but I can't see her taking important decision alone. The fact that she has always worked with a team or even a music band is for this position a major problem. You on the other hand can be as ruthless has needed to be, you can as I call it go to a dark side." Robert Jackson answered.

"Had not thought about it in those terms. How long have you been watching me?" Eyal asked

"Not important, I need your answer. Jackson was serious.

"Well, you have yourself a leader." Eyal said with a touch of pride.

Off record, two questions, "Who does Sharon answer to? Do I have to worry about her drugging me when I don't follow the path that was outline?" and uneasy Eyal venture.

She all yours and good luck with her. Yes I might be her father but in this line of work there is no place for family. Sharon knows it and is, by now, use to it. I won't be looking over your shoulder on how you treat her. To her defence, I was the one to ask to make you "rest" a little more.

Robert Jackson took out three files and gave them to Eyal. Here are your team's personal files, read them then burn them. You will see that they are very complete even more than Mossad. Sharon file contains information that will, how can I say, through you aback, but you have to read it fully. You two have such parallel life that it's shake me to the core, and believe me I've seen a lot.

Eyal replied – "If you're talking about us getting together in med school while she was on a mission, I know about it. She read me in if I can say. Hated myself for not remembering her."

Robert Jackson went pale but return a grinning and coy smile to Eyal "So you've slept with the three women in my life."

Eyal nearly fainted, he knew this could come to haunt him when he had heard Auggie mentioned their name when introducing Sharon. "Sorry, I never meant to be disrespectful."

"Ha this coming from a guy that said of himself to be a harden man with no compassion. The creeping redness in your neck says otherwise. Boys are you ever the man for this job." Robert Jackson was proud of himself. "Ah an another matter that you have to resolve, Yes I'm imposing you Auggie, Annie and Sharon but you have two other members to choose in the next 24 hours. Sharon band will constitute our diversion. We can travel with it, take a contract here and there. It's a wonderful cover, believe me. How you set up your missions is all up to you but you're not alone, never hesitate to ask for help. You're undercover not in the dark"

Eyal was in thinking mode "I'd like to also bring in Joan, Rivka and yourself as our handlers. Resources we can turn to for help. Also I'd like to keep Dr. Michel with us for the duration of this mission. Never know when we could need medical help from an ex-spy."

"Bold of you, it's your team you set it up as you want. Thanks for the vote of confidence, happy to be your handler." Robert Jackson was thinking, yes he is the man for this job.

Robert notice that Eyal tired body was getting the best of him. "My cue to leave and let you rest. Tell me when you want to inform your team. Only Sharon know most of it. But you need to read those files before we meet them." And Robert was off.

Funny, Eyal thought, as soon as Robert Jackson was gone, Sharon entered the safe house. "Mrs. Welby could you please come in my room please, think we need to talk?

"You as my boss or as Eyal, my friend.. I hope?" Sharon venture

"Technically, I'm not your boss till tomorrow so I guess it will be as Eyal. Presently I'm fighting with my body to stay awake because we haft to talk one on one. Are you really OK with all of this?" Eyal was feeling a bit of pain.

"Yes I OK with you as my boss. You have all what it takes. I knew before you knew so if I would have opted out, I would have done it. You haven't read my file. You have to read it before we talk, thrust me on this." For the first _**Time**_ Eyal was seeing a nervous and insecure Sharon. Don't know was is in that file but I'm dreading the read more and more.

Eyal admitting – "Well, then the best plan is for me to rest because I don't think I'm up to reading at this point. I'm presuming that if I read your file I won't get any sleep afterward. So I would like you to give me some pain killers and sedative. You have my permission to knock me out. You're quite good at this, I notice. Also I have a favor to ask: Could you put a copy of your LaNetzah Ahi on my IPhone. I'm a fan of your interpretation of it"

Sharon sense her cheek becoming every shade of reds (not every shade of gray!). Eyal had just given her a compliment without outright flirting, what could that mean. But she was quick to recapture herself. "I can put it on your IPhone and sing for you if you like? I need the practice and feel free to correct me on pronunciation." I'll set up your meds and while you fall asleep I'll sing to you, how that's?"

"That's perfect Mommy" Eyal responded. Now Sharon cheek were definitely red and Eyal was laughing, he seem to be proud oh himself.

Eyal was sleeping peacefully and Sharon had just finished her song. He had taken her hand to his heart while listening to her sing. Sharon tried to pull lightly on it but Eyal would just squeeze it tighter. He looked like a little boy who was clutching a favorite blanket.. A real good looking boy. Ah, what the heck, I'm tired so let's not fight him, I'll just lay down next to him, take a little nap and wake up before 9 pm. Annie and Auggie had told her they would be back by 9. So she made herself comfortable and place her head on Eyal chest (far from his wound) and simply fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Sharon didn't hear Auggie and Annie coming in but they saw her and Eyal sleeping together.

Annie was beaming, "Aren't they cute Auggie? Told you they were going to get together before this mission ended. Heck they're together before it even started."

Auggie for his part was puzzle. For him, it was out of character for both of them. They were very guarded and had put up so many layers to protect themselves that he was having a hard _**Time**_ understanding what he was seeing.

Sharon suddenly shot up, waking Eyal in the process. Annie went to sit on the end of the bed "Wow, Eyal that was fast, Sharon I'm surprise you didn't put up a better fight?

Eyal stare went to Annie to Sharon and Sharon to Annie, he was in a daze.

Sharon tried to speak but all she could manage was "I…I… I"

Eyal manage to get his head stray and asked "What went on here?"

Annie and Auggie face went down about a feet. "Well Eyal do I have to explain to you about the birds and the bee, I'd be glad to but I thought you were the expert on that front" Auggie said jokingly.

"OK that enough" It was Sharon turn to gather her wits. "I sang a song to Eyal so he could check my Hebrew pronunciation. He was holding my hand while I was singing. After he was asleep I tried to pull my hand but he just kept squeezing it more. Not wanting to wake him I just made myself a little place and fell asleep, that it that's all."

"Euh, Annie was now grinning, No spy can fall asleep on another person chess so easily, and we don't trust people remember. So my dear lady, just the fact that you can fall asleep so fast is that you trust and/or like Eyal very very much. That's my take on this."

"OK that enough Annie, Eyal intervene. I believe Sharon, I like the attention, heck I love the attention, but let's get to important matters. Remember I'm on cooking duty. Since I can't live up to my obligations, I'll be ordering out. Who want pizza?" To that they all lifted their hands.

Sharon added: Sorry Eyal, you can't have pizza. You can only start to eating solid food tomorrow morning. You IV is you caviar for tonight!

"Thanks for remembering Mrs. Welby, I liked you better lying on my chest" Eyal lowered his shoulders resigning to the fact that he would not be able to eat pizza.

"The more pizza for us Auggie shouted out" Eyal giving him a dirty look.

Eyal had decided to get a last night as their friend and not their leader. The files he had to read could wait, tonight he wanted it to be a fun night with good friends. Not that he had any doubt of losing their friendship when they would learn that he was to be there team leader and the details of their real mission. At least he hoped not. Another task he also dreaded but at the same _**Time**_ was anxious to read Sharon file. What could it be?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Thank you for your wonderful review. I really enjoy writing this story. Don't be afraid to bring to my attention composition flaws.


	5. Chapter 5 A spy team is born

**5. A spy team is born**

_I travel the world alone,  
Admired, feared, and hated.  
Unknown and lonely,  
Working for Queen and country._

_Only those who go to cinema  
Are those who admire me.  
Those who I meet fear  
Or hate me._

_I have no one to love me.  
I gave up everything to spy.  
I have killed to survive,  
Or under orders from above_.

_( extract for __The Melancholy Spy__  
__by __William Smith__)_

Eyal was waking up a bit tire, stiff and sore but he deserved that for going to bed way past his recommended bed time! _Dr. Michel won't be proud of me_, Eyal though. At least it had been a nice evening with Annie, Auggie and Sharon. They had shared stories of CIA, Mossad and past missions. Nothing covert but some funny, unexplained occurrences and tugs in the night that go bad without notice. Annie had been the 'souffre-douleur'_ (butt of the jokes)_ more times than she like. Funny and dangerous things always seem to tag Annie so Eyal and Auggie had teased her hard about it. Sharon had to come to the rescue of her female counterpart often but that didn't stop the boys from teasing Annie. Sharon didn't talk a lot, she seem distant. Eyal had an idea of why but couldn't do nothing to make it better for her. Auggie was some comedian. He had a way with story telling that induce free laughing. Eyal was getting comfortable with these three. _What is happening to me? I always was a loner and liked it that way. Now I'm surprising myself at enjoying these gatherings. I don't remember laughing that much and so worry free in a very long while. Is this what friendship brings…. if so I may have been missing out on a good thing. _

He had a somber task at hand and had to admit to himself: He dreaded it. But it had to be done if he wanted to start his job as a team leader. The files that Robert Jackson had given him were going to be a complete (Iintrospective and extrospectives observations) story of his friend's life. The files where the result of the cooperation of three of the most competent Secret Intelligence Services (CIA, Mossad, MI 6 and maybe others). The order to destroy them when he finished with them told Eyal that they must be _throughout_.

Eyal started with Auggie's. He guessed that it would contain many twist and turns, happy childhood but an adulthood that would contain lots of hardships, deceptions, hard core emotions and lots of coming to terms with moments. Finishing his read, Eyal had pretty much well guess Auggie history except the fact he had been involved in the black opp arm of the CIA. Some of the missions he was involved in where pretty hard and dark, Jason Bourne style missions or Kiddon style mission (those Eyal knew those to well). His internal anger was perhaps not only the result of the accident that made him blind. He mentally noted a couple of thing to watch out in Auggie case: Anger that might appear in inappropriate moments, dark and hard experiences might bring unexpected action on his part and his need to have the control of situations. For Eyal, Auggie might be the only one that might have a problem with being directed by him. A captain in the army and having had his own patrol, he was used to being a leader and commander. How was he going to react? _Need to think of a good plan to ease him in_, Eyal was already being an observant leader.

Next, his beloved Annie. This was going to be hard for Eyal, not the reading of the file but the letting go of a fantasy of her and him having a relationship together. He had deep strong feelings for Annie. She got to him in ways he had long ago shut down completely. He could see that she was in a strong relationship with Auggie. Yes, he had heard that they had quite a hard start but Auggie had made the necessary changes in his attitudes. Eyal was thinking of a saying that one of his conquest had told him to explain the way she felt about him. '_Some say it's __painful to wait someone. Some say it's painful to forget someone. But the worst pain comes when you don't know whether to wait or forget' _Eyal had told her to forget and had walked away from her. He knew he had to do the same thing with Annie. It was the hard and only course of action. _Dam it hurts when you have someone in your heart but can't have in your arms,_ Eyal was thinking. The read of Annie's file when well. Not much there that he didn't know, through their encounters and stay in safe house, Annie and Eyal had shared a lot. Though the file did have more insights on Annie family and especially her closeness to her sister. Annie's and Auggie's childhood were miles apart. Hers was of a hard army father and a frail mother with only one sister Danielle who had been a mother figure to Annie. Annie needed Danielle to be close to her. Auggie had a large and loving family but Auggie chose to be nearly a stranger to them. One fact when that pinched his hearth, Annie had had an abortion in her teen's years and Danielle had helped her through it. That was the reason of the strong bond between the two! Eyal was surprised that Annie never mentioned or had reaction to that grave happening. Maybe a supressed emotion waiting to resurface. He took note to be alert to this possible reaction. Eyal summary for Annie was: Tends to be quite emotional for her love ones, does things her own way without thinking them out and rarely follows orders.

Now it was down to Sharon file, it was twice as thick as the other ones. Sharon had been in the business longer that all his team members, himself includes. She had been born into it as Auggie had said. Just has he was opening it, a knock on his door startled him.

"Eyal, it's Dr Michel for you, Annie was saying through a half open door."

Eyal scrambled to hide the files, he was getting quite frustrated with his lessen mobility. Boys that wound hurt him bad. "Send him in Annie"

"How are you Eyal?" Dr Michel asked

"You're going to have to tell me because I'm still hurting a lot. I don't feel as tire but can't turn or bend without feeling a very strong pinch in my side and believe me I've had my fair of experience in the 'wounds' section.

"I don't have any doubt of numerous injury, seen some of the scars up close. Let me look at it. I had to stich all of it pretty fast to stop the bleeding maybe some of those stiches, now that the swelling has subsided, are rubbing against the small nip in your pancreas. I'll have to administer you a local andesitic, reopen your wound and take out the internal stitches. That should take the pain away. But there's a 'BUT': You really have to take it easy, full rest for at least 24 hours that is. Sitting in a wheel chair and being pushed, very short walks or bed rest that it that's all. Taking the stiches out this early could cause internal bleeding if you overdo it. And believe me you don't want that. You OK with this course of action."

"Is it the only way" Eyal sighed

"I'm afraid so" Dr Michel sighing in return and smiling sideways at Eyal.

"OK, do what you have to but could you get me Sharon before you start."

"No problem, I'll get her for you. I also need to get my medical equipment" to that Dr. Michel was off.

"Eyal, you wanted to see me," as she pushed open the door Sharon heart was pounding so hard she could feel it on her temple and in her throat.

"Yes, and no I haven't read your file so please don't faint on me. Saved you for last and Dr. Michel arrived. Boys get a grip, you look awful. I want you to put these files in a safe place. Dr Michel has to reopen my wound and if something goes sideways I don't want those files lying around. I'd like you to stay with me for the intervention can you please?"

How could someone say no to those dark brown attractive eyes that peered at her hauntingly and surprisingly seemed to whisper a plea for her help? Nevertheless Sharon couldn't help but laugh "You look like a sad cocker spaniel. Yes I'll stay, you're lucky I have a weakness for big round eyes and heavy droopy lips.

"You like my lips, I can show you more of what they're capable of if you want to" Eyal was happy with himself for getting her to calm down and especially manage a laugh. But he hated himself for not reading those files in the night (as he normally would have done) but his body was still not listening to him.

"No thank you, I was talking about a cocker spaniel not a your cock-up flirtiness"

Eyal and Dr. Michel, who had just entered, stare blankly at Sharon with a smile on their faces that was worth not just a thousand but a million words.

"Sharon, you do know what a cock means don't you. You like to tease and poke at us poor men's, but don't you think you could be a little more subtle with your choice of words" Dr Michel said while getting his equipment ready. Eyal still hadn't move his eye from Sharon's and let down his devilish smile.

"It an English expression that means: 'To blunder; to mess-up, use wrong choice of words." Sharon tried in vain to explain. You men hear only the words you want to hear."

Annie put her head in the opening of the door and said 'Sorry Sharon, my friend, but I heard it to, didn't hear what Eyal said but you just definitely, to use a so call English expression, "cocked-up" all by yourself and big times. You should know better than to use such words in front of all people, Eyal. He's going to run with it and never leave you forget it, thrust me on this." To that everybody in the room laughed freely.

"Thanks for the support GIRLfriend" Sharon retorted

Annie smile and said "Hey partners is it OK if I go to go and pick up Auggie at Langley's. He went to get some of his teck op toys. You OK need any help, Eyal"

I'll be just fine, I'm in good hands. Sharon is not helping Dr. Michel with words so I should be OK. But don't forget, we all have to be here for the 1 pm meeting." We're going to be read in by Robert Jackson and Joan on this mission." Said Eyal while looking at a very shy Sharon.

"Told you he would use it against you. Sharon you are really in deep shit. Sorry girl can't help you if you keep playing this game with THE expert" to that Annie was off.

"OK Dr. Michel said, let get serious. I have a job to do. "

Sharon put the files in a safe place and returned to Eyal side.

"Sharon help Eyal get ready while I prepare my instruments and medical tray"

Eyal, smiling at Sharon and pointing to his PJ bottoms. "You're going to have to take them off, I can't bend, Doctor Orders"

"You're not going to make this easy for me aren't you" Sharon slouched toward Eyal PJ bottom.

"I don't know about you Eyal, but I'm enjoying this. I've never seen our Mouse so much out of sort. Keep it up, she should pay for what she's put us men through. Give her all you've got! She's finally met her match." Dr. Michel was also looking at Sharon and smiling.

OK this bantering is going to have to be stop, I got myself in this mess, and I'm going to get out of it. Now Mister Eyal, watch me fight fire with fire a thinking Sharon was in retaliation mode. You want me to take it off, I'm going to take it off. Slowly but deliberately sliding all her 8 finger in the PJ waistband and sliding down that waistband very slowly all while assuring herself that her fingers stayed close to Eyal skin and both of her thumb applied a light pressure while pulling down the PJ. Eyal eyes just popped up as for saying 'you're not going to do this to me'

"Euh…. Dr Michel, could you help me out here, think our little friend has her mind in the gutter again. I'm kind of stuck." Eyal was wiggling to make Sharon stop her actions.

"Sorry no can do. If I help you, I'll just get some of Mouse's medicine later and I really don't want to be on her hit list. Your pluming can be up or down, it doesn't matter for me taking out your stiches. It's only your ego that might take a hit. Just relax and let her do her tricks, it won't be painful, that I can assure you."

Poor guy, don't know which one is the expert but hope they don't dye trying to outwit one another, Dr. Michel was smiling to himself.

"Sharon stop, I don't have any boxers under the PJ's."Eyal was whispering to her.

"OH sweet poetic justice" Sharon said with a mile long smile.

"Stop, I mean it, Sharon" Eyal was getting angry.

With that Sharon pulled swiftly on the PJ bottoms and placed a towel to hide Eyal personal parts. She had notice the missing boxers and was prepared! The look on Eyal's face was her personnel deer trophy. How she would like to have a camera.

"Hey Eyal, doesn't the Torah prohibits tattoos. Seem to me I just saw one." Sharon still in retaliation mode.

"What can I say, I not the obedient type and where it's place my mother would never look. Like to linger in those place, Mrs. Welby. Why am I not surprised?" Eyal tried to answer without revealing his growing inner anxiety.

"First: I did not linger but just glanced. Second: It caught my eye because I have the same tattoo on my shoulder. Would tell you what it means but I don't think it's necessary, you got the picture I presume" With that Sharon showed the marking of a small scorpion on her shoulder and she had the stone cold facial expression to show it was the real thing.

Eyal just froze and it seemed that his heart stopped for a bit. She had the marking of a Kiddon hit man on her shoulder_. It could not be, it can't be, shit I got to read that file. She preparing me for it and I don't think I'm going to like some of it._

"OK I'm ready, Sharon when you're finished with your frisky moves and sightseeing's, sit by Eyal and describe to him what I'm doing. It will help him not to twist and turn and try to follow what I'm doing" Dr Michel was starting to take Eyal stiches out.

Sharon knew when to turn off her teasing and this was it. She looked at Eyal and was surprise to see a bit of nervousness in his eyes. It was the same emotions that she had seen when he asked her to stay with him. OK, he's human after all, treat him like one, Sharon reasoned with herself. She took his hand and he didn't pull it away but squeezed it slightly. Then she began describing what Dr Michel was doing. She knew Eyal could not see the operation but being trained in medicine he could sum it up easily. Eyal's deep nervousness could not be about what Dr. Michel was doing. What could it be?

It was all over quite rapidly and Dr Michel hunch was right. The stitches were causing an internal havoc and Eyal pain must have been quite high.

"I'm sorry Eyal, I seem to have messed up badly when I sewed you up. In the hurry to get you stabilize I neglected my stitching handiwork. I must say your level of tolerance to pain must be high because that kind of pain is normally intolerable! We discover it pretty quickly on patient and go back in a couple of hours after the first intervention." Dr Michel was frustrated with himself.

"No apologies necessary, when a patient is bleeding to death, stopping the blood pouring out is a priority. The needlepoint is not important." Eyal answered happy that the pain was explained.

"OK, I'll clean up and leave you to rest. Do you want something to help you sleep? It would be important that you do." Said Dr. Michel before he left.

"No can do, really have an important matter that requires me being quite awake, can't postpone it." Eyal answered

"Leave the meds with me Andy, I'll talk with him." Sharon whispered

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

"Eyal, look, you have to rest. Robert knows about your injury and I don't think he'll mind if you haven't read the files before this meeting"

"It's only yours that I haven't read. I'm really OK Sharon. Look go take a long walk or a jog. It's perfect timing, Annie and Auggie are not here and something tells me there not at Langley's and will only be back for 1 pm. You out for a long jog and I'll be alone."

"No can do, not right after an operation no matter how small it was, I will not leave you alone and you're not in a physical form to read that file." Sharon stated.

"Sharon, I won't jump out of bed reading that file, no matter what it is I should be safe to react to it without causing myself or you any bodily harm. For heaven sake it can be that bad."

"Eyal all I can say is that it's not bad it's all emotions, let us leave it at that. I'm calling Robert and putting him on speaker phone, that it that all."

Eyal wanted to object but knew when a lady needed to have her way. He was feeling a bit hot and tired so resting might be best for him. _OK Eyal, you're getting soft, need to give yourself a kick in the butt and get the dark Eyal back. What's going on with you, you're softening when you get a job that count's on you being ruff and tuff. Not good Eyal, not good._

Robert answered quickly, "What's up honey, you up for the meeting. You calling must have to do with Eyal and your file. I was waiting for your call."

"Yes and no. Have you on speaker-phone. Eyal was just re-operated on but nothing serious. Andy had to take out his stiches. Eyal was about to read my file (the last one) when Andy came to check on him. Now I would like for him to rest and read that file later but he doesn't want to disobey you."

"Sharon, I'll handle this, take that phone off speaker and pass it to me, please." Eyal eye were no more like the Cocker Spaniel type but so dark and angry that Sharon just did what he asked and went out of the room.

It didn't take long for Eyal to call her back. "OK my lady, your father gave your ideal the heads up, seem like I've been outnumber again. So please, this is getting a habit for you, knock me out.. again. Our 1 pm meeting has been pushed back at 7 pm, Joan had an emergency so everything seem to be falling into place for me having some R&R"

"Eyal, I've been thinking, I know what is in my file so after our meeting with Robert, I know you're going to read it even if it takes you all night. So why don't we take a hotel room for tonight (stop with those eye, I'm serious here) and we go through it together. I'll be less of a wreck for this 7 pm meeting and I can answer whatever questions (and you will have some) you'll have."

"You know, I'm might be making my first big mistake as team leader but I will accept your proposition. But I know a better place. I have an apartment here in DC, and if I ever need some medical help, Annie knows where it is. Hope Dr Michel doesn't find out I got from this bed, to a car, up an elevator and in another bed or cough but if he does, I'll blame it on you"

"We'll be careful. We still have the ambulance in the garage so don't think there a problem with your comfort. Then its date. Here I go again with a bad choice of words, please no comments. I'll give you your meds, text Annie and Auggie the changes in plan _(think they'll be glad to pass more hours together, Sharon winking to Eyal and Eyal nodding)"_

"Sharon forget the ambulance, not going to happen. I think you're going to want to try my wheels. Got a nice Lamborghini Aventador LP700, a loan from a good friend. Want to try it out.

"You're kidding me, just thinking of getting behind that cars gives me the chills. It has a top speed of 217 mph with a 700 HP 6.5L V12 engine and come with a hefty 376, 000$ price tag. It's named after a legendary beast from Spanish bullfighting. No streets in Washington can do it justice. You're not scare I'm going to hurt it."

Eyal extended his hand and pulled her down to kiss her head softly, "Really looking forwards to knowing you better. Thanks for holding my hand again, it meant a lot and please don't think too much about that dam file. Really looking forward to working this job but don't like the part where I have to know every gory detail of my friend's life."

"Glad that you think of me as a friend and the reads are necessary, believe me. You knowing the gory details might save our life's on missions. I've been there Eyal, thrust me."

Eyal nodded and slipped into a much needed sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

It was five to seven and everybody was present. Eyal, Robert, Sharon, Auggie, Joan and Annie.

Robert Jackson started the ball rolling for this meeting. "I'm going to get right to the point. Joan explanation of the situation was how can I say, a complete set up. The action that took place at the Embassy were not part of our original plan. That made us realize that we didn't have time for a practice run. We usually never do. By the way, we also now have no doubt that you can come together as an efficient team. Your actions with the embassy situation revealed that clearly and I'd like to personally thank you. Would somebody like to say something before I continue?

Annie indicated that she had a question.

"Yes Mrs. Walker" Robert acknowledge.

Sir, you are the head of MI-6, responsible for the mysterious A-Team and also Sharon father. On what role are you here?"

"Mrs. Walker love your 'a propos' _(to the fact)_ approach. To answer your question, I'm here as the head of the A-Team. I'm pulling together a handful of spies from MI-6, CIA and Mossad. I have gathered you here to offer you a place in this team. You have full power to refuse and to opp out at any time. The missions being what they are, we can't have no operative that isn't comfortable with the work. Needless to say that you agencies will welcome you back happily. Also we can terminate your participation at any time. Putting the team in jeopardy by inappropriate actions are also automatic exclusion.

The particular mission this team is going to be assigned is the protection of the ongoing peace talk between Israel and Palestine. The team workload is to protect the the Quartet of Middle East peace mediators (_The foursome of peacemakers - the US, Russia, the EU and the UN)._ We already have a threat and your good work stopped the first chapter of their terrorist actions. But don't kid yourself, there will be other chapters to come. The AALY has returned to active wrongdoings. We tried to stop them in 2002 and failed, Eyal and Annie managed to kill their leader in and out of sequence occurrence but the organization is still active. We are faced with a high educated and trained new regroupment of terrorists. The task of outsmarting them is huge. Our gold is not to stop them that is impossible. We made that error in 2002 and failed. Now our objective is to stop the ongoing threats one by one by staying one step ahead of them. Lots of travel, down time and danger are awaiting you. Your cover will be up and coming unknown music band. The concept can be taken in many direction, it will be Eyal moves as to where this cover goes.

"Joan would you like to say a word." Joan got up and looked at Annie and Auggie.

"To tell you that I'm proud of you two would be and understatement. I've watch you grow in very capable spies and wonderful persons. You have giving more grief than I wish to remember but that's the price the boss of a talented operative has to bear. Sorry to have gotten you together with a half false pretense but you can now see why. Like Robert said you are free to refuse this offer and I will be honor to work with you again." To that Joan sat down smiling.

Mrs. Walker, you have another question? Jackson looked at Annie.

"Huh yes, who will head this team, you, Joan, Mossad. How does this team work?" Everybody could see Annie was beaming, she was one happy girl.

Robert Jackson pulled back a little, look at Annie and answered: "Walker you do have quite an inquisitive mind. Waiting for answers is not your strong point is it." To that everybody joined in and answered. "No it isn't"

"Yes there is a leader. Want to venture on who it is Mrs. Walker. Let us see your deduction skill in action." Jackson challenge Annie

"Easy, no deductions needed, it's obvious. A leader of an off the grid unit like this one has to be unattached, ruthless, experienced, skilled, sure of himself, have a very developed sixth sense, a big ego and a loner. Does this sound familiar to some of you." All looked at Eyal.

"Seem like you've been single out. Take the floor Eyal, think you have a speech to make." Jackson was smiling at Eyal.

Eyal stood. It had been a while since he had been on his two feet but he was feeling up to it. Dr Michel intervention had all but driving away the pain and he was starting to feel his energy back. Sharon was also looking at Eyal, "boys was he ever tall, all legs" His fidgeting made Sharon deduct that he was a bit nervous but up for the task.

"Thanks Annie, never thought you'd attach so much adjectives on me. You did not mention my abilities for speeches as one of my strong points and you would be right, it isn't. Look, I accepted this role first of all because of the importance of the mission. Robert chose you three but rest assure you would have been my first choices also. I've seen a lot of agents but you three are a special bunch. I would be proud to work with you as a team. I never did well with orders and don't intent to impose some on you. I consider my role as a coordinator for operations. What I need from you before we go any farther is your answer to the question: Do you want to work with me for this team?

Who was the first to answer, Annie of course! "I would be proud to work with you Eyal. I always trusted you with my life and I always will. Very happy and proud to be part of this A-Team."

Sharon then said a simple "Yes"

Auggie, was uneasy, stirring in his chair, he had a question for Eyal. "This mission is quite big. A four member team is quite small. Can I get a little more detail Eyal?"

Ah Eyal was prepared for this. Auggie was a soldier and a good one at that. He knew ground rules for forming a team and he was right. A four member only team was not enough.

"Sure Auggie, you are right. I have to give Jackson two other names by tomorrow. I also suggested to keep Joan, himself and Rivka as our in place collaborators, something like handlers (sorry no insubordination intended). Also, if he accept, Dr Michel would be joining us. But since I have not had the chance to speak to him, please do not mention anything to him. Having a doctor in our team could come in handy especially with Annie's talents. "Who's the one who got stab and who's the one who nagged our target" Annie spattered back.

Eyal threw a coy smiled at Annie and continued "We can have access to Intelligence gathering from most of the agencies. They are already working on tracking as much of the AALY origination as possible. Roberts has a couple of agents that we can count on for special mission or a demand for a special talent. We are not alone in this quest. And a personnel perk all travelling are first class, big change from our regular agencies. Also Auggie, I would like you to help me, not in the place of a tech opp but more as our strategic planner. Out of sorts plans only you can master. That ability will surely provide us with an element of surprise and we will need such capabilities. So I'm giving you one of my choice for a team member, taken it he be a tech opp. You also have till tomorrow to give me a name, sorry!

Auggie was taken aback, Eyal was mostly a loner. How could he be able to cover all of his questions/insecurities and even the ones he hadn't express. He knew now Eyal had what it took to be a leader and he was willing to embark in this adventure.

"Eyal, I'm impressed. With what I heard, I'd be honor to work with you. I have a question. - How, you always being a one man team, have you developed so rapidly such a knack for a team leader?" Auggie ventured.

"That's an easy answer, I know the reasons why I preferred to work alone so I will do all in my power not to impose them or have them happening to a team of such qualified operatives." Eyal was surprise to see how easily he was slipping in his new role. He was not duped enough to think it would always be as smooth but his start was going better that he expected.

"Hey Eyal, Annie interrupted, there is a little issue about debriefing, how are you going to handle that one? You once said you don't debrief."

Eyal shook his head from side to side and chuckle. "Annie I'll think of something. I have a feeling all my bad habits and words are going to come and haut me." Eyal said to a beaming Annie.

Robert Jackson was an attentive spectator and patting himself on the back for his excellent choices for a leader and team members. He predicted they were going to grow in a well-oiled machine

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

_The base of this story are all in place, now I can concentrate on writing the content of Sharon file and then start the missions. I would of like to add it to this chapter but it would have made it too long. I get my ideas for this story when I go for my daily jog. I sometime find myself laughing at my toughs. It give me the motivation I need to put my running shoes on when I don't feel like training. This way I don't get to sit at a computer screen and try to compose. I don't have time to do just that, it takes me longer to correct the style and spelling errors that to compose the text. Don't know what I'd do without internet for help with the English. Thanks for the kind review really like to read them. _


	6. Chapter 6 To Close the Circle

**6. To close the circle**

Joan and Robert had left. The night was still young so Annie and Auggie had suggested the four of them order some Chinese and have a talk between then. A discussion between friends to sort thing out, express opinions and establish the base of a good partnership.

Getting together with the food and beer, Annie started the conversation "Eyal, are you really OK with this role. Auggie pointed out and I know for a fact that you prefer to work alone. This is not a simple brush pass, it's a mission that might take a long time for us to see it through. Maybe we will never get a closure; it's that kind of mission."

"Look, I'm completely OK with this role as long as you guys are also. I got the reputation of being a loner mostly because of the type of mission that Mossad gave me. I can work with a team. It's funny because I never worked completely alone CIA operative (not to name one) like to do all tasks. But at Mossad we always work with teck op, profilers and other specialists in the course of a mission. Yes, I often prefer to work the field part of my missions alone, don't call in often to report but I know that most missions, to succeed, must be a team effort. Think my reputation is a bit over made. I don't intent to be a Control Freak and try to do everything by myself, you have my word on that. I have very qualified with me"

"Believe you Eyal, Auggie said. What with this save house? Are we obligated to stay here 24/7?"

"I talked to Robert about this. We will be travelling a lot and we'll probably stay in lots of safe houses. Here, in Washington, we can go as we please. This house will be our work place but we can sleep here if we need or want to. Langley will also open their offices to us. Auggie/Annie you will have the same security access at CIA, I with Mossad and Sharon with MI 6. We will have the support from the agencies in the countries were we will need to be deployed to. That way we don't have to start from scratch to gather the intel or follow movements of our targets. Hey look not that I don't like our little gathering but….if you don't mind, Sharon and I have an urgent and important matter at hand. We can talk later if you have some questions." Eyal wanting to get out of the safe house.

Ah, think I know where you guys going. Joan left a set of keys for you Eyal. Told me to give them to you with this note: "From Tomec, thank you Eyal for a small favour that went a long way, have fun. Would you be trying to impress Sharon with a fast and expensive car?"

"Mrs. Walker, think you were not supposed to read the note. Yes, it's a very special car but, sorry, not to woo Sharon. I had arranged it with Tomec before I even met Sharon. But the mission and my injury kind of made it impossible for me and Tomec to meet so he gave Joan, a mutual friend of ours, the keys. Sharon is not the only one who likes and can drive fast and expensive car" Eyal smirk at Annie. _She really wants to play matchmaker with me and Sharon. I will have to talk to her later_.

To that Sharon and Eyal were off but just before closing the door Eyal shot to Annie and Auggie, "See you guys tomorrow morning". There at least they got the information and I don't have to suffer the third degree.

Eyal said to Sharon "I can just see Annie face, she must be so proud of herself because the plan she's been planning 'is working' "

"Ah you notice Annie's tactics too. I really like her, she seem to want everyone around her to be happy. If they're not, she'll put in motion a plan to try and make them happy. Hope the hardship of this mission won't take that away from her."

'Hope not, Eyal said, OK Sharon where do we go from here. Want to take this car for a spin. I can arrange something. I have a friend that has a horse farm and I can drop by anytime."

"No Eyal, let's go to your apartment. Really want to get this over with."

Ok My lady, here are the keys, you're driving but promise to follow the speed limits. I don't want to end up at FBI quarter with a certain Agent Rossabi wanting to get me back on a plane to Israel."

"What? Sharon asked

"Never mind drive, I'll give you the direction to my apartment. It's not far from here."

Arriving at the apartment, Eyal instructed Sharon to park in the underground garage.

Sharon had really enjoyed the ride, she was feeling the car, testing it and toying it. Eyal could sense that she was an experience driver, he had to warn her often on the short ride to slow down. _Definitely need to check out what she was capable off. Could be useful._

"OK we're arrived, Mrs. Welby, this is my place in DC. Please come in, I'll show you around the place. But first, since I'm in a 'not following doctor's orders' path I'm having a glass of wine. Don't you dare tell me I can't, no one can talk me out of this. You want one?

No thanks Eyal, but if you have Pepsi or 7-up, I'll have some.

Are you kidding me!?

Euh… no. OK I'll just grab a glass of water, no problem.

After the quick tour of his place, Eyal and Sharon sat on the couch.

"Are you responsible for the 'look' of this apartment" Sharon eying Eyal

"Yes, brought a little something of towns/places I loved and started from there." Eyal said while pouring himself another glass of wine. Sharon gave him a disapproving look.

"Nice Eyal, you do have wonderful taste and talent. A deep sense of playful, sultry _sophistication_hums through this place _add to it q_uality details and fine _art pieces_ and you get an apartment that oozes cocooning. You would be an ace at home staging. Is this only a 'pied a terre' _(temporary second residence)_ or it has more of a home base for you? Sharon was impress with this man decorative talent.

_"__A bit of both. Don't really have a home base but this apartment is closest to it. Washington is often a home away from home. But you my dear have quite a way of describing things. Love your choice of words."_

_"__It's my English upbringing, Robert would be proud of me. He put it in to his mind to educate me with social sophisticated etiquette. He often said it was like the taming of the shrew"_

_Eyal had to laugh, he had an image Robert trying to knock into this girl that drinks Pepsi, some social sophisticated etiquette._

_"__Ok where should we get comfortable for the big read?" Eyal was eyeing Sharon._

_"__Personally I like to read in bed." _

_"__Didn't think it would be so easy to get you into my bed Mrs. Welby! I'm accepting YOUR invitation with pleasure." Eyal eyes were beaming and he flashed his sexiest smile_

_"__Down boy, think of it as a night at camp. I can remember when we would gather in one on our beds and talk all night. Did you ever go to camp in Israel? _

_"__Yes, boot camp while doing my military service and there was no powwow in a bed believe me" Eyal shrugging his shoulders._

_"__And by the way, perfect sexy smile. You know your moves Mr. Levin. The hand kisses and sexy smiles are textbook!"_

_"__What, may I ask, makes you think that my smiles and hand kisses are learned techniques, my lady?"_

_Because I'm trained to spot them. See MI-6 thought me lots of profiler and mentalist techniques. Here's the definition of a textbook smile, you decided:_

_The friendly man smiles with his teeth. The sexy man keeps his mouth shut._

_The friendly man smiles broadly. The sexy man's smile is not quite so broad._

_The friendly man smiles with both sides of his mouth evenly. The sexy man's smile has one side of his mouth smiling more than the other._

_Smiling more with the right side of your mouth comes across as warm and caring. Smiling more with the left side of your mouth comes across as slick and knowing_. _Women can decide very quickly if they think you're the kind of man they're looking for based on your smile alone__. It's one of those core fundamentals for winning over an asset._

"Your smile technique is tilting head with a left side smile. Is my case made Mr. Levin?"

"My lady you know what we are doing don't you, we're stalling. Let get comfortable and hit the bed shall we? Want to change, I have some tee-shirts that should be way too big for you and make a nice nightgown. Here, you go change in the bathroom and join me in the bed." Yes they were staling but Eyal wanted to stray away from the conversation they were having. Sharon was right on target with her deductions. Eyal was effectively trained on how to bring on the sexy moves. With time it became a second nature for him but he never though it could be that obvious. Sharon was one smart and very well trained spy.

Sharon returned wearing one of Eyal t-shirt. She had twisted the bottom hem with a ponytail elastic. Eyal glanced at her. The way she had arranged his t-shirt outline her muscular silhouette. Sharon was far from being his type a girl. She wasn't the racy/classy, tall and sexy type but more the off the shoulder kind of girl or Demi Moore type as Eyal called them. Usually he was not attracted by them but Sharon had something he was definitely reacting to.

"Very nice My lady, you know how to transform a loose fitting piece of man clothing to your advantage."

"Eyal, stop, I'm serious. We have work to do."

"OK, file open, starting to read. Family history, your mother was a very good MI-6 spy. Died by gunshot wound in a mission in Germany. The intel was oil and arms dealings. "Sharon, did you ever get the reason your mother left a child and a husband and put herself in harm ways?"

"Eyal, I don't have the answer to that, but you might. Aren't you doing exactly the same thing? The only difference is that you're alive and a man but the action is the same. And please don't give me the bullshit that's it's to protect them. I would of preferred to have grown up with my mother being a spy, not home often but alive and there for me." Sharon answered.

Eyal just shivered, he had asked for that one. "We can discuss that at another time, next, father a doctor, was an asset for CIA, and treated numerous CIA agents, died of a gunshot wound inflicted by a street kid that he was trying to help." _Eyal wince, both of her parents suffered a violent death._ The rest outline how Robert Jackson (her mother's brother) had taken her in and legally adopter her.

Next read was a resume of some of her missions and there were many and dangerous missions. Who had said she had an 11 years sabbatical leave. One of the mission caught his eye. She was credited for having taken down one Omar Ansari. He looked at Sharon and shook his head sideway "You want to tell me how did you end up involve with the Ansaris"

Sharon was solemn, "He was the one that shot and killed my mother. She was imbedded in his organization. Don't have the detail of how she was made but he killed her in cold blood. Don't be sorry for me, I didn't grow up with the thought of revenging my mother. I was told my mother died in a car accident while on a mission. I only learned about the whole story when I was 17 and on one of my first missions for MI-6. Robert decided that I should know the truth if I was going to flirt with spycraf.

The Ansari's were in Britain as in the US untouchables! But when your vengeance mission went haywire in Amsterdam it gave us an opening. The A-team was sent in to finish the job. Only Omar was our target since it had leaked that he was responsible for the killing of a Britain national, Megan Carr I think her name was. Let's say he was less "attractive" to the British government. The real reason was that he did no longer have much clout with the oil cartel, so he was now expendable! We entered his compound, I got to Omar first, finished the job and was extracted. He never even saw me. His son was not a target of ours, when I was extracted he was still alive. Also, we were on our track and deducted that you wanted to finish your vengeance! We knew where you were at all times, sorry but we use you. I can tell you how you hid in the server room, pass through the ventilation traps and ended up in the living room. Khalid had just discovered his father with a gunshot wound in the head. Khalid went down in the exact same way his father did. Good shot Eyal. That women Khalid killed must have been important to you"

Eyal's body went numb, they had used him. When he had face Khalid Eyal concluded that the son had killed the father. He had acted swiftly and brought down Khalid. Never had he thought that he had been uncovered by spies. "So you are also a cold blooded killer"

"I guess so, Eyal, I guess so. It takes a real bad ass scumbag for me to be able to kill another human being. But, and don't get me wrong, I do it and will continue doing it. I can live fine with myself by thinking that my actions might have given a kid more time with his mother or father."

"You and your choice of words "bad ass scumbag" another English expression?" Eyal laugh, the laughing helping him cope with the facts he was uncovering.

"No not an English expression, just me expressing my total revolt and using the most polite words I can."

"Look, I really would like another glass of wine. Let's take a break, I have an envelope I need to get in the car. A quick walk will clear my head a bit. I'll be back in a minute." Eyal walked out of the apartment.

Sharon was now shaking, there was only one other chapter of her life that Eyal had to know about but it was a shocker. Robert had told Sharon that it was necessary to tell Eyal the true about this mission but he also advised her that it could take Eyal in a downwards spiral. Eyal needed to deal with these fact before starting his new assignment.

Eyal, as promise, returned quickly. The envelope was a cover. He had return with a couple of cans of Pepsi. Sharon was touched that he could be so considerate. She was craving a Pepsi. That brewage was her thing. For some it's coffee, vine or beer. For Sharon, it was Pepsi.

"Do you at least drink it out of a glass" Eyal ventured.

"No the can will do fine"

"That's what I figured" Eyal opened the can and handed it to her

"Thanks Eyal, very considerate of you."

"OK, last leg, let's get through it"

Eyal started reading the last pages of her files. He was thinking so far so good nothing earth shattering He was surprised at the number of missions Sharon had been on and especially the fact that they had never run into one another. Some of Sharon missions were often related, close in date and time to his. He was slightly surprised that she seemed to have the same interior motive and outlook about her job as he did. Surprise but also sad, his and her life had a hard, dark and hidden side. Both of them still wanted to continue in this life, what kind of people were they? One difference between him and Sharon was in the way that she lived her "normal" life. Her kids knew she was a spy and seemed, from what he read, OK with their mother's underground career. She had what was a normal life, active in benevolent mostly for sport organizations she even had friends. Eyal was impressed. Since his divorce he had made himself a promise to never have to hurt as he did going through that separation. His life was his missions and missions were his life. Sharon had chosen another path, she lived it in the real world with friend, children and ex-husband but still succeeded to get in the field when needed. Didn't know how she could pull it all off but she did.

Eyal resumed his reading: The location was Israel and it was the mission where Sharon had gotten critically injured. OK here we go, my sense are telling me that thing are going to get ugly. The date was also very familiar '2002'. The year he dropped out of med school because his sister had been killed by the same terrorist organization they were now fighting again. No, it can't be, a tiny thought sent him into a dizzy terror. Robert had said that the A-team had failed in 2002 to take down the AALY. What if Sharon … He looked at Sharon and his eyes were blank, black and the pain in his face was too much for her to bear.

"Eyal I'll take over from here."

She had been sitting Indian style beside him. She shifted out of that position kneeled beside him and just hug him.

'Yes you read correctly, I was with Sarah when she died. Sarah was a Mossad operative. She had been for a year when I met up with her. Robin, my sister was with us. We had a mission to uncover a group of student that from our intel were recruiting fragile students to act as suicide bombers. That day in 2002 we were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Eyal couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. He got up and rapidly went to the bathroom to vomit.

Sharon was not far behind. "Eyal want to stop, we can take a break"

"No I want to hear this, I have to hear this. Sharon what…. How…. dam it..." he leaned against the wall and slid down, his hand hiding his face.

"Come on Eyal, Sharon pulled him back up, let's get you in bed so you don't reopen your wound."

Once back in bed, Eyal had composed himself a bit and asked Sharon to continue.

Sharon picked it up where she had left off. "Sarah wanted us to go to the Peace talk gathering. She told us to we had to see firsthand why she had joined Mossad. So we went with her. We had just arrived when all hell broke loose. We were all armed and trained so decided to try to help the guards. Sarah was running point and guiding us where we could help. We spotted a car coming in with what we guess was a bomb. In a spur of a moment, Sarah had opened a car door, shouted to Robin to shoot continually at the upcoming car. I was on the driver's side so I got behind the wheel, Sarah sat beside me. We looked at one another and knew what we had to do. If we didn't stop that car from crashing in that kibbutz lots of people would die. It was, and we were very much aware of it, a suicidal move. Irony of it all we were on a non-related mission to stop suicide bombers. I tried to press on the gas but just couldn't. So Sarah just flooded it and the car bolted toward that other upcoming car. The driver started shooting at us and just as we were about to impact it, I was shot and all went blank. I woke up 6 weeks later. Sarah was dead. I had been ejected from the card but a bullet had pieced my jaw and neck. I was in critical condition for about 3 months and then needed lot of reconstructive surgery.

"That's the worst of it Eyal. Now we are going to take a break. Eyal are you still with me"

Eyal seemed frozen in place, color had drained from his face, his skin clammy and he was wide-eyed as looking at something no one else could see. Eyal body was shutting down and him having being recently injured didn't help. It was imperative that she treat him rapidly.

She gently lied Eyal down on the bed, covered him, and elevated his legs. He felt like a ragged doll. She was preparing to give him a muscle relaxant when he grab her wrist and said "No, don't, please don't"

To that Sharon just put her hand around his shoulders and cuddle him like a mother would do for her child. He cried for a long time. Crying is good Sharon though, better than a black rage. Eyal started taking in Hebrew, she let him. Not understanding but guessing it was a prayer. He needed this, she though.

Sharon lost track of time and even may have dosed of. Eyal voice awakened her.

"Sharon can you tell me what happened after you woke up"

"If you want me to Eyal, he nodded, so she continued her story. "I was put in an induce coma. For a couple of week nobody gave me a living chance. MI-6 had sent their best doctors but it was an Israeli doctor that definitely saved my life. He was the only one who believed that I could and would live through my lungs collapsing 3 times, 2 cardiac arrest and most of my jaw was gone. If it was not for him, believing in me as a fierce fighter, they would have let me pass away. My injuries were severe but no vital organs were hit so that Dr. defended his case to continue treatment. That doctor, Eyal, was your uncle. To your family, we (me and Robin) were Sarah's British pen pal friends on a visit. I know your mother, step-father, brother and uncle. You were off to med school so we never met while I was in Israel. Our mission didn't concern your family so no intel was gathered on them. Since I had not written, in my mission report, about our little 'encounter' a couple of years earlier no one at MI-6 could connected the dots that that boy (you) I had met while on my previous mission was Sarah's brother.

Even I didn't ID you. Sarah told me about a brother that had kind of strayed away from the family. A thing with your step-father I remember her telling me. Since you did not come to her funeral, I never met you. As soon as I was well enough to travel, they shipped me to my home town in Canada. I recovered, took a break from the spy world, married, and had two kids and divorce. Once a spy always a spy, I didn't stay inactive long but been a mother, my mission were mostly Intelligence gathering and hit and kill mission (I'm sorry to say I'm good at those). I never returned to Israel, often wanted to but never got the courage to do it. Maybe I am scared of the memories.

I got the scorpion tattoo from Mossad/Kiddon as a thank-you for stopping that car boom. For me it was more a reminder of my friend Sarah. Didn't know her long but we kind of hit it off well together. Your mother even said once that we were spiritual sisters.

Only your uncle knew that me and Robin were spied and that Sarah was Mossad.

When Robert needed to put together a new A-Team, he connected the dots while researching you. He did not try to hide it from me all those years, he just didn't know. My dad can't explain why the two of us shared so much but never met before this. By the way, thanks for blabbering to him that we had that close encounter while in med school, I had never told him. Eyal force himself to smile. Boys that girl never miss an occasion to put one in, even in such a gloomy moments.

Eyal took Sharon hands and spoke "Sharon, I thought with killing Cardinal that I had closed my wounds. But I now realized that I did not let go of Sarah's memory. There is no way I can complete this new mission without trying to seek closure. I would like you to come with me to Israel. Think you also have to let go and seek closure, at least reacquaint yourself with my family. I dealt with Sarah death by shutting out family, friends and putting barriers between me and life to avoid the hurt.

Eyal there is another person I know, you should know about. We hung out me Sarah, Robin and your….. ex-wife Hanna.

Eyal just dropped his head and cried again, Sharon joining him.

"What do you say Sharon, will you come to my country and get reacquainted with my family? We both need this"

"Eyal it's going to stir sad memories for them, you really want to do this? I'm scare it will hurt them"

"I – we need to do it Sharon, I need to do it with you. You haven't really grieved your friend death. You need this as much as I do. Think the pain my family will encounter will be overridden with the good of seeing one of Sarah's friend."

Sharon's tears were spilling slowly down her cheeks as Eyal held her lightly. It was his turn to comfort her. He kissed her softly, she responded with a crushing kiss. That kiss was turning into a raw need for both of them.

"Sharon, we have to stop now, I can't take advantage of you at this time."

"Eyal tell me you don't want the same thing. I know it's more lust than love but if that what it take to get pass this tension so be it."

The next moments were of shocking intensity and spirals of pleasure till she felt as if she was floating. All of the tension draining away as she collapsed in his arms. He tugged her gently against his chest and kissed her lightly. Looking in to his eyes she could sense that he had just been swept by the same emotions. Eyal eyes had teared up, how could such a detached and macho man display such tender caring.

Yes they had to close the circle in order to find closure!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Lots of you seem to be anxious for what was in Sharon file. Sure hope this is up to your expectations. Really had problem to make my words flow with this chapter. Thanks for the review, love to read them


	7. Chapter 7 A soul connection

**Chapter 7 – A soul connection**

_"A soul connection is a resonance between two people who respond to the essential beauty of each other's individual natures, behind their facades, and who connect on this deeper level..." (John Welwood) _

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**_

_**A short chapter to have a closing on Eyal and Sharon heart to heart and to get started with the mayhem and mystery part of my story; The mission. Thanks for your reviews, really love reading them. Hope you like my story.**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**_

Eyal woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and another smell he hadn't encounter in a long time. His body felt like it had went to hell and back He got up, got dress and saw that Sharon was sitting at the table and reading the morning paper.

"Hello sleepyhead' she greeted him. 'I would have thought you were an early riser. Had time to prepare the coffee and made the unusual Shakshouka your mother fed me while I was recuperating. Ate puree food for such a long time, eggs were about the only think that I could eat as is. It was always a treat to eat your mother's cooking. I remember her telling me she always cooked this breakfast for her kids if they were going through a sad moment. Though you might like a little touch of home. I'm sure it not up to your mother's but I hope it's at least eatable. In Canada we have a different version of this special Shakshouka, for us it's just eggs and ketchup, but it also does the job of comforting kids"

Eyal went up to her, cupped her face with his hand, eyed her lovingly and whispered softly "Don't you know, My lady, food is always better in Israel. Thanks, this brings back lovely memories. Very thoughtful of you, Mrs. Welby."

"My way of saying I'm sorry for putting you through all of this" Sharon locked her eyes with his and bowed her head to meet his.

Sharon broke their tender moment by adding "You should eat, eggs are not very good when cold. But I'm impressed Eyal, you must cook or have a maid because there is real food in this place. From my save house experiences that's not found often for a spy of the male gender!"

"Let me answer your numerous morning questions: This is my apartment, not a safe house; don't have a maid; I like to cook and yes normally I'm an early riser but let's say my night was, how can I put it, an emotional roller-coaster. Eyal took a swallow of coffee, got a mouthful of Shakshouka and nodded approvingly to Sharon.

"Never heard you get up and I'm a light sleeper, somebody is well trained! And by the way you My lady are a cuddler, notice at one point you rewrapped yourself in my arm when I tried to move. I'm flattered" Eyal shooting a devilish grin to Sharon.

"What can I say it just felt right. In our line of work we often take what we can when we can but always hope that one day the 'when and what' will stay longer than a one night stand."

Eyal nodded and added "Look what happened between us,

Sharon cut him "Was wonderful Eyal and in no circumstances do I think you took advantage of our emotional turmoil. We both wanted and needed that moment. Don't worry I'm not the clinging type. We both have issues to set strait before we can look at our feelings for one another, if we ever get there. I like what you proposed last night. I'd be glad and even look forward to going to Israel with you. It will be wonderful to see your family again after all those years and especially with you there. Think your mother will be more than happy seeing you make peace with Sarah death. But let's get this mission on the road before. It's a long term mission, we will not always be active so why don't we fit a trip in on our first down time.

"I agree with you. It will give me time to sort this all out. I still have question for you but let say I had enough 'coming to term moments' for one night. Definitely going to need to understand more of how the Universal Law of Cause and Effect works. Don't know what to call this intricate part of our lives, karma, fate or destiny. Never was one to believe in destiny but the connections we have seem supernatural." _Eyal didn't know how he felt about Sharon. She was like nobody he had ever encountered before. He didn't have fantasies of her like he did for Annie. There was no ardent craving her, burning desiring for her or strong yearnings to be intimate with her. It just felt right being with her and she seem to bring back normal human feelings within him. It had been years since he had remembered his mother touches, her calming voice and her caring words when he was feeling low. This girl had a way of bringing all those memories and feelings from underneath the barriers he had built to protect himself. How could this be, how could she achieve this. Well I'll just have to l__et time run its course and see where this current take me, he said to himself._

"A penny for your thoughts, Sharon startled him – Hey, I don't mean to be the bearer of another complicated situation but were going to have to handle our two friends that are trained and very good at reading people. They are going to see something has changed with us hope you realize that don't you?"

Eyal smirked and said "Why don't we give them exactly what they want. The best way to fool them is to act as if what happened happened. The good old truth! If they think we're having a budding love affair, they'll cry victory and stop the matchmaking efforts. Less stress for us in keeping our actions in check, we'll just act naturally. You should be up to that, Mrs. Welby. You seem to be quite good at flirting with males companions."

Sharon push on his shoulder, looked him stray in the eyes and quipped "Don't worry Mr. Macho, you're in for quite a ride. I get even worse when I have been intimate with a guy. No more physical barriers! But seriously, Eyal, what about your feelings for Annie. Doing this has to be hard on you. I don't want to cause you any more sorrow."

"Sharon my feelings for Annie have changed, seeing her with Auggie feel right. She'll always have a fond place in my heart and we will always be very special friends. Presently you are wreaking havoc with my emotions and I would like to take the time to work through these feelings, explore them, understand them and even play with them to see what we can offer one another. I'm not hung up or saddened with the Annie 'what might have been', please believe me. We may not be ready to start a love affair but I would at least like, with your permission, to begin exploring possible avenues."

"Yes, I like the idea of just playing the good old truth card. Very clever of you Mr. Lavin. It will be easier for us that way. As for exploring, I'm quite OK with it" Sharon couldn't stop herself from giving Eyal a peck on his cheek. Eyal twisted on himself and turned that peck in a kiss. Sharon responded but suddenly put her finger to his lips and said "You my friend have a breakfast to finish, I have a shower to take and before you quip about taking a shower together, it's not going to happen... with that she flirtatiously put one hand on his shoulder and the other at the base of his jean, pushing him backward toward the bathroom door and her fingers lingered at the base of his jeans for a few short seconds and pulled away. "Told you I get better at flirting after you know what." And off she was to take her shower, leaving a tingling Eyal on the doorstep to the bathroom!"

Eyal was thinking: "My boy, you've just been officially outranked in the flirting techniques. This girls knows her move and think I'm going to have fun getting to know her better. If she doesn't kill me first, geez I really need a cold shower."


	8. Chapter 8 Looking for something dumb to

**Chapter 8. Looking for something dumb to do**

Sharon and Eyal were on their way to the safe house or that's what Sharon through.

"Eyal, where are we going? This is not the way back to the safe house." Sharon looking at Eyal.

"Want to try out this car Mrs. Welby? I'd like to see you drive. I had arrange laps for myself at the SCCA (Sports Car Club of America). I can share them with you if you like?" Eyal keeping his attention on the road and smiling because he was feeling Sharon eyes gleaming.

"You serious, I'd love to. What level are you at in Time Trials: PDX, Club Trials, Track Trials or Hill Climbs?" Sharon asked a surprise Eyal

What? I just like to run a couple of laps, flirt with high speed and believe it or not just relax. You seem to know a little about racing." Eyal was really getting to think this girl had quite a baggage knowledge behind her. She might not be the uptown girl type but was well schooled.

"Always loved speed and I know what you mean by the "relaxing" part. When you're on a lap at high speed and the car seem like its gliding you can just imagine yourself at the edge of the horizon, peaceful and invigorating at once. Love that feeling." Sharon seemed to be in her own little world

"Who introduce you to racing?" Eyal was curious

"Robert introduced me to racing. He wanted me to rub shoulder with the rich and famous, he still being on_ his social sophisticated etiquette trip for me._ It didn't turn out the way he imagined. I caught the motorsports bug literally, so instead of a classy prom style dress, he had to settle for me in a helmet overalls, gloves and boots. And the best of it is that he had to pay for it all! I gather this car is prepared for road racing. If so; it's Club Trials or Track Trials that we will be doing. I prefer the later, the speeds and intensity levels are higher"

"You know you racing. I'll let you handle those details with the track personnel. Me, I just drive on instincts. Ok were here, let's see what this car is capable of. You want to start My lady." Eyal getting out of the car and settling the detail of his escapade with a track employee.

"Your laps, your start! Eyal, can we ride together? I loved to see how you handle yourself."

"Don't see why not it's our life, come let's get dress for a couple of laps of 'relaxation' my dear lady!"

It didn't take long for both of them to be on the track and waiting for the three green lights to signal the start. It was very fast and very good driving from both of them. The track employees were impressed.

When they were finished, Eyal friend came out to meet them "As always Eyal I'm impressed, you should really take up racing as a career. I'm see you came with a friend."

"Tomec, like you to meet Sharon Welby, my partner in driving today."

"She was driving, I'm impressed. Nice to meet you Mrs. Welby.

"Likewise, very nice and fast car. It's well adjusted for road race and time trials, do you race?"

"I do but just for fun, no competition for me, well maybe with my over the edge competitive friend here." Tomec lifting his eyes to Eyal.

"It was nice to see you Tomec, but we really have to be going. Thanks for the very nice wheels."

"No problem Eyal, I still owe you big times, Shalom my friend. Sharon, nice meeting you and I'm extending a personal invitation to a private Time Trial, me and you."

Tomec, I've pulled you out lady trouble numerous time before, stop while you're ahead." Eyal looked at his friend shaking his head.

"Thanks, I'll be happy to take you up on your offer. Glad to have met you." Sharon answered.

Returning to the car Sharon put her hand on Eyal shoulder and said "Thanks Eyal, really loved this outing. You can handle yourself quite well. Like living on the edge don't you?"

"As much as you do, My lady. Very impressive for …" Eyal stopped, he was going to say 'a girl' but he presume the damage was already done.

"Eyal Lavin you were going to say 'for a girl' weren't you. Isn't that a bit sexism for a man of the world like you? I'm disappointed"

Eyal just raised his shoulders and laugh sheepishly "Guilty as is"

At that Eyal's phone rang, he answered it on hand held. It was Auggie. "Eyal, better get yourself and Sharon, if she with you, here. Our little 'amis' _(friends)_ are resurfacing.

"Yes Sharon is with me and we are already on route" Eyal turning to Sharon and saying "Gentleman and **Gentlewoman**, start your engines… this mission is about to begin

"Save by the bell, Mister Man's Man!" Sharon pouted

They arrived at the safe house rapidly. Auggie was prepared to give them the last development. Eyal looked around, Auggie had transformed this save house in a Geek's castle with numerous state of the art toys.

"Where is Annie" Eyal asked.

"Out for a run, should be back shortly" Auggie said.

"What do we have?"

"Both the Palestinian President and Israeli Prime Minister are due to meet with U.S. Secretary of State separately in Europe in the coming weeks to discuss the negotiations. We've heard chatter that a last minute meeting was schedule in the US before taking this show to Europe. And guess who wants to crash this party?" Auggie was saying while putting visual aids on screen.

"Yes, I see we're on the move" Annie said coming in. "About time, I was getting a little bore, what's up"

"We have chatter that another attempt could be tried in US soil" Auggie answered.

All were in mission mode. No flirting, battering or teasing only four very well trained operative planning out their next moves.

"Auggie, where has the FBI and US state department organise this meeting." Eyal was getting ready to piece together an intervention plan.

"Tomorrow, there is a fund raising reception at the Huxley's for the Carnegie Institution for Science. It's a front for a backstage cloaked in secrecy private reunion. These peace talk have been tagged Smoke and Mirror talks and our soap opera cast on Capital Hill is wanting to put things straight before they take this show to Europe." Some of these issues were communicated to the media. So people we have a leek. If the media has some information, the AALY is also on the take. Since we stopped their first attempt, their in revenge mode. That's all for now folk" Auggie finished his lecture.

Eyal took over – "OK we know their MO is principally bombs and snipers. They're are highly organised in Palestine and Israel but much less on US soil. They rarely use the same tactical plans. For the Embassy they had hired help attend the reception. They're not going down that path again. I'd like us to try to defuse the threat but make them believe they would have succeeded if it wasn't for bad luck. Don't want them to think that were on their trace. If we can stop the attack from happening but at the same time put bugs on the terrorist to track them we could maybe collect valuable information. I presume FBI will be assuring security. I'll be at my post as Israeli's security. I'll get in touch with Rivka to secure that part of it. Auggy can you get into the NSA and CSS data processing and try to decrypt their latest foreign intelligence data."

"Can sure try but what are we looking for" Auggie was impressed with Eyal knowledge of the agencies of the American government.

"Anything that pertains to tomorrow's date or purchases for bomb making equipment or riffles from foreigner or riffles. Auggie have you thought about who you want in on this team because now is the time to bring him/her in."

"Well, I asked Eric Barber, he one of the best and he also a very good cobbler. Up to date in the upgraded security in passport confections. Ask Joan first, she was not please but accepted when I promised her as that we could share Eric. Eric accepted and eager for the challenge. There one down side, he's not a field operative, really not the type." Auggie slightly smiling thinking of Eric's natural clumsiness.

"Get him here, now. We'll make sure to keep him with the teck op toys. We have less than 24 hours to gather data and secure our operation, we have to plan out time wisely" Eyal told turning to the girls

"Annie, Sharon, you girls get yourself hired for that evening. Contact Joan, she should have names for you to get in touch with. Don't get a cover in the reception area, but more one that puts you in the hidden agenda of this evening. Try dealer at a Black Jack table or a last minute replacement for the head of an escort service, anything that pertains to entertaining the "real" guess. We're not playing the music band card again. It would be too easy for them to make us. Look I have two people to meet with so I'll be gone for most of the day. We regroup here, this evening to put a final stamp on our assignment." To that Eyal was out the door.

Annie taking Sharon's arm and dragging her out, "Come on we have to get ourselves a job. I like the idea of playing 'Madam'. Sharon have something in mind."

"I'll wait and see what Joan thinks. Maybe you can play 'Madam' and I get in as an escort. We'll be able to stay close to one another and the evening should go up in smoke before I have to do any 'work'"

"Just texted Joan and she waiting for us. Auggie, me and Sharon are going to Langley's."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

It had been quite a whirlwind type of day but everybody had gone about to finishing their task. Auggie and Eric had gathered good intel on the guests, backgrounds check and the general timeline of the evening. They also had sorted out some tracking devices that could be pin on the suspects. Sharon and Annie were going in as an Escort service. Sharon would be acting as the "Madam". Joan had instructed them that Sharon being older and less the escort type, she was best suited for the "Madam" role and Annie one of the escort. Annie and Sharon had then countered the real "Madam" and had forcefully made her accept to stand aside for the night. With their threat to divulge her client list and to offer all her girls immunity to who talk the most… she kind of had no choice to step down for the night.

The foursome were talking around the table, eating pizza that Eric had ordered when Eyal came in. He was not alone. Dr Michel and FBI agent Vincent Rossabi were with him.

"Hi Eyal, you have friends with you. We have plenty of pizza left, care to join us guy" Sharon not knowing what the guest knew was talking like a normal roommate.

Annie's face was frozen, she was looking at Eyal to Agent Rossabi back to Eyal.

"Hi Vincent," Annie ventured shyly, "You must have one of your migraines. I seem to remember bringing them on when we meet."

Vincent just flashed Annie a sympatric smile

Eyal speaking "Eric, glad to have you on our team. Guys, let me introduce you to two members of our team. Except Eric, you all know Dr. Andy Michel, he'll be joining us, not directly as a doctor but as a bomb specialists. He'll be with us later, he has to secure his replacement at the hospital. By the way, Sharon you could of shared this tidbit (bomb specialist) of information with me."

"Need to know basis and you didn't need to know and didn't asked." Sharon answered with the cutest grin.

"OK, fair game Mrs. Welby." Eyal continued. "This is FBI agent Vincent Rossabi. Vincent, I think the only persons you don't know are Sharon Welby, a operative for the A-team, her father is Robert Jackson – head of MI-6 and our Big Boss. and Eric Barber, our latest teck op. Vincent will be with us operating as himself, an FBI agent. I pulled a couple of string and got him promoted to FBI agent de liaison cooperating with the CIA. He'll be our eyes and ears for the FBI versions of the event. With the help of Joan, FBI thinks the CIA is collaboration with them to see that these peace talks go smoothly inside the US and abroad. FBI is glad for CIA RARE full collaboration, and we have ourselves an excellent operative to work with. Both Vincent and Andy have been read in on the spec. of this mission and have accepted to help us."

"Eyal it seem that with all your 'Connaissances feminine' (girlfriends) you could have at least hired a girl. Were outnumbered 2 to 5 not fair! Sharon eyeing Eyal.

Andy stepped in "Ah my dear Sharon think of it this way, a lot more specimens for your flirting playground. You should be happy. I seem to remember being in a safe house with you is always, how can I say, unpredictable making the missions often seemed less dangerous! Remember the last time we were together in a safe house, it was 2 girls 4 boys and you manage to get us all married."

"What" everybody said in unison

"Low very low of you Andy, you're going to pay for this. Suppose you guys want to know what my dear friend is talking about"

"Yes" again in unison

"Well, it was in Las Vegas, our mission was completed but we had to stay to ground for 48 hours, boring… boring. We had a satchel of money that no one could trace so I got thinking that we could at least have fun getting to know what Vegas could offer us. We strolled The Strip, caught the dancing fountain show at Bellagio, the erupting volcano at the Mirage and the animated statues at Caesars Palace. We were returning to our safe house and we passed in front of a Wedding Chapel. I started singing Marry You by Bruno Mars. Sharon started singing a couple of lines of the song:

_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

After I finished singing, I propose to Andy, Sophia proposed to Randy and our jokers, two of your compatriots Eyal, two of the coolest Mossad agent I"ve ever got to work with, Jacob and Rufus played the game and proposed to one another. That's when I shot out the idea of actually going in the chapel and experience what a Vegas fast wedding was. We all got married. We used our fake ID so no worry that this was going to be "legal" but we didn't know that those 'certificates' actually get registered. It didn't take long for our agencies to get wind of what we had done. Because we had put our location and ID's in jeopardy, they had to scramble to get those certificates to disappear. I was on brush passes for the next three months, my father was so pissed but nevertheless I still had the time of my life.

Eyal was eying Sharon with a wacky teasing face "I heard about that stunt, Jacob and Rufus were also on brush passes for the next year! You Mrs. Welby got off easy. Rivka was so mad at them. So you were the one behind that mishap why doesn't that not surprise me! Interesting you and Dr. Michel married"

"Eyal what have you gotten me into? I knew that working with Mrs. Walker here would be, how can I say, dangerous but now am I going to have to worry about getting teased to death or married during some down time!" Agent Rossabi was pleading at Eyal.

"Don't worry, you should know I never tease while I'm on the clock but as soon as I get to know you better Vincent, I promise to help you relaxed. Such a cutie, looking so professional but so stiff." Sharon playing to loosen Vincent's tie.

"Sharon behave," Eyal was shaking his head.

"Do I detect a little bit of jealousy, Eyal" Annie whispering in Eyal ear

"Annie behave" Augggie shot back.

Eric was watching all of this and thinking "This is going to be loads of fun"

Andy crossing his arm and saying "Ah good old time, glad to be back in business"

This evening went well Eyal was thinking. This time together was important for the team to get to know each other. He could tell Sharon and Andy had experience working to bring together a group of strangers. They had done this before and he was thankful for their unsolicited help. Eyal had also contacted Robert to fill him in on his progress and especially the intervention that would be going on tomorrow. Now it was time to settle one other task: Annie. He wanted to have a talk with her.

Clearing this with Auggie, he was now ready to tackle Annie "Annie, would you like to take a walk?" Eyal dropping down to Annie reading on the cough.

"Sure, Eyal, what's up" Annie looking at him with a peering look

"Come on, put you coat on" Eyal not wanting to say nothing in the apartment.

"Hey tall guy what's up, did I already screw up something? Joan has a bet with Arthur on how much time it will take for me to do something of books." Annie was teasing Eyal.

"Annie, stop, we – I need to talk about our feelings for one another. You are well aware that I have deep feelings for you."

Annie interrupted Eyal "You are making this pretty hard on me. I don't want to hurt your feelings. You mean so much to me." Annie putting her hand up to Eyal face. How can I say this, I'm happy in my relationship with Auggie. We had our ups and downs but we are now at a point where we are both confident in what we have. I'll always have a special place in my heart for you not as a lover but a very dear friend. You're a lovely man Eyal, inside and out you deserve to be happy and it pains me to give you grief."

"Annie, it's OK, remember I'm a spy, I can see that with Auggie everything is flowing and that you two are in love with one another. I'm glad for you and want you to know that I will also have a special place in my heart for my lovely Neshema. You're a special lady and Auggie is a very lucky man." Eyal cupping Annie face with his large hands and kissing her forehead softly.

"Eyal, I noticed that you and Sharon have a nice bantering going on. You follow her with your eyes when she leaves the room, you have a shy smile when she teases you and you can't even become the "hard/cocky" Eyal with her. Also you often call her 'My lady', the operative word being 'My'. Eyal you might not realise it yet but you have feelings for her. My sister Danielle notice that I was in love with Auggie before I did. I'm doing, for you, the same thing Danielle did for me, I'm telling you to look truthfully at your feelings Eyal. You opened your heart to me because I reached out to you again and again. Sharon is the same kind of person. She feels people and she, like me, knows when a person need a little TLC and goes out of her way to give it to them. Behind her facade is a bleeding hearted liberal! Call me crazy, I don't know why, but you two have something that clicks together, it's like you two were made for each other."

"Annie stop, I know first-hand what Sharon is capable of. Yes, like you, her heart is in the right place and her antics have an uncanny way of getting to me. I don't know how she does it but I seem to lose all of my restrains with her. Leaving me with the dilemma of feeling pleasure when I am guilty of taken advantage of her. We have a long route of spy craft behind us and our paths have never crossed knowingly but we do have lots of life experience in common. Damm Annie, I had crossed out loved from my life for a long time and now I am faced with two persons I deeply care for. Don't quite know how to deal with it all."

"My god Eyal, you two slept together, didn't you?" Annie exclaimed herself

Eyal just lifted his shoulder and sighted. Ah the irony of being among spies, nothing can get pass them, especially Annie.

Annie just hug Eyal and whispered in his ear "Eyal bring down some of those barriers that you have built, you deserve to be happy and the only way that it is going to happen is to leave this girl play with you heart. Love has a funny way of creeping up at you, it happened to me with Auggie. Don't be scare, it's a lovely sensation, you'll recognize it when it hits you, I promise. I'm so happy for you, I will always love you in a special way. Looking forward to seeing you squirm, Sharon is going to play havoc with your emotions I can just feel it."

Unbeknown to then they had a spectator, Sharon, returning from an late night run, had watch their whole encounter but was too far to hear their conversation.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OK their mission has begun, but I like writing about the mushy stuff better. I wanted to do a couple of mission only chapter and then put the personals feeling at the end only…. Well that's not going too happened because I would get bored with my own writing. It seem I have to get a little of lovers emotions in each chapter. So that's what it will be, the intrigue of the mission blended with the perfume of personal emotions. Hope you share my view on this, please review I love to read them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9 - Le petit Prince

**Chapter 9 - Le Petit Prince – The Little Prince**

It was four hours before the start of the fund raising reception at the Huxley's, Annie, Sharon plus 4 other CIA operatives were on route to be cleared by Security.

Security that was headed by Eyal for the Israeli side and agent Rossabi for the FBI. So the girls were not worried about that part of the mission. Nevertheless Annie was wondering how Eyal would treat them "Wonder if Eyal is going to frisk search us?"

"I wouldn't put it pass him", a smiling Sharon answering to Annie question, "but don't think it's going to be necessary. The newest tools is now 'electronic frisking'. It's a device that uses electromagnetic energy waves and terahertz that bounce of metallic objects, sending back images of guns and/or explosives. We won't even know it's there: a virtual pat down!"

"Yes, I notice that trend also, doesn't seem to stop the attacks but puts a dent in our privacy." Annie responding from her experiences.

"Ok let's sum up our plan for tonight. Luckily, from the demands we received our gentlemen friends are more interested in an evening of dancing, blackjack and drinks. They need to stay on standby if the Palestinian President and Israeli Prime Minister need their help on a specific matter. No special "demands", not to say there won't be none but at least it's not written in black and white. We should be able to observe the limited guess and personnel quite easily."

Annie took over from Sharon "Eric gave Eyal and Vincent bugs and cameras to sweep the room so we have eyes and ears in the place. Auggie and Eric will be in the Catering Service van watching our moves. The boys can communicate between them but we girls are left in silence. We kept our own name for this evening, only our family name is faked. We all have bugs that we can plan on our assign partner. Ah I see we have arrived, let the fun begin" Annie was anxious to get in some action.

The girls were escorted to the Library. The Library lounge had its own DJ booth and independent sound system, it was separate from The Ballroom. Eyal and Vincent were sitting at one of the six spacious elevated table alcoves.

"Lovely place" Annie whisperer to Sharon.

"Yes, it's going to be a night of sipping specialty cocktails and listing to great music in a refined and luxurious environment all that while trying to unmask murderers. Just another Murder and Mystery party but with no script, just as we love then" Sharon winking at Annie.

Vincent hit Eyal arm, "Look, seem like CIA sent us their best. Those girls are going to light up this place."

Eyal turning as the girls were entering. He heart and breathing missed a beat. Annie and Sharon were stunning: Sharon in a perfectly adjusted aqua floor-length chiffon gown and Annie in a red spaghetti strap dress giving full emphasis on her curvy lines. Eyal whispered to Auggie, "Boy the girls are a sight for sore eyes"

"Thanks a bunch, Eyal" Auggie answered. Eyal smiled realizing what he had just said!

Sharon approached the guys and said. "You must be Eyal Lavin and Vincent Rossabi. I have gathered the demanded information. You have in this envelope a photo ID of each girl and their background. Like asked all of the girls have been with me for more than three years. It should match the documents that were sent to you beforehand. Is there anything more needed of us?"

It took a little longer than usual for Eyal to respond, "Our guess will be arriving shortly, just make yourself comfortable" Would your girls like a drink while we look at the documents together." Sharon nodded approvingly and Eyal signal the bartender to serve the girls.

Taking Sharon's elbow, he escorted her to the table were Vincent was sitting. Only there did Eyal whisper to Sharon, "Though your father never succeeded in teaching you how to be an Uptown girl?"

"Never said he didn't succeed… just told you that he tried very hard and for a long time." Sharon whispered back.

"Well I must admit you fit the part perfectly my dear, your father will be mighty proud. How do you manage to go from Jeans to Chiffon in such a short time?"

" Voici mon secret. Il est très simple: on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. " Sharon site to Eyal. (_Here is my secret. It is very simple: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye_)

« J'aime bien les couchers de soleil. Allons voir un coucher de soleil... » Eyal also citing « Le petit Prince par d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. _(I __am very fond of sunsets. Come, let us go look at a sunset...)_

Vincent had opened the envelope and was reading the information CIA had gathered about the girls. He pushed some to Eyal "Sorry, French is not one of my language, care to get to the matter at hand, Eyal. We have to at least pretend to look at these." Eyal was back in mission mode! "Would you like a drink Mrs. Sharon"

"Yes, thank you. I think one of the house specialty is A French Riviera. I'll gladly have one of those."

A Virgin French Riviera coming up! Said Eyal with a sly smile. _**(**__A ____non__**-**____alcoholic beverage____a____virgin drink)._

_-oooooooo-_

The evening was going smoothly. It was a reception for the chiefs of staffs and personnel while the three main participants: the Palestinian President, Israeli Prime Minister and U.S. Secretary of State, attended their close door meeting, the front of it all being the fund raising reception for the Carnegie Institution for Science.

Like Sharon had being instructed their guess only wanted and evening of leisure, not requiring the usual services of the Escort Agency.

Annie had use the intel that Auggie and Eric had dished out on the guess to match each girl with the best man suite for the CIA operative field of interest. She must have done a great job because conversation, laughter and smiles were numerous! Also by this each operative would be able to take notice if her "partner" was not responding to a specific line of questioning he was supposed to be knowledgeable to.

And that's just what happened. One of the girls signal Sharon that her attributed partner didn't fill the description she was giving of him. Sharon quickly relayed the message to Eyal.

"Vincent, we have a possible suspect. He doesn't fit the description, so must have taken the place of the actual aid. Sadly my experience tell me we are looking for a body." Eyal intercepting Agent Rossabi.

Next Eyal talking to Auggie "Auggie, get the image the girls are sending you through the camera in their corsage and apply facial recognition. We have one possible suspect ID, the man accompanied by the girl in yellow. Respond when you have validated if they are others."

Vincent and Eyal, from experience, fingered the restrooms as the first place to look for possible bodies so that's where they headed. Nothing was out of place and they were about to leave when Eyal spotted a slightly out of place ceiling tile. Having Vincent locked the entrance, Eyal easily pulled himself up to be able to look in the ceiling and sure enough he found three bodies!

OK Vincent where in business, three bodies up here. Auggie did you hear me. We are looking for thee 'replacements'.

"Got you Eyal. We already identified the first outsider an AALY real badass. Be careful, he's quite a terrorist. If they're three at that party you could have quite a riot on your hands."

"Good job Auggie and Eric, keep me posted for the two other ones. Eyal signing off from Auggie.

"Vincent, let's get the girls in on this quickly, we might have quite a threat here. I'll dance with Sharon, fill her in. She has a layout to inform the girls. They don't have any bombs, riffle or knife on them so I'm guessing it's all hidden close by and ready to use at a moment notice. Vincent inform the bartender of this, he's with us and knows the protocol to advice both our team to search the place very discreetly."

Eyal spotted Sharon with one of the girls and proceeded to ask her to dance.

_« 'C'est véritablement utile puisque c'est joli' _Est-ce que vous m'accordez cette dance » Eyal asking Sharon in French to dance.

"How to refuse when it is so gallantly asked – Avec plaisir mon Cher Monsieur" Sharon answered, and continued "You cited the section 'L'allumeur de réverbère' you like _The Little Prince."_

"Yes very much, but to be discussed later. We're in mission mode. Just discovered three bodies in the bathroom. I presume there's three imposters in here. Like you pointed out, we officially ID one with the girl in the yellow dress. Auggie and Eric just informed me that one is with Annie and the other one is with the girl in black. Get the news to girls fast, we have to plant the bugs on these guys so we can trace them at a later time. Do not intercept them. Me and Vincent are on lookout for their MO. The song finished and Eyal whispered sensually to her another phrase of The little prince « _L'homme se découvre lorsqu'il se mesure à un obstacle.__" __(Self-discovery comes when man measures himself against an obstacle.) _and at that he kissed her hand thanked her for the dance and left to rejoin Vincent

.

Annie had notice Sharon and Eyal dancing together. Looking at their eyes she knew it wasn't a romantic dance and Sharon going to the restroom confirmed it. Annie followed Sharon,

"What's up, Sharon." Sharon preceded in filling Annie in. "OK plan in place to inform the others".

Annie and Sharon had planned out a girls chain of events: Sharon to the restroom followed by Annie, Annie to the mirror adjusting her make-up joined by the Catherine (yellow dress), Catherine and Diana (in blue) asking for a drink at the bar, next Diana dropping her corsage and Cathy (in green) picking it up and finally Cathy asking Lesly (in black) for tissues: And voila everybody was read in.

Eyal and Vincent were watching the chains of event and said both at the same time "Girls!"

A couple of minutes later, Sharon signaled to Eyal that the tracking devices were in place. Eric confirmed to Eyal that the devices were working. Now everybody's attention was on finding how the terrorist planned to "end" this soirée before it happened and permit them to counter attack.

Annie partner excuse himself and seem to be heading for the restrooms. Auggie and Eric were tracking his movements. He suddenly change direction and headed to the kitchen. Eric informed Eyal of this because Auggie seemed lost in his though. Suddenly Auggie shouted "Damm it Eyal, they're going to poison the food. They don't have gun, bombs or explosives they just need a couple of millimeters of liquid, untraceable."

Eyal discretely joined Annie and Sharon in their little get together and advised them of Auggie astute catch. Annie and Sharon quickly and discreetly informed the other girls.

Eyal rejoining them, "I have an idea, let's put Annie in the kitchen with her partner, she quite capable of causing a terrible "catastrophe" in there."

Even in these tense moments Annie gave Eyal quite a swat on his arm (discreetly that is).

Eyal responded "Hey I'm serious here. Annie find your assigned partner and do what you want but start a fire. Think this little soirée will end before all hell can break loose. Here is a silent panic button as soon as you set the fire, press it and I'll pull the fire alarm. Let's go everybody. Eric, Auggie you in with us."

"Yes Eyal, you all be careful, we will keep tracking our three suspect and the fact that you're putting Annie in a kitchen is a sure to generate effects but watch her back just in case " Auggie said.

"Always will Auggie, always will" Eyal answered back. "OK team, let go!"

Eyal fill Vincent him and instructed him to advice his team about the chain of events about to go down. "Vincent after you notified your team, stay close to the girls. Don't know how our suspects are going to react."

It didn't take long for Annie to put her plan into effect, a nice strong fire, something to do with dropping some olive oil on the coil inside the oven and that started pretty cool and dangerous flame. Eyal pulled the alarms and resume his role as a Mossad security guard. One of the suspect even helped his partner out! Mission accomplished: Suspect were bugged and their plan was averted simply by bad luck, so they though. Time to retour to the safe house.

-0000000000000-

Back at the safe house Eyal congratulate his team and the CIA operatives that helped him.

"Like to thank all of you for your help, really good team work, Auggie great catch with the poison. Last but not least, like to give a special mention for the girl's chain reaction for reading each other in. "Impressive girls." That remark got Eyal a throw of pillows and anything soft that the girls could get their hands on. He had to retreat behind a closed door. "Ok, truce, Eyal waving a white pillow case, I know when I'm outnumbered and beaten"

After the four CIA operative had left, Eyal spoke to his team. "Hey guys, tomorrow we regroup here at 3 pm and I get to do my first Debriefing session. No comments please and be on your best behavior, our big boss will be joining us.

Annie and Auggie especially had a hard time to keep a straight face.

Vincent looked at Eyal and just said matter of factly "Didn't I hear you once say 'I don't debrief, what happened?'"

Eyal with a deadpan expression responded "Vincent I'd like to specify that I'm not the one that's going to be debriefed, you guys are. I'll just be helping you guys out"

Let's say there wasn't one straight face in this crowd!

In the meantime, Eric and Auggie keep tracking our suspects" Eyal added.

"No worry, I'm going to sleep with that monitor tonight" Eric said.

Euh .. Eric you can't monitor while sleeping or have you some power I don't know about" Auggie teasing his partner and the other laughfin wholeheartingly.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Only Eyal, Sharon, Annie and Auggie stayed at the safehouse for the night.

"I'm going to change in a nice comfy PJ, somebody want to order out, I'm starved! Sharon asked.

"Already on it" Annie answered

"Sharon, before you change, please grant me a real dance" an elegant Eyal, holding out his hand to Sharon.

Auggie also reached for Annie as he put some soft music on speaker.

"Now that's what I called debriefing" Auggie shaking his head from side to side to the beat of the music.

"You are stunning in that dress My lady. Love how your eyes seem to change color, love the present shade of deep blue - S'il te plaît... Apprivoise-moi ! " Eyal whispering in Sharon ears (_"Please ...tame me!"_ _from Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's "The Little Prince" (Chapter 20.21: Meeting with the fox)._

Sharon wanted to push him away because she knew he might have her in his arms but would prefer to be with Annie. What she had seen last night confirm that for her? But not tonight, she felt so good in this sweat and tender embraces that she just melted into his arm. Eyal protective instinct for her at this moment were enough to let her put guard down. Tomorrow is another day, Sharon though and answered to Eyal's _Please ...tame me!_

"**Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé. »**

(You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed)


	10. Chapter 10 Napoleon and Josephine

**Chapter 10 - Napoleon and Josephine**

Our foursome had eaten Mexican take-out and teased Annie for setting so easily a very nice fire and were now simply relaxing. Annie and Auggie were dancing and eyeing each other tenderly. They looked like teenage lovers: devastating yet irresistible, exhausting yet stimulating, and delicate yet long-lasting.

Eyal gently lifted Sharon chin to look at them and whispered to her. "It's late, care to joint me at my apartment, think our super couple would like the privacy."

"You go, I'd like to take a long walk or a night run. I know this neighbourhood well, it's pretty safe. It's my way to unwind. I should be able to sneak back in afterword not seen or heard and take the rooms that's empty."

"You seem to have a habit of taking midnight run, saw you returning to the house last night while I was talking with Annie. But on another matter I think I have an idea that would satisfy your need to unwind. When you're not on a mission, your home base is Québec City, if I remember. Would you like to get to know Washington D.C.'s history a little better?" Eyal had a mysterious air about him.

"Eyal it's nearly 11:30 and dark, what do you have in mind?

"Sharon, this is Washington DC. It's the nation's capital: Rich in history and monumental democratic achievements, but behind its white fences, gates and within its numerous and long secret corridors, a darker past is hidden: Conspiracies, crimes of passion, duels and assassinations everything a spy craves for. I'm proposing to you an organized midnight walking Ghosts Tour. It perfect for historic enthusiasts, ghost hunters and curious spies who want to know about the haunted side of Washington. It's a pre-Halloween moment but I won't be the guide, they have 'Spirits' for that job. Don't want to rush you in anyway but if we want to make it for midnight we must to leave now!"

"Wow, what a wonderful idea, I'd love to. Give me five minutes, can't go in this dress."

Eyal scoffing "5 minutes, are you kidding me"

Not much time had passed when Sharon reappeared in appropriate clothes for the occasion. "Look around tall boy, five minutes was me and you in the car. Let's get moving." Sharon taking Eyal's hand and shouting to the amorous couple that they were going out and not to wait up for them.

"You have Mama and Papa's blessing" Auggie shot out!

Eyal getting behind the wheel of his car and in less than five minutes. "You always decide/react this fast. I don't recall having that good speed training at Mossad."

Sharon laughing "Not spy craft, Eyal, its Motherhood and dealing with two teenagers. You learn to be a fast thinker, quick organizer and dresser extraordinaire. No spy training can beat that!"

"I wouldn't know about it, don't have experience on that side." Eyal face tightening.

"Sorry didn't want to bring back memories, want to talk about it?"

"No" Eyal answering in an asserting tone, "We have to get to Washington's Lafayette Park and 'Tragedy Square' before the clock strike midnight"

Sharon looked at Eyal. Lost in the road up ahead, he appeared a bit sad and lost in his thoughts. He had such a wonderful smile and it sure would be awesome to see it without that dark side tugging at it. _'Why did I have to mention the kids and family life, got to keep that subject to myself from now on' _Sharon wanted to kick herself for bringing what seem to be a painful item for Eyal.

"Here we are, My Lady and with a good five minutes to spare. Let us start our walk with in hand a road map of the paranormal" Eyal put his arm on Sharon's shoulders and guided her to the small group taking the tour.

Their guides were dressed in Victorian costumes and lead them by lantern light to discover the true hauntings of the 6 apparitions witnessed at St. John's Church, the poltergeist of the Hay-Adams Hotel and haunted accounts of Lincoln's ghost within the White House. Sharon got startled a couple of time and Eyal seemed to enjoy acting as her knight in shining armor. "What kind of spy are you My Lady?"

"I always turn the spy mode off when I'm in off clock and in the presence of nice company" Sharon responded just before being spooked again and jumping at a laughing Eyal's arm for "protection"

"So I am good company" Eyal not missing a beat

Sharon jabbed at his arm.

"Ouch, that hurt. If you want this arm to protect you from the ghost, goblins & ghouls, treat it nicely, Mrs. Welby" a chuckling Eyal shot at Sharon. She responded by giving his arm a loving gentle squeeze. Eyal claps his hand on hers and they continued the tour walking arms in arms. Eyal thinking again _'I am truly enjoying this outing and if it where longer I even might also be able to turn my spy mode off and appreciate spending time with this women. She has a way of dealing with life and her work that intrigue me, definitely must try to spend more time with her.'_

The Ghost tour was over and Sharon brought Eyal out of his thoughts "Eyal, thanks this was such a wonderful evening or more precisely a wonderful night! I loved it! How did you come up with such an out of routine idea?

"Just happen to read about it in the weekend paper and though it would be interesting. By the way it's late so where would you like to sleep for the night, my apartment or the safe house? We had quite a day, think my age is catching up to me, and I'd invite you for an after 'horror' drink but the wiser thing to do is to call it a night" Eyal said with a boyish grin.

Sharon answered "Don't feel up to a drink, really want to sleep a least a couple of hours tonight! If it's OK with you, better make it your apartment, its closer and think we'll get a better sleep. A good friend has an apartment not very far from yours, I can go there if you prefer."

"No, my apartment is OK, closer and practical" Eyal looking at Sharon with very expecting eyes.

"Please turn off those lovely and expressive eyes of yours, I'll be taking the couch!"

"OK now it's my eyes and just a little while ago it was my company you found nice. What I am to think of all these complements?"

"Well, let's say that when you combine that smile with a certain look in your eyes, I can clearly see my daughter calling you a "looker and Mother and Daughter often think alike" Sharon smiling all the while trying to hold back a small yawn but couldn't "Sorry"

The drive to his apartment didn't take long but Sharon had fallen asleep after they had stopped teasing one another. Not wanting to wake her, he gently picked her up and carried her to his apartment and bedroom. _'She wasn't kidding when she mentioned turning off her spy mode, she's out cold.'_ Removing her shoes, he then delicately removed her tunic top and easily slip off her pants. Looking at her in that spaghetti strap tee and silk boy shorts she was wearing, Eyal was reacting to her feminine and curvy body. _'Eyal don't go there, you're just going to drive yourself mad, get to the couch and turn in for the night' _He covered her up and took himself to the couch.

He was just dosing off when he sensed something at his shoulder. Instinct took over and with a quick hook arm lock, grab at the approaching form and pulled it in a circular motion. Sharon not expecting the attack came flying over the couch and ended up on her back staring at him. Both were stunned and at a search for words.

Eyal shot up over her and helped her up "Are you OK, you're not hurt? Let me check you over, sorry! Sharon, you should know better than to surprise a sleeping spy!"

"I'm OK, just a bit out of breath. Are you always this prime?" Sharon ask rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes and you should try it, it might save your life one day. It has for me, numerous times" Eyal giving her a wolfish look.

"Not the time and place to discuss techniques. Look you have a king size bed in there, we can both sleep in it. This couch is way too small for you and you've been wounded not so long ago, not going to do it any good" Sharon extended her hand to Eyal.

"It's my place, I get decide who sleep where" Eyal sitting on the couch and staring up at her.

"Well then push over, if you're sleeping here, I'm joining you. We can both complain about our hurting old bodies tomorrow"

"We can't both sleep on this couch" Eyal lowering his shoulders

"But we can both sleep in a king size bed, I promise not to manhandle you and we can even sleep German stylewhereit is standard practice to have two duvets on one bed" Sharon pushing up her shoulders.

"Ok I give up, I'll never get any sleep if I don't give in. But could you please put this t-shirt on." Eyal throwing Sharon his t-shirt.

Sharon just slip it on and said "There I'm all covered can we get some shut eye now, I'm about to pass out right here right now." With his T-shirt, Eyal smell was all over her '_Boy that man is really getting to me. Don't know the name of his perfume … got to ask Auggie... but it's suit me and bring me to a place I'd prefer not to go for now. Stop it Sharon, your just asking to get hurt again. His heart is taken, don't do this to yourself again. You know the signs now, you've been through it not a long time ago, don't fall for it again!'_

Eyal took Sharon by the waist and pushed her to his room and literally put her to bed. "There are you content Mrs. Welby."

"Not till you're right beside me, Mr. Lavin."

"Here satisfied" Eyal got in bed.

"Yes very" Sharon turning on her side and saying "Good night Eyal!"

"Good night Sharon"

"Ah and by the way, Annie gave me some tie wraps, it seem that it's the only way to truly hold you down. So if you have any idea of returning to that couch, its tie wraps time for you."

Eyal just exhale very loudly and said "You girls definitely talk too much!"

It was late and it had been a full day for both, it didn't take long for them to fall asleep. No more teasing, no more flirting just two very tired spy needing a couple of hours of sleep. The next morning Eyal awoke sensing Sharon was quite close to him. Like the first time he had awaken next to her, she had wrapped one of his arm around her and again he had this feeling of well-being and just wanting to snuggle himself next to her. He sense her stirring and whispered in her ears "Mrs. Welby you are downright _cuddly"_

"Oups real sorry" Sharon pulling away rapidly "hope I didn't wake you. Seem old habits are hard to die. I'm going to have to work harder than I thought on this one."

Eyal taking her arm and replacing it as it was "I gather you and your former husband liked cuddling."

"Yes, both of us did but that didn't do us much good in the long run. The adage that cuddling releases a hormone which reduces stress, anxiety, garners closeness, shows affection, and increases happiness seem to be an unproven theory Let's change the subject please, don't really want to talk about my ex."

"Well, breakfast should be a safe subject. I'm in a cooking mood do you have a special order for your cook of the day. And by the way, the hormone thing works just fine for me so if you need to cuddle again you're more than welcome"

Sharon shot him her best alluring eyes, threw him her pillow and answered "For breakfast, I'll just have what you have"

"At your service My Lady"

Sharon was finishing her shower and slipping Eyal T-shirt back on just as Eyal was putting breakfast on the table. Pancakes and fruits were on the menu.

"I'm impressed Eyal, you really know your way around a kitchen, these are delicious and with maple syrup from Canada, the real thing. I'm definitely going to enjoy working with you. I've often been stuck with cooking duties while on missions. Seem when a man and a women are in a safe house, it's up to the women to cook, and this is going to be a refreshing change."

"Love to cook but also loved to be cooked for if the cook knows a little about cooking! About the syrup, real Maple Syrup, is there any other kind?" shot Eyal to Sharon before preparing to take his shower.

"Well let's say there the real thing, preferably from Canada, and the stuff some Americans here call the real think is just sugar and water. Aunt Jemima stuff just doesn't cut it for me."

"Well we can continue this conversation in the shower if you would like. The virtues of real Canadian Maple syrup could be a hot topic under a cascading waterfall"

Sharon approached Eyal, who was by now, only draped in a towel, got very very close to him, gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered in his ears "Thanks for the breakfast it was delicious but I'll pass on the shower discussion, I took mine remember, now I need to get dressed" Eyal laughing while retreating to the shower.

Eyal was dressed and ready to go "Don't mean to rush you, but we really got to get back to the safe house. We have a pm meeting with Robert and I'd like to run a couple of thing with Vincent before he arrives. Are you going to pick up Robert at the airport, he didn't plan anything with me."

"Work, Work Work, you're no fun! Nope, have not spoken with my father since he was last at the safe house. He's used to getting around don't worry. There just finishing washing the dishes and I'm ready to go"

*******************************00000000000000000** ****************

Eyal and Sharon arrived at the safe house, Auggie and Eric were already analysing the data from the bugs they had planted on the three AALY members. Their timeline being a mere 48 hours, they were anxious to be able to pinpoint the operation headquarters of the AALY

Annie was coming in from her morning run.

Eyal looking at Annie in sweat and saying "I hate running, but you two are fanatics. I have a morning runner and a midnight runner. What are you going to do when it's too hot to run our just too dangerous for your daily runs while on missions? We're not always going to be in friendly runner's territories"

"Well a treadmill would be nice, it would put life in the safe house. By the way you two seemed well rested, had a nice soirée"

"The best" Sharon answered, "Eyal propose a most interesting outing, a walking ghost walk around Lafayette Park"

"Give it to Eyal to organize an outing at a minute notice, always have the best seats in the house or the best food. An evening with Eyal is always first class, interesting and always a bit out of the ordinary." Annie was eying Sharon to see a reaction but couldn't read her.

"And he's a great cook, I'm really looking forward to safe house time with him, Sharon responding to Annie's very generous description of Eyal"

"Girls are you finished buttering me up, it's getting down right embarrassing, you can have your treadmill."

To that Annie and Sharon shot themselves a high five!

Auggie and Eric were literally buzzing. They had succeeded in locating an old, out of site and unoccupied warehouse. The three targets were presently there.

"Eyal, we have a possible head quarter. It's an out of the way warehouse in the Virginia area. We have the full address on screen." Auggie welcoming Eyal.

"Nice to see you two so actively buzzing this morning. You guys really like tinkering with all those gadgets. Well hope you had a nice rest because our day seem to be off to a very hectic pace. I'm calling Andy and Vincent, we are going to play with bombs today. Would some of you like to come and play with me?"

"Could you be a little clearer Eyal" Annie shot to him

"Well, AALY doesn't know we are on to them and I like it to stay that way. In yesterday's mission, we neutralize them but it passed as an unexpected fire alarm. With Auggie and Eric knowhow we can scan that building and assess the threats. Vincent, with the help of the FBI, can descent on this warehouse arrest everybody in the building. All the while, Andy and I will plant well placed bombs to have the building "securely" blown up but not before we collect computers, paperwork and anything else that could be of interest to us. The word would then be put out that the targets blew up their headquarter before FBI could effectily searched the place. We cover our traces, the organization is left thinking that their operatives have been arrested but have blown up any damaging evidence, the FBI will think that they have had an effective bust and we can securely analyze any data coming out of the place. And if I know that organization, the operatives arrested will not be alive long enough to be interrogated by the FBI. They have quite a way with one of theirs being arrested. End result: The American part of AALY is neutralize for some time and were still not on their radar. What do you think, can we pull this off.

"I don't know about the team but I really like your way of thinking" Eyal jumped and turned around to see Robert standing right in his back.

"Woa, didn't hear you come in, how did you manage that?!" Eyal was startled and that didn't happen to him often.

Sharon responded "Think he was IN the house, he just came out of the girl's room. Auggie, Annie thanks for the heads up!"

"Don't mention it, didn't think you needed to be warned about his arrival, you knew he was coming. He's your father after all" Auggie told Sharon

"But I couldn't find any girls in that room. Made myself at home when I realized that my daughter was spending the night out. Auggie and Annie were otherwise occupied so I just wished them a good night and turned out in the girls' room. Care to tell your father what you were up to?"

"Daddy still checking up on me… you never change.. Love you anyway….If you want to know I spent the night with Eyal at his apartment."

Annie, Auggie and Eric were enjoying this matchup. Robert might not be Sharon real father but they definitely were blood related. Annie was realizing that both Sharon and Robert were very "British" in their type of humor. She knew that a strong theme of sarcasm and self-deprecation, often with deadpan delivery, runs throughout British humor. Jokes are told about everything and almost no subject is taboo, though often a lack of subtlety when discussing controversial issues is considered crass. This is going to be quite a show down, Annie was thinking, with Eyal, a gentleman, caught in the middle. Wonder how he is going to handle this.

"OK Mrs. Welby, let see how I see our night out: I'm only guilty of inviting you to a Ghost Walk, after that it's all you're doing. You wanted to go to my apartment, you wanted us to share the bed, hell you even came an got me off the couch, you're the one who was cuddling and for the topper: You're the one who told me I was cute" Eyal looking at Robert with a cocky grin.

Sharon looked at Eyal, Robert and Eyal again but could not utter a single word.

"I believe you just had the last word with her. Think I never succeeded in doing that. You are the right man for this job in more ways than one" Robert and the rest of the crew were now heart achingly laughing.

"Eyal 1 Sharon 0" Eric spurted out between bouts of laughter, Annie and Auggie clapping him on each his shoulder.

***********00000000000000000*************

There's a time to play and a time to work and it was now time to work for our A-Team. The second part of this mission was being planned out. Auggie and Eric would take the teck van the closest possible to the warehouse and would monitor the interior of the warehouse. Vincent had his part all figured out: a full FBI stakeout of the warehouse with orders to herd all the terrorist present and proceed to arrest them.

The Warehouse was a real electronic fortress, they had heat, movement and sound detectors aided with sweeper and jammers. It seemed impenetrable. Eyal knew a way to give them a 45 minute working time frame, he had asked Robert who had the necessary security level, to retask a British satellite. It was to do a reconnaissance path over the warehouse. Auggie would then intervene and the fortress high-tech security would be temporarily out of order but no alarms would go off to alert possible outside onlookers, the satellite acting as a jammer. Sophisticated laser mazes design by Auggie would counteract this electronic fortress, rendering it to it's off line for about 45 minutes. Time needed by Andy (Dr Michel) and Eyal to place small bombs to help the hardware that was already there to completely destroy the equipment and inside of the warehouse. No sensational blowing up of the building, only enough firepower to completely destroy the interior. That way it would not make the first page of the Washington Post"

Annie and Sharon would be in a backup cars to pick up Eyal, Andy and any equipment they pulled out. Eric had the important task of timing all of their actions while downloading all the Intel that was on the databases and other sources in that warehouse. He also had the same 45 minutes.

Eyal speaking up: "We went thru the chain of events enough times. Are you all OK, is there any questions, none OK then. One more thing, if me or Andy are in any way not able to come out after 45 minutes, everybody get out of there. Act as planned. No rescuing anybody. After that 45 minute period the electronic sweeping come back to life, we can't communicate with one another and Eric can't monitor us anymore. Anybody that's breathing in that warehouse will surely be ID and neutralizes. Those terrorist have backup plans in place and my guest that after our 45 minutes, they will know that the FBI raided the place and will be in complete destruction mode if they see a presence in their building. So no heroic from any of you, am I clear. Good luck and stay safe"

*************00000000000000000*************

FBI raided the place successfully and had gotten everybody out. Let's say that they had help from friends. Eric and Auggie were instructing Agent Rossabi to where people were. Let's say that Vincent's crew were impressed! Vincent Rossabi liked what he was presently doing. Being part of this team was what he had always dreamed of. The fact that he was working with Eyal as his team leader was quite a change in their relationship. His opinion of Eyal had evolved from thinking of him as being an enemy of the US in the form of a Mossad agent spying on US soil to Eyal being a very competent spy, team leader and most of all Eyal had recognize and had confidence in his skills. Heck, he even like working with Mrs. Annie Walker since they were now on the same side.

Now came the delicate part of the mission. Every action and movement was timed. The satellite was on target, Auggie had activated his laser maze let say it was quite a site, a nice show of lights, Annie and Sharon had dropped Eyal and Andy off. Eric was doing a very good job of directing and timing everyone.

Eyal was on the second floor of the warehouse and Andy on the first. Everything was going smoothly. They had successfully installed all of their firepower and were now browsing about for equipment, hard drive anything that Eric could not connect to. Eric instructed them "Eyal, Andy time to make your exit we have less than 10 minutes left."

At that moment, a first explosion occurred setting a domino effect, in other word all hell broke loose. The area around the building shook, shock wave reaching the girls' cars and even the teck van. Communication between the team members were cut, all were in the dark. Sharon, Annie bough the cars to their point of rendez-vous and waited for Andy and Eyal to come out but no sigh of either of them. Both girls had an emergency timer and knew the 45 minutes was up. Annie took the risk of calling Sharon on her personal cell phone. It was her personal phone and nothing was abnormal about two friends living in the neighborhood calling themselves and inquiring about the earth just shaking a couple of minutes ago. Sharon answered and quickly caught Annie game. They got their car out of the area and met in a secure place. As soon as they looked at each other, both of them knew they were going to disobey Eyal instructions.

Annie to Sharon "I don't know about you but I can't do nothing. I got to at least go and see if they are alive and if so if I can get them out of there"

"I'm with you but we don't just go blazing inside. We need to figure out a plan and fast because if Eric and Auggie catch up to us, they are going to pull us out of here before journalists and the police arrive. Think fast Annie, here, I have FBI jackets that Vincent left in the car, put one on. The letters FBI are made to be picked up by electronic sweep. If the AALY are effectively monitoring everything they are going to see FBI coats, nothing unusual and maybe just leave us do our job since they are assured that everything went up in smoke and that they are not in any danger of delicate information about their terrorist act reaching the news. Wait a minute, Eyal was scribbling something while waiting for Eric to signal him the OK to enter the warehouse. When I asked, he said it was just thoughts he didn't want to forget for further mission actions. Go it" Sharon preceded to read the paper, the more she read the more she knew it was for Annie.

"Not quite a rescue plan. It's for you" Sharon handing the paper to Annie

_My Lady, this is a letter that __Napoleon Bonaparte wrote To Josephine Beauharnais. Sorry I can't remember the French original version, it would surely be more romantic. Just be a good spy and read between the lines.____  
_  
_Paris, December 1795_

_I wake filled with thoughts of you. Your portrait and the intoxicating evening which we spent yesterday have left my senses in turmoil. Sweet, incomparable Josephine, what a strange effect you have on my heart! Are you angry? Do I see you looking sad? Are you worried?... My soul aches with sorrow, and there can be no rest for you lover; but is there still more in store for me when, yielding to the profound feelings which overwhelm me, I draw from your lips, from your heart a love which consumes me with fire? Ah! it was last night that I fully realized how false an image of you your portrait gives! _

_You are leaving at noon; I shall see you in three hours. _

_Until then, mio dolce amor, a thousand kisses; but give me none in return, for they set my blood on fire. _

"Sharon if this letter was for me he would have written it to _Neshama_ not _My Lady_. Don't you notice him calling you 'My Lady'? It's not a habit of his because he never use it on me. We talked Sharon and all is Ok with us, with him. He knows I love Auggie and he's OK with it. Girl this is for you and I think it's his way of apologize for cornering you this morning. Eyal can be quite a smart alec but he is always sensitive to other people feelings. We all realized he got you good, real good this morning and let's say we had quite a laughing spree at your expense. Knowing Eyal, he liked being on top of the situation but felt bad of how he was responsible for us laughing at you. I know that man quite well and I'm sure this is his way of apologizing."

Sharon was lost for words, she took the letter from Annie, folded it and put it in her shirt pocket, close to her heart. She couldn't help her eye from watering up. '_Get a grip girl, you have two agents that need help, this is not the time to come all soft and romantic. Shake out of it now and get back into being a bad ass disobeying spy!'_

"He's going to be OK, Sharon, don't worry. Let's get in there and get them out"

Auggie and Eric were also in rescue mode. They called (on a secure line) Vincent to let him know of what had happened. He was on his way with an FBI team. But he informed Auggie that his team would probably not be allowed to enter the warehouse. It would certainly be off limits till firefighter could secure the place.

Auggie told Vincent that there was another problem "I'm pretty sure the girls are also in the building"

"What, are you sure? We were instructed not to recue one another, what were the girls thinking of" Vincent shouted in his phone.

"Vincent were talking about Annie Walker and Sharon Welby, those two are made out of the same mold. They don't listen to anybody in intense situation, only their gut feelings. And yes we are now sure, just found their cars, empty, in a walking distance of the warehouse. They're in the warehouse."

One word came out of Eric, Auggie and Vincent: "Dammit"

********************************xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**********************************************xx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**************

Sorry for the delay in updating, two jobs and both had me in a rush. Also funny thing happened to me. I had an idea for a later chapter and decided to put it down on paper before I forgot about it. So I have a chapter prewriting that will fit in sometime but that took time so it added to the delay of this chapter. Hope you like it and please review. I love reading you review and don't worry I can take it, it will only help me get better.


	11. Chapter 11 The Date

**Chapter 11 – The date**

From the exterior nobody could notice that the warehouse had been under fire. The well place firepower had done good work, only the interior had been targeted and destroyed. Only a couple of windows had been browned out No more sweeper and motion detectors in the interior, not to say that the place was not otherwise electronically monitored from the exterior. Maybe that was the reason the domino effects Eyal and Andy had put into place had gone off a good 10 minutes before plan. Annie and Sharon were lying low to escape possible scanning.

"Annie do you think we really should go in, Eyal was pretty adamant that we stay as planned. Maybe we could think of another way. He said not to re-enter the building, let's look through the windows if we can locate one of them. If we spot them, assess the situation and from then put a plan in place. You with me?"

"Sharon, if I had followed my instincts I would be in there now but you're right, let's try to locate them first"

"OK Eyal was on the second flood and Andy the first. Those windows there give us a view to the second floor, the first seem to be an invisible floor, no windows from the exterior. Eyal went in from the south and was to exit in the alley here" He had about ten minutes left so he should be visible from these last windows if he followed the plan and time. Annie, let's get up there fast"

"Do you want the bag you asked me to pull from the car?" Annie asked Sharon

"Yes, we might need it, it's my "everything but the kitchen sink" bag.

Annie looking funny at Sharon "You're what but what bag?"

"It's an expression that mean that that bag contains lots of different things, many of which I do not need but when it does contain something needed boy is it ever useful." Sharon answered.

Annie looking around "OK how can we be sure the sweeper and movement detectors have been neutralize with the explosions."

"We can't. My guess is that the one inside have been neutralises but they must have some exterior monitoring that is still in force. We could call Auggie but my feeling tells me he must be really pissed right now and we have to do fast because FBI and local police are going to descent at any minute now.. If they find the boys, their cover will be blown even more they might be accused of being terrorists, especially Eyal being Israeli. Really delicate situation." Sharon was pondering.

"Annie we can trick the motion detector by carrying pieces of glass in front of us while slowly approaching the windows. If there is a motion detector, when light hits the glass it will bounce off and return to the sensor. If the light all returns at the same time the sensor may think it was caused by a wall and not set off the alarm. There's a lot of glass here from the broken windows. Here let duct tape some on ourselves, be very careful not to bend or twist too much afterwards. It's the best we can do with the time we have."

"OK Sharon we are now all glassed up, let's go"

It didn't take for them long to reach the first window. They were quite good at climbing. Nothing in the first window, carefully and slowly they went to the next one which happened to be one that the force of the explosion had blasted. Bingo, they spotted a body lying on the ground. He was unconscious but didn't seem to be physically hurt, no blood and no out of place limb. At least that was that.

"Think its Eyal but both have the same basic body shape and were dressed in the same black camouflage and with face masks." Annie was whispering to Sharon.

"I'm sure, it's Eyal" Sharon whispered back.

"You know his body that well, you're faster than I thought" Annie smiling at Sharon.

"Earth calling Walker, we got kind of a situation here!"

"We have to go in and get him. Look this window is broken, we clean it up and you can help me slip in." Annie was already reaching for the window.

Sharon slowly pulled on Annie hand. "Look our best shot is to wake Eyal. He has enough experience to take it from there. If we go in our extra weigh will trigger the alarms if they're still functional. We can't take that chance."

"How, he's out cold, not a single movement or twitch"

"Think fast Sharon, think fast Sharon was talking to herself "Annie I might have something. Pass me my bag, fast. Yes yes yes… Annie saw Sharon kissing a tiny capsule."

"Eu….. Sharon what's up? Don't go loony toonie on me now please"

"It's a powerlifting ammonia cap. I confiscated it from my son, I'll explain later. Let's say if we can get it to break around Eyal, he's going to wake up that for sure! Now what can we take to throw it at him. The capsule is made of glass and transparent so it has a good chance of not being detected but we have to find a way for it to break up in front of him."

Annie was looking in Sharon bags and a big smile formed on her face, she pulled out a sling shot. "You also confiscated this from you son?"

"No, from my ex. He liked to hunt squirrels and I found it cruel so I hid it from him. You good at handling one of those."

"Yes, quite good, use to beat all the boys when I was young. It was kind of my trademark" Annie was beaming.

"Well, let's go put your talent to the test Annie Walker, make it fast, the FBI and police will be here in no time"

Annie put the small cap in the sling shot's elastic, pulled, aimed and let go… the capsule exploded right in front of Eyal. Mission accomplished! It didn't take a second for him to wake up, he seemed to be struggling to regain power over himself.

Sharon and Annie were huddle together in the small opening of the broken window. They could not move much by fear of setting an alarm off but needed to attack Eyal attention somehow. Again Sharon looking in her bag and pulling out a small mirror and a flash light. She put the light to the mirror and pointed the mirror toward Eyal. She could not flash the light directly toward Eyal because it might trigger an alarm or even another series of bombs. Eyal spotted the flash of light and looked right at them. Sharon signed him that they were two in there, giving him the signal that Andy was also trapped. He signaled them to leave him be, to that the girls were off doing just as they were told for a change.

As soon as they were back on secure ground, they got rid of their 'glass' armor. Next in line was to call Auggie,… and just let him vent his frustration out at them. Annie was holding her cell away from her ear and both girl were laughing hard. They needed a good laugh to get pass the tension that had been building up. When Auggie was finished yelling at them, they proceeded in telling him what had went down. Auggie had Eric picked them up at a small café not far from the warehouse. They would go back for their cars later. Now the wait for Eyal and Andy was on. Auggie had told Vincent the girl's story and Vincent was going to try his best to give Eyal time to pull himself out of there. But he had warned Auggie that it would be pretty hard to stall a full FBI team without putting himself at risk of being burned

All, except Vincent, were now together at the safe house waiting for Andy and Eyal. Annie was holding Sharon's "everything but the kitchen sink" bag and rummaging through it.

Eric was going over the videos and databases downloaded from the warehouse. He was trying to find out why everything blew up 10 minutes early. Something or someone was maybe at fault and the sooner they found out the why or even who they could act on it in future missions. He was also quite insecure thinking he might be to blame for missing something.

"Damm it's taking to long for Eyal to get back here, something must be wrong" Auggie was getting nervous.

Robert wanting to lighten the atmosphere turned to Sharon and asked "What I'd like to know is why you two decided not to storm in that building Rambo style? You really had us in a tizzy for a while"

"My guess" Auggie had a mile long smile "is that they got scare of what Eyal would do to them if they tried that stunt. He can be, how can I put it, slightly temperamental at time"

"Excuse me, Auggie, could it be that we just used our wits and it worked or at least we got to square one. The rest is up to Eyal." Sharon snapping at Auggie, she was also on edge. It was taking too much time.

At that moment the door opened Eyal and Andy walked in, standing and unhurt! Let say they were greeted with hugs and kisses.

"Glad to see we were missed" Eyal was not use to having such a welcoming comity. Normally he tended to his cuts and scrapes alone.

Andy having stepped aside from the others, Sharon went up to him and asked softly "Are you OK, would you like to take one of our "Walks and Talks"

I'm OK, Sharon thanks. I just had quite a counseling session with Eyal. He's as good at the "Walk and Talk" thing as you. I'm quite OK, been there before remember.

"Ya, that's just it, I remember another close call and why you quit. I recall you saying that becoming a doctor was your way of saving lives instead of taking lives. You don't have to do this mission if you're not up to it, you know that don't you? Your field of expertise isn't the easiest one. You're one of the best I know but at what price? If it plays havoc with you mind and conscience, it not worth it."

"You know I would be back one day or another. I have to do this. Terrorism killed someone I deeply cared for and I have to make peace with that. If I can help in stopping, even if it is for a brief period of time, some terrorist organisation, I'll do what has to be done. I think that's only then that I will be able to live my life to the fullest. At that Andy cupped Sharon face with his hands and gave her a friendly kiss and whispered "Thank-you for caring. I always told you, you should change profession and become a psychologist"

Eyal had been watching the exchange going on between Andy and Sharon. He knew that they were once on a mission that had seen Andy girlfriend being caught in a life and death situation and she had chosen death in order to save Andy. Something like that can create quite a bond between two persons, he was lost in his though when a whisper in his ear made him jump. "Are we a little jealous, Mr. Lavin?" a teasing Annie was saying while settling on his shoulder and tilting her head so she could see Eyal face and his expression was at that moment was priceless!

The doorbell rang and Vincent entered. He was glad that Eyal and Andy had manage to escape before the FBI raided the place, but wanted to know how.

Eyal taking the floor "OK I know you want to hear the nitti gritty detail of how we got out or why everything when ballistic on us but first there's a matter I like to settle. Sharon, Annie please have a seat right here in front of me. There, are you girls quite comfortable?" The girls didn't quite know what to expect, did they have to fear for their life or just settle for a slap on the wrist. Eyal seem to purposely take his time in divulging his intents.

Annie looking at Eyal with a peering expression "Hey were dying here could you please be a bit clearer as to your state of mind? Are we going to be guillotine or asked to give our side of the story first?"

"I'd just like to hear your side of what went down at that warehouse. Being brought out on unconsciousness with the smell of ammonia was, how can I say, a first for me, and believe me I have been through a lot. How did you manage that?"

"You're not going to give us hell for not following your orders" Sharon ventured.

"Not orders, directives, not the same thing. When I'll give you orders don't worry you'll know and you won't disobey them believe me! Look, and this goes for everyone here, we are all trained professional and there will be time where we will have to resort to our wits or gut feelings to succeed in a mission. What I really meant by my instruction not to go in after one another was that by doing so instead of 1 or 2 persons in jeopardy, it could make 3 or 4. But if you can master up a workable plan that can help, well by all mean put it in action. If you're here it's because you're the best at what you do, so never put your talents on mute **just take time to think before you act**. That's all I'm asking of you. Now I'd really like to know how I went from unconscious to awaken by the smell of ammonia!"

Annie and Sharon proceeded to fill in Eyal to what and how they had carried out their plan.

Eyal looking at the girls with a coy smile "All I can say is job well done, I'm impressed! Sharon make sure that bag is always by your side, keep stocking it and Annie good aim with, of all things, a sling shot. I'll have to add that weapon to our arsenal, could come in useful as an element of surprise. But, sorry there is a 'but', you two should have called Auggie. Your plan was viable and Auggie would have, with no doubt, supported it. Let's say in the "off the grid plans" Auggies is a specialist. By including Auggie or Eric it would have been safer for everyone. As individual agents we're used to working one on one with our handler and having only ourselves to worry about, but that isn't the case anymore. We need to think and work as a team, what we do will have consequences on the others. Sharon, Annie do we understand each other?" The girls nodded affirmatively both thinking they were getting off pretty well knowing Eyal but also understanding what he meant.

"Now can we get the detail of how you got out" A fidgeting Eric asked. As always Eric was curious and had a hard time with "waiting".

"We just joined in the FBI team. Underneath our camouflages we were dressed as FBI agents and just joined in the search. Vincent always watch your back and by the way here is your wallet" Eyal trying hard to keep a straight-face as he presented Vincent his wallet.

"How did you, when….." Vincent was at lost for words, he was beginning to realize his partners in crimes as per say were very very good at their job. Heck he was even getting to appreciate Annie Walker as a partner. '_I have to get my skill up to part, this group are highly trained, don't know if I can keep up with them.'_

Annie wanted to reassure Agent Rossabi "Vincent, you were 'had' by the best. Eyal is one of the smoothest operator I have ever seen. He has stolen or pickpocketed me a couple of time. Once he stole a memory card from a camera that was in my pocket and swallowed that card so it would not be found. I wasn't asleep or drunk when he did it. So don't fret it, you are now one of us… consider this your initiation!"

Eyal sensing that Vincent was doubting himself added "It was a prank, couldn't help myself. You were close but I made sure our eyes never crossed. I have ways when I don't want to be seen! You're here Vincent because you have what we lack: A knack for following "protocol". Look around you and you'll realize that except maybe for Auggie, we can't always be trusted to follow a planned chain of events. You on the other hand have built your reputation as being by the book. We need that skill and for someone to push us back on track when needed. Also you have the law and order side of it as we have the mayhem and mayday part of it. We complete each other. As I see it, on our two outings if it wasn't for your FBI interventions we would not have pulled it off like we did"

Robert watching Eyal interact so naturally and adequacy with his pairs was more than impressed. That man was by far the best leader he had put in place" Skill wise he was also a cut above the rest but at MI-6, Robert was used to working with very skilled agents. Skills are often not enough to become a master spy. Funny but the quality that distance Eyal from past candidates was his way above average interpersonal skills. The one skill that Eyal, himself, though he would be lacking for this job. If only Eyal could _treat himself_ as he treated and understood others. It was one of the reason Robert had wanted Sharon to be part of this team. A risk and Robert knew it, the break or die kind of decision. But if putting these two together could help Eyal shed his dark feeling for himself and help Sharon get out of this insecure state she was in after her divorce then this pairing would be worth the risk. He just crossed his fingers that it would not blow up in his face. Both Sharon and Eyal had built a tick protective wall around themselves. They had the means of helping each other out but they also had the skills to push each other even further in the dark. Only time would tell. '_OK Robert get back in reality here, you have to tell Sharon that her sister is on her way here and hope it doesn't start world war 3'_

"Hey my favorite daughter are you in easygoing and cheerful dispositions?_" _Robert saying to Sharon.

"OK, I know what you're going to say next, my dear sister is on her way here, isn't she?

"Yes she is and please behave, I need you to keep your cool. Don't want you two in a wrestling match before this night is over. I'm counting on you Sharon, do I make myself clear?"

"Not me you have to be worried about, she knows how to push my buttons and if she does, sorry, I'm going to push back." Sharon responded as Robert just shook his head.

To that Robert gathered the team to announce why he had invited Robin. "Eyal I wanted to forewarn you about this intervention of mine but sorry time was not on my side. I invited Robin because she is a specialist on terrorist actions. She's presently imbedded in our London's Special operation unit in the counter terrorist command. She has been imbedded numbers of time in groups and terrorist training camps. Eyal, by his origins, has a clear picture of what a terrorist organisation represents and is capable of. Here in the States, let's say terrorism doesn't hit home daily so I thought it would be good for this team to have first hands knowledge of the scope of what we might be dealing with on this mission."

Robert didn't have time to finish his speech that the doorbell rang. Eyal answering and Robin walking in an instantly giving him a small peck on the cheek and saying. "So we meet again, handsome"

There was no escaping the fact that Eyal and Robin knew each other. He introduced Robin to his team. Sharon acknowledge Robin slightly with an apprehensive look, not a word was exchanged between them.

"Look gang take the rest of the day for yourself. I have to sit down with Robert and Robin to plan out her time with us. Just be back here tomorrow for 8 am, its Terrorist 101 day! She might be able to shed some light on what went wrong today." To that Eyal signal Robin and Robert to follow him in the kitchen. They were going to plan her interventions leaving the rest of the team to press Sharon for information.

"Hey, you didn't seem to be jumping out of joy at seeing your sister?" Auggie was curious.

"In reality she's my cousin not my sister and we are quite different. Let's say our outlook on life is diametrically opposed: I'm wind, she fire! Our relationship is kind of complicated, the love and hate kind." Sharon stated.

Annie adding "What I'd like to know is how she met Eyal"

Sharon shoulders drooped and she added "Don't know where or when but knowing her, there must have been some pretty hot sex. She offers, she takes but its stop there, no strings attached, no emotional involvement never, just good sex."

"Sharon, be nice" Andy warned her.

Annie couldn't help but laugh at the thought that were coming to her mind. '_Boy that must have been some intense matchup between Eyal and Robin.'_ She didn't know much of Robin but the girl seemed as intense and dark as Eyal could be when on missions. She also knew that he had the same views: No strings attached, no emotional involvements, just good sex. Except maybe for her and she hoped Sharon. She didn't know why but Eyal seemed to become another man when she and Sharon lately, were with him. Annie was hoping Robin wouldn't put a snag in her plan to match up Sharon and Eyal."_'I got to speed things up a bit on that front, I have been working a good idea for some time now and it has to happen tonight, got to tell Auggie that our plan is going to happen tonight'_

Eyal returned back to the team who were still grilling Sharon and asked them to order out some food. They all just realized that none of them had eaten since breakfast. "Good point Eyal, I'm on it" Eric jumped up.

"Just a minute Eric, I'll go with you, don't want to eat chips and drink pop for supper." Auggie jumped in. Out were Eric and Auggie for much needed food and also putting in place some last minute details of Annie plan.!

Annie taking Eyal and Sharon apart from the others "Look guys me and Auggie are very thankful for your consideration since we have been in this safe house and for leaving us time alone. We want to offer you a special night out. Everything is planned and here is you file for this mission."

"Annie this is very nice of you and Auggie, but we, I can't. Robin is here only for two days and I'm sure Sharon would like to spend the evening with her and I feel a responsibility to be there with both."

"The Robin problem is solved, Andy is taking her out tonight and she's sleeping in my, well my sister Danielle's house. Just talked to Robin and she OK with this." Annie was more than proud of herself."

Eyal looked at Sharon with a sly smile, he knew what Annie was up to, he guessed Sharon also knew. "My Lady, are you up to another mysterious night out. If you would prefer to go with Andy and Robin, I'll understand."

Sharon had a hard time to suppress her own smile "It's OK Eyal, I'd much prefer a surprise night out with you than to chaperon Andy and Robin. I'll have my five minutes with her, dad will make sure of that, don't worry were used to hit and runs or hate and love encounters."

"Oh and guys take a night bag with you, you're not coming back here. You should leave now, stop at the café on the corner for drinks and reading of the mission file. Auggie is not picking up food for you two. We kind of have that all covered. Hope you have a great night. And Eyal tonight you're not a spy, you not a bodyguard and nobody wants you to act like a perfect gentleman, hang loose and enjoy yourself! Sharon you should go get dressed, I got you a couple of my outfits that would be appropriate for the night, go put on the one you prefer." Annie kissing Eyal and hugging Sharon was quick to join the other, she didn't want to leave them a chance to change their mind.

"OK think we're expected to get out of here fast. Come on I'm quite anxious to read what our matchmaker has up for us" Eyal seemed to be in a really good and playful mood. "Maybe you can teach me how to turn off the spy mode"

"This should be fun, Annie has quite a vivid imagination. I know what her end result is but we can have fun with it anyway. To turn off your spy mode, it's kind of easy, just let the S's get to you:

_**S**__ee everything that's __**shot**__ at you, _

_**S**__mell the odors that __**surround**__ you, _

_**S**__urrender to the __**S**__pirit of the night _

_And never __**S**__top __**S**__miling_."

"Easier said than done" Eyal dropped

"Eyal just let go and enjoy yourself, forget everything else. Tonight were going to have fun and leave our afterthoughts, emotions and problems in the **safe house** where they should be safe!" Sharon reaching out to touch Eyal face. He turn and put his arm on her shoulder and escorted her to the first rendez-vous point.

At the Corner Café, Sharon opened Annie file. She had really outdone herself. Each 'missions' had a lovely colored and perfumed envelope. The perfume was supposed to be a reminder of something. The first one was easy, it was Eyal perfume! Sharon read their first mission

_#1 __You know me and my language skills, I had to choose a foreign restaurant: Weel Rasika (from the word for "flavors" in Sanskrit) is a modern Indian restaurant. An open kitchen will allows you to watch as food is prepared on the tawa (griddle) and sigri (barbecue). A favorite from the sigri - the Paneer Shashlik, a heavenly combination of marinated cottage cheese, onions and peppers._****_It's a pre-theater menu. _**_T_**_he complicated Indian flavors might be a bit confusing so Eyal your mission - If you choose to accept it - is to pair the perfect wine with your choice of food."_

The supper was perfect and Eyal was right on target with his wine choices. The _sexy atmosphere_ and stellar location were ideal for their pre-theater dining.

"You like what you're seeing Sharon" Eyal touching her hand to pull her out of her dream world she had sunk into.

"Sorry I was lost in your eye, their literally glittering. Don't know how you do that but it's special, real special."

"It's just the lights but if you'd like I can snuggle for you to have a closer look."

"I love to see your eyes a bit closer but we have to go, our next mission awaits us. You do the honors this time: smell and open the envelope."

The perfume was a bit trickier this time but Sharon got it: It was Robert's cologne when he announce that Eyal was his choice for the team leader. Eyal proceeded to read the next 'mission'

_# 2 Kennedy-Center, here we come,,,..this is a show that will, I hope, bring you back to you childhood__**. **__A magical evening of madcap fun, __**Peter and the Starcatcher**__ is a hilarious romp through the Neverland you never knew! __Peter and the Starcatcher__ is the innovative and imaginative musical play. Eyal, Sharon, go on a journey to answer the century-old question: How did Peter Pan become The Boy Who Never Grew Up? Sharon your mission – If you accept it - is to tell Eyal - why Peter Pan makes you think of him_

Eyal was laughing but intrigue "Don't know about this mission, how can a small, short, red hair boy dressed in green leotards and that never ages can make you think of me?'

"Quite easy Eyal: In _Hook_, the adult Peter is unable to fly until he remembers his 'happy thoughts'. Just like you don't you think? Did you see that film or the play?" Eyal nodded positively and Sharon continued "You asked me how to turn off you spy craft before we left, well just remember your happy thoughts Eyal! Also inside that mysterious façade, I'm sure a small boy's is luring to get out. And before you asked: No Annie did not consult with me for ideas. All of this is of her doing with a little bit of help from Auggie. I'm pretty sure the perfume thing is of his."

Eyal surrendered, leaned forward and tenderly kissed Sharon. She responded eagerly, he felt her body shiver. They both deepen the kiss and raged breathing and dancing tongues brang a fiery heat between them. Eyal broke it up "Time to get going Sharon, love to stay but were on a mission remember. For both of them the rest of the world was slowly coming back into focus.

The musical play was very interesting and most of all refreshing. Getting back to the car, Eyal knew why Annie had chosen this particular subject. She had once told Eyal he had and old soul in youthful eyes. Eyal had notice that Sharon had that exact same look. Annie was being Annie, just a wonderful human being wanting her friends to find happiness.

"Sharon, you have a clue to why Annie chose this play?"

"No but I really liked it. It made me think of my favorite book, you know 'The little Prince.' "

"She told me once that I had an old soul in youthful eyes, does that sound like somebody else you know?"

Sharon felt her eyes become watery but Eyal took her hand and quickly pulled out the third envelope. "Here let's go and have some more fun, remember all our emotions are at the safe house! OK"

Sharon smiled and nodded: the perfume was a real killer this time. Neither Eyal nor Sharon could guess its source. They decided to find out later and read the next 'mission'

_# 3 Note for Eyal only: Be prepared to be patient. The bouncers are notoriously picky about who they let past the velvet rope. Eyal be on your best behavior and please don't be yourself – remember our first encounter, you didn't listen to my advice, see if you can now ha! ha!"_

_If you can get past the bouncer, you'll be in for one of the hottest nights in D.C. as beautiful people socialize, dance and party into the wee hours of the morning. As the name would apply, __**Josephine**__ has a retro-French feel to it and has many different areas to prowl through, much like you were in some basement Parisian club with house music and hip hop pounding overhead. Find your style of music remember it can often be found tucked away in some of this nightspot's smaller rooms. Also remember Sharon is quite a dancer, be ready to leave your ego at the door!_

_Eyal your mission is – If you accept it – to explain the note (the letter Napoleon wrote to Josephine) you left for Sharon before going in to the warehouse._

Eyal looked at Sharon "How did Annie get a hold of that note"

Sharon looked uncomfortable "I pulled it out of the dash when I saw you were not coming out of the warehouse. Though it was a to do list if something went wrong. I had seen you writing it. Read it and gave it to Annie because I thought it was for her. She read it and gave it back to me and said it was for me. That's it"

"It was for you Sharon, my way of apologizing for them laughing at you after my little speech. I really didn't mean for my words to cause you any hurt. I'm sorry, really sorry"

"No harm done, I give some so I can take some too. Annie knows you pretty well, she guess it was why you wrote it. I do have a lot to learn about you. You're one romantic guy Eyal."

"I'm willing to let you in if you promise to take it slow, very slow. I'm not the easiest guy to be around. Sometimes I don't even understand what make me act in such ways. Our jobs often has a funny way to play with our mind."

Eyal recited the last line of the letter:_ "Until then, mio dolce amor, a thousand kisses; but give me none in return, for they set my blood on fire" _and whispered to Sharon "Please set my blood on fire"

And again they kissed and a perfect French kiss is was. They use their hands in addition to their lips. Suggestively caressing each other's body, wrapping their hands around their waist and running their fingers through their hair. Sensual touches that only emphasized their passion and need for intimacy.

"Sharon, let's skip the last two missions, we really have to take this to my apartment. Don't think I'm up to much more, you really don't want to see me losing control."

"Eyal, you're not going to like this but Annie went to a lot of trouble organizing our evening so the least we can do is play it out. Let's go in and dance a bit. I'd love to dance with you."

"You realize you killing me here. Let's just take a quick walk before we go in, I need the fresh air and please keep your distances." Eyal was also looking forward to dancing with Sharon.

Eyal behave and they didn't have any trouble getting past the bouncers. As they passed on of the bouncers, Sharon recognize the perfume of the enveloped, she looked at Eyal to see that he too had guess: The perfume on the third envelope was the bodyguards perfume. Inside they found a room that was playing contemporary Latin American music. Let's say that when they danced, other looked. His 6"2' frame and her shot 5'2" alone was something that got notice, but nobody could argue that they could dance. Eyal was quite surprise with how Sharon could handle herself. The last song they decided to dance to was a Mambo, when they finished, they heard the applauses.

"My mother would be proud" Eyal said taking a shy Sharon out of the room"

"Ouf, I really like dancing but not being observe like that. I'm ready to call it a night, you"

Eyal didn't answer, he just escorted Sharon to the car. He had been ready to call it a night for quite a while.

In the car, Sharon wanted to read the last envelope, Eyal just wanted to get to the apartment. Annie had written for Sharon only on the envelope

The note was: Sharon, here is a sample of Eyal favorite perfume on a women. Hope it suite you. Also your last mission is – Hope you accept it - To perform a belly dance for Eyal. (You should not have told me you use to dance belly dance while in school, you see I never forget nothing).

Everything is in place. You have a designer belly dance costume and I transformed Eyal apartment with the theme for 1,001 nights of Persian passion. There is even a temporary Arabian Bed Canopy. Just have fun with it all and I want to be the first to hear about your night.

Sharon could not stop smiling, Annie had really outdone herself for this last 'mission'. The thought of Eyal seeing his apartment being transform Arabian night style' would be interesting enough.

"Eyal when Annie wants something, she really wants it and she really goes out of her way to get it."

"That she does My Lady, that she does. What does she have in store for us next?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, it's going to be some surprise."

Eyal just shook his head. They arrive at the apartment and Sharon asked Eyal to wait in the lobby and she would call him when eve thing was ready. Taking his keys Sharon went up to the apartment. Opening the door, she couldn't believe it. The look of the place was out of a storybook. Flowing gold vaporous fabrics, floor cushions, lanterns, curtain sheers and Eyal king size bed had been transformed in a canopy dream bed.

Sharon was thinking _'Eyal is an amazing man and I'm falling for him bad. Why do I do this to myself, he not yours Sharon. Walk away before you get hurt again. I just can't, dam it, I just can't. Rather risk getting hurt again than to leave him go.'_

Sharon found her costume, put it on while dabbing a bit of perfume, dimed the lights put the music on. She called Eyal… let say it didn't take him long to open the door.

"What…. Hey…think I'm going to like this. Wow, you are a site for sore eyes Sharon. Come here, please forget the dance, I don't think I can take, everything is perfect right down to the perfume, got to hand it to that girl, she truly went full circle for this date to work!"

He grip her hip and turned her to face him and slowly placed her arms around his neck. He leaned in, his eye were again glimmering and they were full of heated passion, Sharon melted in his arms. When his lips met hers, she couldn't stop the trembling that shimmered through her body. She hung on tightly as he nibbled at her ear, barely registering his fingers at the waistband of her belly dancer costume.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12 A sister and a plan

**Chapter 12 - A sister and a plan**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

"_**Like to take the time to thank all of you for your reviews. Love reading then. Please continue doing so. I tend to write longs chapters. I can't seem to leave matters pending not really good at that. Please tell me if it's OK or it would be better with short and quick chapters. An inquiring mind would like to know! **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_

Sharon laid awake next to Eyal, he seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. She just couldn't help but to give him a light kiss on his cheek before getting up. He was quick to grab her hand. "Staring again, hope you like what you're seeing?"

"Very much so, my way of thanking you for a lovely night" she whispered. "But …. like it or not…..we have to get up, terrorist 101 remember."

"Come here, get closer, I'd like to take a couple of minute to talk." Eyal holding out his hand at Sharon and her taking it and snuggling besides him. "I had a wonderful night and evening and actually surprised myself at some point, forgot the spy business and fully enjoyed everything. That is all to your credit Mrs. Welby."

"Maybe a bit of Annie's"

"Sharon, you were the one with me and not Annie. How can I make you …?"

Sharon put her finger on his lip and continued

"Look, if I'm here with you at this moment is that I accept what you're offering me. Still don't know what **I **really want for the future but I feel right being with you at this time. As for your feelings for Annie, they belong to you. I trust the man you are, Eyal, I know I'm not just one of your rolodex girls. I've decided to do something my sister is a master at: enjoy the moments at hand, no second thoughts. But I definitely do have feelings for you Eyal Lavin. As for us working together, I'm used to working with people close to me, it won't be a problem. Look my feelings for you yesterday were the same as they are today (we'll they might be a little more intense this morning) and I didn't go ballistic when I saw you lying there not knowing if you were dead or alive. It's what I do, it's what I've been trained to do and I can handle it"

It was his turn to interrupt her with a date finishing kiss. "It's sensibly the same from my side. Now can we finally shower together?" Eyal venture with his signature sideway glance!"

"Sorry, no showering together, the way I feel right now it won't be a time saver believe me!" Sharon blurted out before getting ready to take a shower.

While Sharon was in the shower, Eyal looking straight up at the ceiling heavy in his thoughts. _'First time I've been with a women that I don't feel like I have to protect, she can fence quite readily for herself, has enough contacts, assets to complete missions on her own and is dark enough to be capable of pulling the trigger when necessary. Add to that her capabilities of turning off the spy in her and becoming a women with insecurities and needs, its dam unnerving. Lavin be careful, stay guarded, but admit it there no going back, for the first time in quite a long time, I think you're in love buddy!'_

"Hey, are you OK, though you would be fetching us breakfast by now. If you want to shower, get up now." Sharon pullet at his legs to get him out of bed. He got up tackle her but wince putting a hand to his side.

"Your cut's still hurting, maybe our nightly activities were a bit too physical for you Mister Rambo. But you should know that sex is a stress reliever and releases pain-killing endorphins, it also produces hormones, which are good for restoring tissue. So the way I see it you should be ….

Eyal took over "The way I see it is if you don't get out of here and let me shower were going to be late."

A man like Eyal that winces is not a good sign and Sharon wanted to inquirer. "Hey, how is your wound?"

"It's nothing, everything is healing up nicely. Think the fall at the warehouse might have bruised it up a bit. Here have a look"

"No, it's OK, I trust you." Sharon putting her hand on his shoulder and looking directly in his eyes, both wishing they had more time. "Go get dressed, cereal is on the table, we just have time to eat and go!"

Driving to the safe house Eyal broke the silence "This morning you said that you knew you weren't one of my rolodex girls, mind to explain"

Sharon looked at him with a coy smile, "Wondered when you were going to asked about that. Theory goes that men respond to visual images when it comes to women. Even if it is just a glance or a one night stand for sex, these visual images are stored away in that male brain as a sort of "visual rolodex". Those image can reappear without any warning. Men can choose whether to dwell on these images and memories or dismiss them, but they often can't control when these images appear. Get the picture"

"Eyal just laughed "You know you're right on track, don't you. Some training they give you girls. They just give us men a mission and it's up to us to do what we have to do! I'm jealous."

"Not training as per say, I sometime give lectures to future spies for MI-6. What I picked you up on, hand kisses, sexy smile and rolodex, was research for a couple of my lectures."

"Again. I'm impressed, Mrs. Welby, but I'm surprise I even had a chance of getting close to you"

"Easy, you gave me a view past the rolodex guy and what's there it's pretty amazing. And I'm far from being an expert, I'm divorced remember"

"Ever think it's the job that lead to that divorce Sharon? We don't live a life that a normal person can understand"

"You speaking from experience?"

Eyal just nodded and stared ahead.

They arrive at the safe house just in the nix of time.

Annie and Auggie were the first to great them, the four of them had a smile on their faces that didn't go unnoticed. Robin, Andy and Robert kind of figure something had or was going down between that foursome but it was not the time to call them on it.

Terrorist 101 day was about to start but Robin wanted to talk to Eyal before starting her lecture.

"Robin what's up?"

"Eyal I think I figured out what happened in the warehouse. Andy told me everything that went down yesterday. It might have been what they call a bird bomb. They train birds, homing pigeons mostly, to 'sacrifice' themselves to blow targeted areas. It's their new MO. Must be getting to hard to get human to sacrifice themselves also birds are small and don't /can't get searched: the perfect 'stage goat'. They train them to fly a certain path when an electronic message is emitted. The message also sets off the bomb countdown and when it arrives at destination its bye bye pigeon!"

"I don't remember seeing pigeons in the warehouse but you're the expert, Robin. This proves we are dealing with very dangerous people. Thanks for helping us and sharing your expertise. I would like you to tell the rest of the team your thoughts of what might of went down in the warehouse. We will never know for sure. Our tech guys went over everything and didn't find an error on our part, for me that's what is important."

Robin came in close "Hey, by the way, you doing something tonight. We could continue where we left off quite a long time ago in Zurich…...remember. You're as handsome as ever, love the beard scuff, it gives you a very attractive look"

Eyal was expecting this move "Sorry I'm presently seeing someone but why don't we all go out this evening."

"You sure. You know me, no strings attached. Well if you change your mind, I'll keep my offer open!" Robin lifted her eyes to Eyal.

"Come on Robin, terrorist 101 awaits us" To that Eyal escorted Robin to the living room.

It was a full house even Joan had asked to be present for Robin lectures. You can never know enough about how terrorists operate.

*******************000000000000000000000********** *******

All in all it had been a hard day but very informative. It was nearing 4pm when Robin rang the class bell. "OK people I'm beat. I covered most of the subjects I wanted to touch base with you. I have here a document, very thick document that covers more in detail what I have said today. Please, if you are light sleepers don't read it before bedtime, it contain pretty harsh passages. Hope this will help you, thanks for listening and most of all please stay safe. You are dealing with dangerous and immoral people: They are cut off from humanity as we know it, never, never forget that"

Eyal had to admit Robin had quite a good knowledge of terrorism. He knew most of what Robin had exposed but he had also learned some facts that were sure to be useful for their upcoming face to face with the devil. All thanked Robin for her help.

"Hey, why don't we head over to a pizza joint for supper and then to Alan's for a beer or two…. Or more! Auggie shouted. All but Sharon, Robert and Joan decided to join in.

Eyal pulled Sharon aside "You're not coming with us, you sure?"

"No, I'm beat and would like to take time to call my kids. It's been more than a week and don't want them to think that I 'abandoned' them. They're presently with their father and I'd like to reach out and see what going on. I'm taking Robin to her plane tomorrow so we will chat there. Have fun and be careful of a rolodex moment when dancing with Robin."

Eyal face went blank, "You're not the jealous type I gather"

"Not at all, never was and don't intend to start now. I always go by a very popular saying "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were." When we first met in med school if you would have been as observant as you are now, you would of notice the huge poster that was hanging on my wall.

"The orange one with the marvelous sunset on it, I remember" Eyal told a surprise Sharon.

"I'm impressed, you were destine to be a master spy Mr. Lavin!" To that Sharon put her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her for a parting kiss. 'Just a little something to remember before I set you free"

Eyal was about to add to the kiss when he heard a voice saying "You guys should definitely get a room." Joan was looking for them to express her farewells but kind of stumble on more than she had barging for!

"Sorry about that Joan! Sharon, I'll go join the gang before they leave without me. Make the most of your night. See you later and Joan very happy you could join us." To that Eyal was off.

Joan was not done with Sharon. "Sharon are you out of your mind or you really like to get hurt? It took you only a couple of minutes to notice that he was quite taken with Annie. Do you really want to hook up with him?"

"It's OK mommy, I'm in this with my eyes wide open. I know the risk but for once in my life I'm taking that risk. The only thing that can happen to me is getting hurt. I'm already hurting so I'll deal with it if and when it happens."

"We'll all I can say is good for you but please be careful. He is quite a catch, hope he turns out to be all that you want in a man. Men say everything with their eyes and more often than not they are lying but from what I just saw, think there might just be something there" Joan giving Sharon a hug.

****************00000000000000000000000000000***** ************

Sharon was chatting with Robert when they both jumped at the door opening in a storm. Robert had even reached for his gun. They were surprised to see Eyal dragging Robin in by her arm. Eyal just said "Robert like to see you in the kitchen now!"

Sharon just sat there stunned. Eyal eyes and tone of his voice were like she hadn't seen or heard before. Hell he was more frightening than the spooks at the Midnight walk.

Only a couple of minutes had pass and Eyal was heading out again. Sharon didn't dare intervene. Robert put his head out of the kitchen and screech to her, "Go after him Sharon and bring him back here."

Only taking time to quickly put on her running shoes, she dashed out but Eyal was nowhere in sight. She knew he didn't take his car, it was still parked in front. Since he was dressed all in black, it was a bit hard to see his silhouette. He had less than a couple of minutes advance on her but he was a master in pulling the disappearing act. Sharon had to think fast for her not to lose him. The other day when he was talking with Annie, he took left so here goes nothing. Sharon started running in that direction. Lucky for her she spotted him not far from the bikeway. It didn't take long for her to reach up to him … but now what. Just stop him Sharon, and hope he doesn't kill you in the process. Sharon not wanting to risk physically touching him just stepped in front of him.

"Sharon go back to the house. I'm not in the mood for talking. I need to be alone please, get out of my way"

"No can do Eyal, talk to me, what wrong"

"Sharon get out of my way, I'll be OK just have to get it out of my system. Please don't try to help me, not now!"

"You want to get it out of your system, come with me then. Don't know what it is but I might have an idea to help you work it out. Afterward if you want to talk I'll be there if not I'll leave you alone, promise. Come with me please."

Sharon took his hand and Eyal followed her, he didn't say a word. She sat him in the passenger side of his car, went to the safe house door to yelled to Robert she was taking Eyal out for a while and should be back shortly at least she hoped. She then called someone to put in place her plan. Back to Eyal, she just looked at him and shivered. Boy's was he ever mad at something. What could Robin have done? Sharon was sure Robin had tried to seduce him and she didn't take no easily but Eyal was a pro with women, he surely could handle Robin. What could have happened?"

"Ok Eyal, here we are. Stay here while I talk with your friend Tomec"

Sharon got out of the car to meet up with Tomec. "Thanks for arranging this in such a short notice. Eyal is in need of heavy decompression and this is the only place I could think of."

"I'm glad to help, he been there so many times for me. You know what's bothering him?"

"I don't know what's bothering him but I hope to find out."

"Well everything is up and running. The lights should be to their full level in about 5 to 10 minutes. You just bring the car on the track, I'll stay till you're finished. Can't leave you two alone, not that I don't trust you but if something happened my insurance would have a field day with me."

"It's OK, now how to get the horse to the water." Sharon was wondering.

"Well he's already in the car, from what I notice you're quite a driver. Why don't you scare the hell out of him and just blackmail him in telling you what's wrong. It worked with me when he pulled that trick. I'd just love to see it done on him."

"That's a marvelous idea, thanks" Sharon giving Tomec a peck on his cheek.

Sharon got in the car and asked Eyal to buckle up.

"Sharon, I really don't want to drive around at this time of the night. Please since we're in the car bring me to my apartment. Leave me there and you can come to play if that's what you want."

"Buckle up or I'm buckling you up.' Abducting, Eyal buckle himself up.

Sharon started the car around the track, slowly increasing the speed. Eyal seemed out of it unaware of what was going on, staring straight ahead. '_I have to stir something, startle him. Sharon was thinking. With his strength of character, I'm going to have to go quite fast for him to react. I love to race but at these speed anything can go wrong. Well a couple more laps and that that's, failed plan._

Eyal finally came out of his stupor "Sharon, slow down you're going to kill us both"

"Not till you tell me what bothering you, I can turn around at these speed till I make a mistake or till you tell me what eating you. You decide what it's going to be."

"She drugged me Sharon, she drugged me. Date rape drug. If it would not have been for Andy, she would have been able to do with me what she wanted. Andy sense something wasn't right, recognized the signs of rape drug most likely GHB so at one point he followed me to the men room and gave me an antidepressant. It not a perfect antidote but it makes you come to you senses in a crashing fashion. He drove my car to the safe house, made sure I was OK and left me to deal with Robin. Don't know if the others noticed my behavior but let say I think I might have some explaining to do this morning."

Sharon stopped the car and at that speed it came full circle around before she could regain control over it.

"She what Eyal, that can't be."

"Sharon, let's get out of here, get us to my apartment. I would really use a drink now."

"No problem for getting you to your apartment. But without knowing what kind of chemical you presently have in your system, don't think this is a good time to have a drink. Better make that water, lots of it. Eyal, I'd like to know more about what went down with Robin." Sharon saying while she brought the car to the parking ground.

"I know" Eyal nodded and having regained his wits, he got out of the car to thank Tomec.

"Eyal are you OK? Hope you're not mad at me for sharing with Sharon your way of extracting information from me. She's quite a driver, hell I was on the sideline and my hands were shaking?"

"No not mad, just happy to be alive! Thank for being there."

"No problem, stay in touch and a piece of advice, don't leave that girl go, think you have found one heck of a lady friend"

Eyal acknowledge what Tomec was saying while turning towards Sharon: "I'm driving Sharon, think you had enough for tonight." Eyal helping Sharon out of the car.

"Thanks Tomec, hope I didn't put a damper in your plans for the night" Sharon giving Tomec a handshake.

"No problem, Sharon. And the invitation is still open for a couple of laps with me. Take good care of him, he seem to need a friend. It's usually him being the friend. It I can be of any help you have my number." Tomec kissing Sharon's hand.

"Thanks Tomec, I think he'll be OK from here. And for the race, it's a date, call me when you'd like for us to match up, looking forward to it"

Back at the apartment, Eyal went directly for a shower. He was out and dress in sweats in no time. Sharon was getting ready to leave.

"Eyal we can talk tomorrow, you probably want to be alone. I'll call Robert to pick me up. He's probably not sleeping and waiting to hear from me"

"Stay, you wanted to know more about what happened better get it over with tonight. If you want to go afterwards I'll drive you back"

"Ok, I poured you some Perrier, I know you'd like it better spice up but if I were you I wouldn't risk it."

"Sorry, I'm having a Honey Rye care to join me. If I start talking strangely put me to bed, tie wrap me and you can even have your way with me, I won't put a fight promise" Eyal grinning at Sharon

"I see somebody is feeling better" Sharon push at Eyal while taking her drink.

"Come on let's get this over with. What would you like to know?"

"Just how it happened and are you sure it's her?"

"Look, Andy is sure it's her and that enough for me. She was waiting at our table with a drink, a sazerac. I accepted it and we sat down with the others. Annie dragged Auggie on the dance floor, Vincent was asked to dance by one very hot girl and we were teasing Eric to get the galls to ask a girl he spotted to dance. Robin then asked me to dance. I remember feeling dizzy, put it on the fall at the warehouse so I told Robin to drive me back to the safe house. From there Andy would be the best to fill you in. When I came to Andy was sitting beside me and he had Robin tied in the back of my car. He filled me in to what he thought had happened while driving us back to the safe house. Sharon I'm sorry, she is you sister, my boss's daughter, and I don't know how to react to this mess. Look I've been drugged before but it's a little easier to deal with when it badass guys that did it to kill me. I just **neutralize** them for good as soon as I can. Tonight I just left her with your father, filled him in with what I knew and here we are."

"Look I'm going to call Robert to tell him where were at and sorry but I'm been getting tons of texts from our team. They all want to know what going down. What if I text them "Eyal is with me, all is OK, explanations to come tomorrow, Please don't worry" or would you rather deal with them." Sharon leaving Eyal to decide how he wanted to handle this. He was not in the habit of having people fence for him and she knew she was already at the limit of being a bit to implicate in his life. _Too much too soon be careful Sharon. If you want to have a chance with him keep your distances._

"No, I prefer you'd answer. Don't really feel up to explaining everything tonight. Your message is fine."

Eyal proceeded in refilling their drinks and as he was putting their glasses on the corner table he saw Sharon sitting on the floor her back to the wall just looking at her phone.

"What happened, is it Robin, Sharon what wrong?

"Not directly, I got to get home Eyal, I'm off books as of now. Replace me if you must. I just got to get home."

"Sharon are you going to tell me what happened, where is home and why do you need to go? Come on talk to me, don't really want to go to the tracks again, still have my stomach doing summersaults from your little stunt."

That got Sharon laughing a bit and talking "Robin had a heart to heart talk with Robert and admitted in drugging you and also my ex-husband Dave. She drugged my husband Eyal, she drugged my husband and slept with him." Sharon was now crying quite a bit and all Eyal could do was to hold her and wait for her to continue.

"I got to get home and talk to him, I said cruel cruel things to him. He told me he thought he had been drugged but I didn't believe him. Our marriage was over long before that sting with Robin, but let's say it's was that betrayal that hurts / still hurts the most. God what did I do, why did I not follow up on his side of the story, why, I'm supposed to be so good at reading people, why could I not read her, she lied to me. Eyal sorry, I have to leave, I must get home."

"Take it easy, look it's late, get some sleep and you'll deal with this tomorrow. I promise I'll get you home." He handed Sharon her drink, settle beside her and waited…

As soon as Sharon was sleeping he carried her to his bed and made her comfortable. _'Ah La vengeance est douce au Coeur de l'indien.(1)' It's now my turn to help you My Lady. With that sedative I gave her she should be out till tomorrow. Now I've got to call Robert.'_

"Robert, it's Eyal, I'd like for us to meet tonight. Is Robin still with you?"

"Yes but she is sedated. You know the Queen Vic Pub. We could meet there let say in ½ hour"

"Yes I know it, I'll wait for you there"

"Thanks for coming Robert, let go in, think we need to talk"

"We sure do Eyal, we sure do. How is Sharon?"

"Sedated, see I'm a fast learner"

Robert laugh and putting his arm around Eyal shoulder, guided him in the pub.

Taking a seat, Robert ordered for both. Eyal had told him he was on his turf that he'd be drinking what he was drinking. "Two Black Veltines, please"

"Look Eyal, just want to say I'm real sorry for this whole mess. Believe me I had no idea what Robin was up to. She has problems that need to be addressed by professionals. I should have seen it sooner. This profession has a way of getting to us and I should by now know the signs, just didn't see them or didn't want to see them. Eyal, if you want to press charges I'll understand."

"Didn't even cross my mind to lay charges. I brought her to you, she's in your hands Robert. Yes must admit I was pretty shaken up but now it's Sharon I'm worried about. With all that happened she wants out. Must admit I tend to agree with her but I might have a plan that could fix a couple of loose ends for both of us. We'd need a two week leave. Sharon wants to get home to settle things with her ex. and then we need to revisit some old memories for both of us. We had decided to take a trip to Israel when in down time on this mission but you and I both know that won't happen for a while so it's now or never. Could you take over the team for that period? Quite unorthodox for me to ask but necessary at this moment. I don't want to risk losing Sharon, she's an important part of this team. They all have a role to play and if one piece of the puzzle is missing, it's not going to work. This mission is too dangerous for us to go in half ready."

"Are you talking for the team or on a personal level Eyal?"

"A bit of both Robert but you knew it would happen, you put us together for a reason, I'm also pretty good at reading people."

Robert looked at Eyal and smile "I did indeed. Reading your file, researching you and getting to know the man, shook me. It was like seeing parts of Sharon life unfold in front of me. They were so many events in both your lives that had criss-crossed each other that you two must be destine to meet. Hell, you had to meet! But that aside, I chose you as this team leader for you qualities and abilities Eyal, not because I wanted to play cupid for my daughter. So far you've proven me right, you're the man I need Eyal, never doubt that. I'd be happy to take over. I could even team up with Joan is she can take some time off. Israel just made an interesting move and will be liberating 26 long term political prisoners in the name of the Peace talks. We need the team to be there as observers just to get the pulse of the situation. No planned intervention again AALY. Just gatering important intel. Get the team in the heart of the situation, show them how it might evolve and also get them to take a look at your side of the world. So yes, you can have two weeks "off books" but the team will be active!"

"Thank for nothing Robert, you just succeeded in making me doubt my decision. I have to do this but it's eating me up to see that there are interesting actions about to take place and I won't be there. You really have the art of dealing a sweet and sour positive answer to my demand!"

Robert put his hand on Eyal shoulder and said "Eyal, take good care of her, she might not be my real daughter but I must admit she is much more like me than Robin. Robin is the portrait of her mother and it's been and always will be a love and hate relationship with those two."

"Don't worry Robert, you know I will"

"Ah and Eyal a word of warning, keep your distance tomorrow morning, Sharon can be quite a bitch when she been 'put out of action' deliberately. Just be careful, you're about to meet up with my daughter like never before!"

Eyal didn't have time to register just what Robert meant he had to plan a two week hiatus. First stop Annie and Auggie. A late night or early morning visit but is was a must.

Calling Annie and learning that Andy and Eric had also crashed in Auggie's flat, he had instructed Annie to get them as sober as possible that he was on his way.

Eyal couldn't help but smile when he smelled the coffee as he gently knock on the door. A very sleepy Annie answered.

"Annie I see you still seem to have your pillow embedded in your face, very charming" Eyal was fighting to keep a straight face but when he glance at the others he just let go.

"And you call yourself A-Team, would love to take a picture of you guys, you all look like death warmed up!"

"Eyal are you experiencing some side effect of the meds I gave you. You do realise its way pass our bedtime." Andy was trying hard to get his though strait, he too had had quite a bit to drink.

"Sorry to interrupt your hangovers but I have some important news that I needed to share with you in person. Sharon and I are going to be absent for a two week period. Robert and maybe Joan are going to take over. We both have personal and pressing matters to resolve. I don't know what you know about what happened to me last night but I was drugged (rape drugged) by Robin. She has personal problems and Robert will see that she gets the help needed. Don't want to say nothing more on that subject. I'd like to thank Andy for his quick thinking. He saved me from what could have been an embarrassing situation. Nice to see that this units can also watch out for one another in any circumstances. Keep that up, the more we advance in this mission, the more it's going to be important to keep our eyes open in all situations. Have questions?

Eric had to blurt it out "Are you two a couple or what?' Annie jammed her elbow in his rib cage but she wasn't fast enough, the question was out.

"Glad you asked Eric, better to have this out in the open, don't like it but it's a necessity. Let's say we have lots in common and are learning to know each other."

Auggie manage to lift his eye and said "Eyal it's more morning than night and I'm still not quite sober yet so please short answers only. Is it a 'YES' or a 'NO'

"It's half a yes"

Auggie again: "OK, that's settle can we go back to bed now'

Before Eyal left Annie went up to him and said "Eyal take care of yourself and so glad you two have found one another. Hope you'll resolve whatever it is that happening in both your lives. I care so much for both of you and am so happy I finally had my first success at a matchmaking. Danielle is going to be so proud of me!"

Eyal shook his head and kissed Annie. "You know I'll always love you in a special way. Thank for your magnificent 'matchmaking' efforts! I'll be back in two weeks and I'm sure Sharon will fill you in with all the girly gossips. Try to behave while I'm gone. Please don't say anything to Vincent, I'll be calling him personally.

To be continue…

(1) French saying direct translation Vengeance is soft in the Indian's heart it means "Payback is a bitch" in the sense of "what goes around comes around"


	13. Chapter 13 A Party for Two

**Chapter 13 – A party for two**

**Really hard chapter for me, rewrote it a lot. Trying to fit Eyal with kids was quite a challenge. Didn't realize it could be that tricky. Also wanted to get readers to know my part of the world. Hope you enjoy this read and please please review. Love reading them!**

I'm having a party  
A party for two  
Invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you

I'm having me a party  
(I don't think I can come)  
Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party  
(Nah, I think I'll stay at home)  
Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot  
(Startin' to sound good)  
I'm gonna put you on the spot  
(Baby, maybe I should)  
Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one  
(Guess I could be there)  
Come on and join the fun  
(What should I wear?)  
I'll tell you that it..

It doesn't matter what you wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be  
you and me there (Whoa!)

Song by Shania Twain

Sharon was awaken with the smell of coffee and moving around in the kitchen. She took a couple of minutes to sort out her thoughts_. 'Don't even remember falling asleep and my head feel like it's in a cloud. Eyal must have put something in my drink but why… maybe to buy himself time to convince me not to quit? I'm in no state of mind to go chasing terrorists, I'd be putting this team in harm's way. Got to make Eyal understand this.'_

She started to get up but her foot was, of all things, tie wrapped to the bed.

"EYAL"

"Yes dear, you need something?"

"Skip the 'dear' and get in here"

"Something wrong?"

"You know there is, what with tying me up?"

"Well, after you 'fell asleep' I met with your father. He warned me about your 'vengeances' when someone helps you 'behave'.

Sharon was laughing "Oh how I love my dad. He did it again! Did you by any chance check your wallet after your meeting?"

"No" Eyal looking intrigue, not quite following Sharon.

'Well get it and look for a red, yellow or green card"

Eyal opened his wallet and found a light green card, showed it to Sharon who was now laughing freely. "I'm impressed Eyal, this is a first. A green card, never got one of that color for my choices in men. Did he write a word on it?

"It's marked 'Get out of jail free'"

The look on Eyal face was priceless, Sharon could not stop laughing. She needed this kind of escape and she had a feeling Robert had intended it to play out this way.

"Oh this gets better and better. You, Eyal, have officially the heads up from Robert for dating me and not only that, you can even have one misstep and be pardoned. He must really like you!"

"Ok I know when I've been conned, how did that card end up in my wallet?"

"Take a guess Mister Master Spy, the same way you took Vincent's wallet, he's not head of MI-6 for nothing. You've been had by one of the best. But to your credit, he puts you pretty high on his list of master spy. Now can you please untie me?"

"I'd rather not, want to tell you the details of my plan and think I'd be more comfortable with you tied up"

"Eyal, what are you talking about? What plan, I don't need a plan. I need/I want to get home.

'Can't and won't do that. Please hear me out"

"OK but untie me, let's say being tied up doesn't conjure good images for me. It feels more like an interrogation. I much rather be listening to you on my free will, please Eyal."

Having been there Eyal couldn't argue with that so he swiftly cut the tie rap.

"Now Mr. Lavin what is that grand plan of your"

"Remember I asked you to come to Israel with me, well the timing is right but there's a bonus: We'll be dropping off in Canada first."

"Eyal no, I can't, you can't. You have a commitment to Robert, to the team."

"It's all settle, asked Robert for a two weeks leave. He and Joan agreed to take the lead with the team. You and I have two weeks to come to term with our personal journeys. Everything is planned, tickets are in my pockets, the team had been notified - interrupted Vincent heavy date and witness the other four's hangovers, Robert called Dave to tell him you're coming, my mother is in seven heaven, Joan is thrilled to be in the field again and I'm pretty sure Robert feel like a little boy about to play in a sand storm"

"It's a snow storm Eyal, in UK and Canada we have snow storms, you know the cold stuff, not at all like sand storms in your deserts. Eyal, I can't accept this, it's too much. They're my problems I can't expect you to pack up and go and hold my hand. I have quite a mess to clear up with Dave. Don't want to be blunt but it's not your place to help me with this."

"Sharon, I'll be staying in a hotel in Québec City. Never intended to interfere with your family. Do what you have to do. Just know I will be there for you if and only if you need me, that's all"

"No a hotel is out of the question. If we're going to do this we're going to do this full circle! You're going to stay at my place and get to know my part of the world and afterward you'll get me reacquainted with yours. How could you organized all this, you didn't sleep much, I gather."

It's OK, not my first all-nighter and not my last. The old body is use to it."

"Can I at least know when we leave?"

"Late afternoon, let's say Quebec City is not a 'popular destination'. Don't have much direct flights out of Washington to Québec"

"Ha, ha rookie's mistake! We Canadians fly to Montreal first and after we get to Québec by car, train or plane! Late afternoon hum… so that means we have all day to hangout, nice plan Mr. Lavin. We could go shopping this afternoon, you're going to need a bit more covering!" As for this morning well…Sharon now sliding down to the end of the bed, wrapping her legs around Eyal and tipping him on top of her.

"Think I going to like this part of the plan" Eyal whispering softly in Sharon ear…

It's was near noon when Eyal awoke. He was glad to have been able to get a bit of shut eye before their Canada-Israel journey. This 'mission' was to be an emotional one but it couldn't be avoided. He was more worried about Sharon. The situation with her sister Robin was a real mess. She had quite an emotional challenge ahead of her in Canada. The Israeli side of things to reunite with his sister Sarah friends and family would also be quite a hardship for her. As for himself he was use to guarding himself when meeting up with his family, it would be business as usual except maybe having to visit his ex-wife who knew Sharon. That should be quite interesting. Noticing that Sharon was not by his side, he got up and found her reading one of his mystery novels. "Hey, fast reader, ¾ of that book already… and a good afternoon to you!" Eyal planting a kiss on Sharon cheek.

"No not a fast reader, had started it home. Louise Penney is one of my favorite authors. I have read all of her books. She's from my neck of the woods and I love her inspector Gamache. There is one 'Bury your dead' that takes place in my own Québec City"

"Only have that one but I liked it. How would you want to plan our afternoon? We could maybe start by showering together, dining out, go shopping and then get ourselves to the airport."

"Everything but the first item will be fine with me" Sharon answered eyeing Eyal with a sideway smile.

"A man can try!" Eyal was off to take his shower alone again!

************************000000000000000*********** *********

"OK shower ALONE, check – diner, check…. Now shopping. Where would you like to go Sharon?

"Your call, you need a warmer coat. Don't know your shopping habits so just drive where you usually buy your clothes. By the way, have you

ever been to Québec Eyal? »

"Yes, would you believe on a mission but it was in July, summer time. Really nice weather while I was there, didn't get to see much of the city but I loved the European cachet of some streets and homes."

"So I presume I can't asked the who's, the what's and the were's of your stay. Eyal with a sly smile nodded positively. "Well Eyal presently in Québec the weather is on the cold side, we're in anticipation for the first snow! It's a lot colder than in Washington at this moment.

"Hate cold weather. OK here we are, Blueprint For Style (BFS), want to step in with me?" Eyal responded.

"Eyal, you only need a coat. You know if WE go in, it might take a bit longer and WE might get a bit more that a coat. You sure?

"Yes, I'd like to see what your taste in men clothing is. Why don't you pick something you like and I promise to at least try it on."

Walking in BFD it didn't take Sharon long to find a look she liked. The store held fine garments. Eyal was talking with Monika the owner and stylist when Sharon handed him a medium lent bridge coat, a marine European edge sleek wool blazer, a pair of slim-fitted dress pants, a stripped Rapino Polo, and G-Star Raw Radar long sleeve shirt.

Looking at Sharon choices, Eyal shot Monica a shy look. "She has a good eye Eyal, told you last time you were here that you should at least try this modern but still classic look. It's now two against one.

Monika turning toward Sharon. "When he was here last, I wanted him to try some items of the collection you just handed to him, no can do. He has such a good figure for clothes but sticks to the classic style. Hope you have more luck than I had."

"Ok, you girls win, I'll try the clothes"

The clothes were a nice subtle change in what he normally wore. Eyal was surprise, he felt good and comfortable in them. But now how to get out of admitting that the girls were right.

Upon seeing Eyal, Sharon went up to him and whispered "Dressed like that, I would definitely shower with you."

"That does it Monika, hand me over your suggestions, I'm buying them also!"

Monika eyeing Sharon, giving her a high five and taking her aside "Girl do you want a job, it's your to grab!"

***********************00000000000000000000******* ***********

Arriving at the airport after a nice afternoon, Eyal sense Sharon was feeling some nervousness. Putting his arm around her shoulders he hugged her slightly. She returned the hug by pulling closer to him.

After checking in their luggage's, Eyal was having a drink while Sharon was tinkering with her I-Phone. Suddenly blood splattered a flight information monitor right beside Sharon. A man, possibly a jealous boyfriend or husband, was repeatedly lashing out with a knife at a woman. In a matter of seconds Sharon and Eyal were on their feet. Eyal position himself to protect the women but wasn't quick enough to stop the man from grabbing Sharon. Holding his knife to her throat, he was now threatening to kill her if he wasn't granted a way out of the airport. Eyal dreading the arrival of the airport security who was not really trained to master these kind of situations. Eyal rapidly took the situation in hand. As the airport security personnel arrived he flashed them a fake police badge. They seemed to be more than happy to leave him in charge.

Eyal knew Sharon would not panic. He only hope she would leave him handle the situation. He needed to calm this guy down fast. He asked one of the security guard to isolate the woman who had been attacked. She was screaming quite loudly and getting the attacker even more nervous. Now turning his attention to the attacker.

"My name is Mike, what's yours" Eyal not wanting to give out his real name.

"Don't need to give you my name, just want to get the hell out of here, NOW!"

"Easier to talk if I know you name, I will walk you out of here personally if you let the women go"

"No, she coming with me, I'm Frank."

Eyal was relieve, a suspect giving his name was a sigh that he was at least rational (to a certain point) and most of all an amateur.

"Well Frank you have a car?"

"Yes, why you want to know?"

'Where is it?"

"Airport parking"

"Frank, if you want out and to your car, you're not in the right direction. It's this way." Eyal was pointing out a direction where Frank would pass in front of him.

Frank tighten his grip on Sharon. Eyal saw her wince. He needed all his self-control not to quickly finish this with his gun. He had it on him but well conceal to escape airport security so for now he could not gain access to it.

"Frank, I'm sure you don't want to hurt another woman. Look, I will clear a path for you. You know the police are going to be here in any minute. I'm your best bet, you really have to go now" Eyal signaling the airport security to clear people out of the way.

Frank roughly shook Sharon, pushed her in front of him and put the knife again to her throat Eyal shivered '_Lavin now is not time to lose control.'_ '  
Frank pushed Sharon closer to Eyal. As Frank move forward, Eyal eyed Sharon. He had to hope she was following his line of thinking. If she had, like Auggie had said trained with Mossad, she should catch on to his reasoning.

As soon as Frank was at Eyal level he lunge for Frank arm while Sharon swung her body backwards hitting Frank in the chess, forcing him to raise his arm giving Eyal a clear shot at his knife. It was over in a matter of seconds. Eyal had Frank by his head and could with a slight twist end this man life. Sharon smiling while breathing quite heavily nodded her head sideways to Eyal, he sighted and handed Frank to the security guards.

"Mam, are you OK, ambulance and help should be here any minutes now. You hurt in any way?" Airport security were all over Sharon.

"No I'm quite OK, just would like to join my friend and get to our flight." Sharon really wanted to escape the attention not good for a spy to make the front page of a Washington paper!

Eyal had the same thoughts. How could they escape the press and police questions? Eyal jumped as someone put their hand on his shoulder and said in a humorous tone "You two sure have a way of giving yourself quite a send-off, you've even outdone Annie" Eyal immediately recognize Vincent's voice.

"Come with me, I'll escort you to your plane. I told security that you were one of us and Sharon was in a protective witness plan and that her identity had to be protected at all cost. No questions asked, no journalists. They seemed to be glad when I told them they could take the credit for neutralizing that guy."

"Vincent I'd kiss you but think we'd attract too much attention."

Sharon for her part went right in for a kiss. Vincent nervously backed up looking at Eyal. "It's OK Vincent, I never kill the first time I catch my lady kissing another guy but be warned it can't happen a second time."

They all laugh and say their farewells and both finally boarded the plane.

Eyal took Sharon hand and immediately realise her hand was wet. Took her hand as if he was going to kiss it and notice her hand was covered in blood "Dammit Sharon, you were cut, why didn't you tell me."

"Eyal, they would never have let me get on the plane. I'm OK, it's just a cut, I'll take care of it once were seated."

"OK, I'll put pressure on your arm to slow bleeding that means I'll have hold you quite close to me so the on board personnel won't notice you injury. Please don't swat me thinking I want to be fresh."

Sharon just laugh and enjoyed getting close to Eyal. It felt good being able to let him take control of the situation.

When they got on the plane, applauded fused.

"Eyal, I'm going to fake fainting to stop this." Sharon whispered

Eyal nodded but had to scramble to catch her. OK that was fast, he thought but as he got hold of her he realised she wasn't faking. The on board personnel were quick to react and helped Eyal get Sharon to a small private space where he could tend to her.

He didn't have much on him to fix her cut but did not want to alert the on board personnel of her injury. He had to do with what was available. She was coming to.

"You call this faking it, you always go to this length to get a man's attention"

"Didn't want to worry you"

"How are you feeling? Cleaned your wound, stopped the bleeding for now, covered it with what I could get my hands on but it's quite a nasty gash, going to need stiches."

"Dave, usually brings his medical bag with him. Won't be a first for him."

"We can text him when we're getting of the plane, He told Robert he would meet us at the airport when we arrived in Québec."

"I dread the conversation I'm going to have with him. It took me a long time to finally make the move to end our being together. The marriage was over for a long time but it seem we could not physically put an end to it. I just hope he doesn't want us to try and give it another go. For me it's over.

Eyal put his arms around her, brought her close to his chess and whispered "Maybe you just wanted out of the marriage but just couldn't take that final step. Also guessing you were feeling a bit guilty for wanting to get back actively in the field. That mess with Robin was big enough for you to take that ultimate step. Sometime we create a justification for hard decisions."

An agent came in inquiring if they were ready to come back to their seats.

Eyal just ask her for no more applauses while helping Sharon up. She was still quite wobbly so he picked her up in his arms.

"Put me down, I can walk just fine, just need to get my bearings back a little."

"No can do, I always finish what I started with a damsel in distress and this way nobody will see the blood stains on your blouse."

The 1 hour and ¼ flight was over and Sharon had slept most of the time. Upon arriving, Eyal had text Dave to forewarn him of Sharon injury.

Dave had answered "Not again! Eyal had chuckle at the answer. They had quite a life as spies, one that was hard for civilians to understand.

After having cleared security and gathered their luggage, they met up with Sharon ex-husband. She introduced Eyal to Dave.

Dave eyed Sharon a bit longer that necessary and said "Sharon, the text said you were hurt, how did you manage to get hurt at Dule airport?

Eyal scuffle 'Believe it or not jealous lover attacked his partner. It's her right arm, she's going to need stiches'

"And I presume she just had to get involve"

"To her credit we both did, it all erupted just beside us, couldn't help but interfere." Eyal sense he needed to add.

"Well let's get her to my SUV and fixe her up. Gather you two are in the same line of work? I'm guessing MI-6 or Mossad.

Eyal smile awkwardly and nodded, not giving Dave more information than needed.

Dave finishing up "Ok, girl, you are once again all sewed up and ready for your next battle. Please try to be careful, I might not be there next time! Dave looked at Eyal and handed him his first aid kit. "Think you'll be needing this more than I from now on. I'll stock it up with her usual needs before you leave. Just be warned she is a walking time bomb, accident prone, get involve and thinks after the facts and she has one hell of a temper.

Eyal wanting to leave the two together "Sharon, I need to get a rental and you two must want to talk. Dave, happy to have met you and Sharon I'll call you later."

Sharon stepped out of the SUV with him "Eyal, don't check in a hotel, I'd like you to come to my place, please. I'm going to really need your presence after all this winds downs."

She had said the words Eyal could not say no to: 'She needed him'. "I'll call later and we can settle everything then, promise. For now I'll rent a car and do a bit of sightseeing question of getting to know my new surroundings. He went to kiss her but pulled back, Dave being a little too close for comfort. She was the one that came in close and kissed him deeply.

"You seeking a bit of bitter sweet revenge". Eyal with a wondering smile

"No just thanking you for being you, never would use you to seek revenge. I'm trained to settle score with targets remember. If I wanted to plan a revenge on Dave, it would not be just a kiss, believe me."

Well, good luck with him, from what I seen he's a nice guy."

"He is, he just can't seem to settle for one woman."

Eyal locked eyes with Sharon and though "_Just maybe it's you that he wants but realises he can never have 100% of you._" To that Eyal was off.

All in all the heart to heart with Dave had gone quite well. There had been some awkward moments but they had worked through them. Sharon was relieved that he realised there could be no going back. Dave acknowledge he could never accept or understand her need to keep working as a spy. Sharon on her side, admitted that if she had stopped and though through the Robin situation, she would have realized that Dave could not have done such a thing. She told him she had grabbed at this situation to finally end their relationship. That seem to give Dave some closure. They parted promising to work at staying best friends.

Dave had picked up the kids and Sharon was now back home with them. She was wondering when Eyal would call. Even if Halloween was past and gone, there was still weekend Halloween parties. With that came madhouse time. Each kid was browsing through old Halloween stuff to create 'The Disguise' that would be the hit of their respective parties. There was clothes, accessories and face mask all over the place.

The doorbell rang, Sharon answered an Eyal was standing there. "Though you said you would call."

"Told you I'd be checking out my new surroundings, this is me doing just that." Eyal with a wide grin across his face. Sharon noticed that he had changed and showered, meaning he probably had rented a room. '_Well he's here and it's up to me to get him to stay' _Sharon though.

'MP, Kevin, come here I'd like you to meet Eyal Lavin. He's a work colleague and a good friend."

"Wow definitely on the cute side, nice pick" Sharon daughter, MP (short for Marie-Pier) said upon seeing Eyal. He froze, he was use to getting the looks from women and he often played on his good looks to get a mission done. But to hear a teenager blurt it out in such a manner it shook him. He immediately recognised Sharon's outgoing nature. The apple had not fallen far from the tree! Kevin just stuck his hand out to Eyal, shook it and rolled his eyes and said "Girls!

"Did I just whiteness Eyal Lavin being a bit shy? Sharon nudging his shoulder while guiding him to the living room.

"Ok, MP, Kevin if you want to get to your parties we have to figure out what you are going to wear." Sharon shouted

Eyal, at the entrance of the living room, was just watching Sharon and her kids interacting together, sometime speaking French and reverting to English easily. _(Don't worry readers I'll be writing in English but keep in mind that the interaction between these four would be in reality mostly in French)_

"Hey, Eyal you have ideas of how we can dress? Mom can only suggest things that we already wore…hey Earth to Eyal, you with us" MP was pulling at his hands for him to join them in the living room.

Sharon signaled him to come and sit near her. She knew he felt out of place. A loner use to traveling around the world was really out of character in a household with two teenagers pulling everything upside-down. "OK kids, since this year we don't seem to be on the same wavelength for costume ideas maybe our friend Eyal can think of something"

"Putting me on the spot, are you." Eyal thought for a moment "OK here goes; for MP, a mommy. Your father being a doctor you must have some rolls of cloth bandages. Just rapt yourself up with the bandages, paint your face and hands white and darken your eyes. Voila une momie!" MP just jumped on Eyal to hug him. Sharon should have warned Eyal that MP was a hugger but seeing his face at daughter reaction was priceless.

"You got any more of those good ideas for a guy, Mr. Lavin?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, call me Eyal. Now let's see, why don't you go as a sniper. Mom has to approve though" Eyal eying Sharon "I can put camouflage make up on your face and you only have to put on a black t-shirt and black pants."

"Cool, I can take my Airsoft gun with me, please mom." Kevin was pleading with Sharon.

"OK, but no pellets in that Airsoft, understood". Sharon laughing.

Well for the next hour Eyal was on make-up duty and dresser extraordinaire.

Before going out MP took Sharon aside, "Mom, is he your boyfriend? If not, catch him right away, he's a reel looker, speaks French with a cute accent and is smart too!"

"Get to your party MP." Sharon laughing as she shuffle her off.

Sharon returning to Eyal: "Mister Lavin, think you just subjugated my 16 and 18 year olds."

"Glad to help, I had fun. I have nephews and nieces Sharon, so I'm not a stranger to teenagers, be it in Israel or here, kids will be kids. You seem to have a nice relationship with them. I notice, you're not the maternal type, more like a big sister.

"Yes, I never was the maternal type. Love my children's, would do anything for them but I'm far from being a typical mom. They accept me as I am an even joke about my unorthodox ways. I'm often the cool mother for their friends. I've even had a couple of MP's friends that approached me to talk about a problem they should have been able to talk to their parents. I know MP, especially, would sometimes like a more typical mother figure. It hurts me every time I notice it but can't pretend to be what I'm not. And before you say it - it's not my career that darkened me to the point of not being able to show some maternal instincts, it's just the way I am. They often tell me my mother was the same."

**********************0000000000000000000000****** *********

Sitting next to him and putting her head on his shoulder Sharon stated "Now kids are out, problem with ex-hubby settle, it's you and me. How would you like to finish this evening?"

Eyal was quite comfortable with Sharon lying on his shoulder. "I'm happy just the way we are now. You had quite a day, why don't we just watch TV?"

"I'm with you on that one, just don't make it terrorism, airports, stabbers, snipers, shooter or anything violent."

"You do realize all you're got left is the Disney Channels" Eyal lifting his shoulders

Sharon looking deep into his dark eyes while blowing softly on his shoulder and neck. She smiled as she saw goosebumps forming on his skin. It was a special sensation to see that she could entice such a reaction from a master spy. "OK no TV, let's do our own entertaining. It's not a shower but I do have a hot tub, an excellent selection of wines and music for every taste."

"Could be interesting, kids gone for long?" Eyal gently pulling Sharon on his lap as she moved to get closer to him.

"No problem, have everything covered. They both conveniently 'forgot' their keys and doors are all locked."

"Impressive, you, Mrs. Welby, have experience in these matters"

"None whatsoever, it's a first for me. Didn't have men friends at the house before, new at this dating game thing, you're the first Mr. Lavin!"

"Well, I'm honored. I gather this is sort of a housewarming party, I'll do my best to be the perfect guest. Let's see that wine selection of yours."

Sharon showed Eyal her makeshift closet wine cellar.

"I'm impressed, you know your basics, keep wines in the dark, store them on their side, keep the temperature constants and on the cool side. Nice palette of red and white wines"

"I had some help from Robert with that, called him often and over time I kind of developed a personal interest in the challenge of choosing an sharing the right bottle of wine. For me pairing people or food with wine is 99% personal preference and 1% science. More often than none I go with my gut feelings. Doesn't make me a drinker, don't like the taste much but like the challenges wine 'connaissances' can bring."

"Well I'll be happy to put you to the test. How about I prepare the hot tub and you choose the wine for us" Eyal lacing his fingers with Sharon and bringing her close.

"Ooops Eyal, not fair, from what Annie told me you're an expert in the wine department. I usually know our guests or Dave colleague well, it makes it easy to choose the wines. Leave me with the hot tub, I can't really go wrong with that."

"No, I insist and like all wine selection I not only want you to give me a bottle of wine, I'd like you to motivate your choice" Eyal said in a challenging tone.

"OK but no laughing if I screw up, promise"

Eyal set up the hot tub to convert a very romantic atmosphere, Jasmine essential oil, candles and set the color patterns on the tub's side to a light yellow.

Sharon walked in and was impressed. "Eyal Lavin, you've lived up to your reputation. Loved it."

"Your turn Mrs. Welby"

At that point Sharon cellular vibrated, both faces dropped.

"Think you can skip answering that" Eyal said softly.

"Sorry, one thing a mother can never do is not answer a call that might be from the kids"

It was a text message from MP. Sharon laughing and showing the text to Eyal

"_Mom, I organised everything, I'm sleeping at Sam and Kevin is sleeping at a friend. Use the hot tub, get out your special candles and make a cougar out of yourself, good luck."_

Sharon was laughing freely and Eyal just re-reading the text and shaking his head. "Eyal, looks like we have the night for ourselves a gift from my 16 and 18 years olds! Boys I love those kids"

"Your kids are quite special, are they always this covert?"

"Just like their mother, where there's a will, there's a way! "Sharon replied.

"OK, let's get back to your side of our preparation, I'm waiting for your choice of wine Mrs Welby"

OK Mr. Lavin, here goes nothing, and remember you promise not to laugh.

_The wine I chose for this evening captures all those notes said to replicate pheromonal aromas. Its sensuality does not stop when the biscuit, bread doughy aromatic experience ends. On the palate, its fine bubbles and bright acidity dance in harmony with baked, spiced apple and fresh pear. It will be served with a plate of ripe cheeses, almonds and figs._

_Eyal I present to you: SPARKLING Mumm Napa 2006 DVX, Napa Valley, California_

_This wine will not only provide our bodies with a healthy dose of antioxidants, but will also make our special occasion a night of romance._

Eyal approached her "My sweet lady," his hands cupping her face and kissing her slow and deep. He shuddered when he felt her arm coming around his shoulders, her hand sweeping threw his hair and her lips stroking his Adam's apple.

He whispered to her, "If we don't stop now, were going to skip the hot tub and the wine, which would be a shame. Come on let's put a start to this wonderful gift from your kids!"

After the water and wine escapade, they just let their bodies natural instincts take over and it ended with both of them shaking in the aftermath.

Next morning Eyal woke up to chatting and laughing outside Sharon's bedroom. He lightly push Sharon. "Sharon, think your kids are back a bit early, you want for me to disappear if it's a bit to awards for you"

"Eyal, if I know my kids they're doing the victory dance at this moment. Don't even think of disappearing. Kevin is probably making us one of his BigBoy breakfast and he would be disappointed not to be able to boast about his cooking skills to you. You two have that in common – you like to boast about being good at things, must be a boy thing"

Eyal poked at Sharon's ribs and shot up before she had a chance to retaliate.

The four of them had breakfast and planned their four days together. MP had a school project and needed to go to the "Musée National des Beaux-Arts du Québec" for a Riopelle exposition. She was ecstatic that Eyal was an art specialist.

Kevin for his part wanted to see the play Broue. He had even taken time to print a publicity in English for Eyal not knowing Eyal could not only speak French but read it also.

_Quebec's taverns have long served as a refuge where men can drink and talk, away from the inhibiting supervision of their better halves. The setting for the hit comedy __**Brew**__ is such a place. Three actors… a single set… a day in the life of the Chez Willy Tavern. Like a visit to any tavern around the world, __**Brew**__ is raw and brings to the stage a colorful slice of street life._

Four tickets had been bought long in advance and it was supposed to be a family outing but Dave had to be on guard at the hospital so Kevin asked Eyal if he would like to accompany them. Sensing Eyal feeling a bit out of place Sharon squeeze Eyal hand and said to Kevin that it would also be fun to introduce Eyal not only to Québec's Tavern comedy but also to one of Québec culinary delight 'The Poutine'. Next Sharon and the kids wanted Eyal to choose an outing for the four of them.

"Well, yesterday at the airport, I noticed a publicity of a showing of The Nutcracker from les Grands Ballets Canadien at the Grand Théatre of Québec. Seen that ballet in a couple of countries but not in Canada, it could be interesting."

MP stopped Eyal before he had time to finish "Sorry, no more tickets are available. Les Grands Ballets always offer a couple of dancing parts to local dancers. Two of my friends have been offered parts. I tried to get tickets but there are none left."

"I can't promise nothing but I might just be able to organise something. Just need to call a friend of mine" Eyal said while getting the big round eyes from MP.

In less than an hour Eyal was back with four very good tickets and a surprise, he had a back pass for MP to be able to be back stage with her friends. That got him an even bigger hug from MP and another roll of the eyes from Kevin.

Sharon was more than impressed "How did you manage to have contacts in Québec City"

"None in Québec City but a couple in Britain that have some in Québec City and with the Grand Théatre, from there it was a piece of cake!"

Those four days full of fun and activities were over in a breeze. The memorable moment was when they introduce Eyal to a "Poutine": A French-Canadian dish of French fries and fresh cheese curds, covered with brown gravy. His face when he saw the dish had Sharon, MP and Kevin laughing deliriously. Eyal being a good sport finished his plate but admitted not really wanting seconds.

Sharon had notice that Eyal seemed to genuinely enjoying himself. She had observed him with MP as he was taking her through the Riopelle exposition explaining each painting in detail. Watched him laugh like she had never seen him before as he sat through the Brew play. He might not realise it but he was very good at a father figure.

Too soon they were back at the airport with Dave, MP and Kevin saying their goodbyes. Sharon had had a good talk with the kids. They knew she would be gone off and on and for long periods but would be returning (yes with Eyal she promised) as soon as she could. They knew her work and accepted it even if it was not always easy.

Dave pulled Eyal aside and gave him a small first aid kit. "Here is what I usually carry with me when traveling with Sharon. A word of advice, keep her close to you in airports, seaports, train or bus stations. She seem to have a habit of getting stabbed or shot in those places. Please just keep an eye on her, I'm glad she found a 'partner in crime' as per say" Eyal thanked him and promised he would take special care of Sharon.

As they were sitting about to take off, Eyal turned Sharon head away from the windows towards him and realize she was crying. His heart jumped in his throat.

"Thought you weren't the smothering mother type"

"I'm not, just have a really hard time of letting go"

He drew her closer to him and felt her shaking on his shoulder. He whispered in her ear "Sharon, these four days were some of the best time I've had in a long time. Thank you for showing me that family life can be so fulfilling. You succeeded in having well balance and responsible kids something I though was impossible for spies like us."

Sharon looked up at him, followed the contour of his strong jaw line with her fingers "I'd love to hear you talk about your family. I know you have a son Eyal, please share your feelings with me before we start our journey in Israel." He looked away but she forced him to look at her. His eyes were now so dark it startle her. "I can't" he said All she could do was draw him down to her and kiss him. "When you're ready Eyal, I'll be there for you"

To be continue... next stop Israel


	14. Chapter 14 - My Lady Soul

**Chapter 14 – My Lady Soul**

I've always knew we end up together,  
Right from the very start.  
I believe we will make it forever.  
It's written right here in my heart.

You're my, you're my, my lady soul.  
You warm my heart when I get cold.  
Oh, you are my, my, my, my lady soul.  
You are my life, you make me whole.  
My lady soul.

(Part of the song My Lady Soul by the Temptations)

_**This is a light hearted chapter, no mission, no danger just two people getting to know each other before facing painful memories. It will take another 2 chapters to get though the Israel side of my story. Hope you like this chapter. Please review, love reading them. Special thanks to **__**Taliahah, your kind words often help me get a chapter finished. I have never been in Israel so if I made a mistake in my story please correct me.**_

Québec (Canada) and Tel-Aviv (Israel) are 9123 kilometers from one another and have a seven hours difference. The direct flight had lasted about 14 hours, Eyal and Sharon had talked during most of the flight. Eyal had truly enjoyed his stay in Québec City. Pleasantly surprise by the cultural and art scenes, he had express his intention of returning to get to know the City better. He realise Québec could also be a "safe city" away from Mossad and the spy world, not much cloak and dagger in Québec and best of all off agencies radars.

Sharon would have like for them to talk about their stay in Israel but she was careful of letting Eyal set the tone for this visit. She like seeing this other side of Eyal Lavin: a caring, sensitive man that could be quite funny and had quite a way with her teenager's. Sharon had love the boys against the girls' moments during their stay in Québec. Not one word about spying, terrorism or the Team. Had Eyal purposely not mention those subjects or was it that he had truly let go. She hope the latter but guess it was a bit of both.

They landed at David Ben Gourion (TLV) in early morning.

Getting out of the plane, Sharon breathed deeply, closed her eyes and tried to shake off the inner turmoil that was getting to her. The humid heat and view of her surroundings brought back the memories of her accident. Eyal immediately put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "Sharon, I'm here, you're safe with me."

"Eyal love your chivalrous nature." Sharon snuggling closer to him.

"Chivalry is overrated" Eyal stated.

"If I remember my history lessons, _'Chivalry was the behavioral code of conduct for men of a higher status all throughout the middle ages. It particularly pertained to men of nobility, or military men…. Chivalrous men had three main responsibilities: a service to their king or to God, a service to their people and their faith, and a service to their lady or all women in society.'_ It's totally you. Women love it, you're good at it and often exploit it!"

"Did **you** just say it is **OK** for me to **service all women** in society" Eyal looking at Sharon with eyes wide open and quite a grin across his face.

"Figure of speech, that was in the middle ages, now women prefer a little more exclusivity. Believe me; been there, just got out of it and not going there again!" Sharon taking the neck of his t-shirt, drawing his face close to hers and plating a light kiss on his lips.

"Mrs. Welby, you really have a nice and subtle way of presenting a turn on and then a direct upper cut turn off" Eyal squeezing her against him.

They breezed through passport validation and security, both being well trained at that task. It was a bit more complicated for Sharon's baggage. Eyal only had a carry on but Sharon had checked in a small luggage. The problem was that her baggage was nowhere to be found.

"Sharon, your baggage what did it contain?" Eyal was worried.

"It's OK Eyal, I have everything important with me. There was only clothes and beauty products. Nothing to ID me with. Don't even want to go through the paperwork to retrieve it."

"Well I'd prefer you'd fill it out, really don't want to attract attention to us. Not to worry I can get us through quite fast."

"Hope you know somebody because I seem to recall Israeli bureaucratic systems can sometime cause a little bit of frustrations. Proving not everything is better in Israel." Sharon putting her hand on his shoulder and winking.

"You're wrong, bureaucratic systems are supposed to be a long and a boring process. So as I see it, we are the best at that"

"Witty Eyal, very witty! Let's get it done."

Eyal true to his word had them out of the airport quite quickly.

On their way out, Eyal put his hand on Sharon's eyes "Follow my lead, I have a surprise for you." Guiding her to the airport parking, stopping and asked Sharon to open her eyes and waited for the reaction.

"Eyal, this is a 2013 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Roadster. It will sprint from 0 to 60 mph in just 3 seconds and can hit a top speed of 217 mph. Another friend or your car?"

"Another friend, though you'd like it. You have a thing with cars, where does it come from?"

"It's a MI-6 thing everybody there has a love for nice cars. James Bond films have that fact right. Every time we had a party of any sort there was lots of very nice cars. There is nothing like going wide open throttle - rapid pulse, heavy breathing, increased blood flow, all physical effects of a fear-arousing event. Perfect to calm nerves after a chaotic mission. There is also the physiological relationship between sexual arousal and going fast, sure Mr. Lavin, that's more your take in having very nice cars"

"I'm hurt that you would think that of me, my Lady"

"Eyal, you're hurt because I'm reading right through you and not falling blindly for the very very nice and fast car!"

"You want to do the honor, Mrs. Welby" Eyal dangling the key at Sharon.

"No, you know where we are going, but I'm taking a rain check."

Eyal had rented a suite at the Dan Panorama Hotel. He had chosen this hotel because just crossing the road fronting this hotel leaded to the Mediterranean great beaches and soft sands.

"Eyal, didn't you tell that you had an apartment here, why the hotel. I'm sure it's lovely hotel but I don't need the five stars treatment. Your apartment would have been just fine."

"It's rented to a friend for a couple of months. The hotel is perfect for our present situation, it's a neutral location. I also planned a couple of day for us, no family or friends to visit. We're 'officially' arriving two days from now. Since we've met it has been quite intense, though it could be nice to take a couple of days to get to know you better and you me. That is if it's OK with you, easy to call and say we took an early flight."

"Love the way you think. You're quite a secretive planner Mr. Lavin! You're right some down time would do us good." Sharon placing her hand on Eyal leg, relaxing and enjoying the drive.

"We should stop and get you some clothes, the basics at least"

"The hotel should have a boutique where I can buy those basics and they promise my luggage should be here in a day or two, so don't want to buy too much."

"OK, the hotel it is. I was thinking, today, we could, just take a stroll on Shenkin Street. It is one of the most popular streets in Tel Aviv, either for shopping, just for a coffee or light lunch. Tomorrow being Saturday, it would be wonderful day to walk around and explore West Jerusalem, much fewer cars and no buses. It's a pedestrian's dream and the quiet is good for the soul. Walking in the Jewish Quarter on Shabbat has always been special to me. Would love to share it with you."

"I remember Shenkin Street, it was the bohemian quarter of the city. There was a wonderful coffee house Cafe Tamar and I also got some of the best Sunflower seeds ever at an AM:PM. Ouf… that's going to bring back memories. And for me Jerusalem's Shabbats were like a blanket of quiet that is pulled over the city. I always compared it to having big snowflakes falling on Christmas Eve. Love that inner peace feeling that just comes within." Sharon remembering her short stay in Israel.

"Shenkin's changed quite a bit since you were there last. The new and modern now replace the old and old fashion but Café Tamar and the AM:PM are still there. Café Tamar is one of my favorite place and you're right it will bring back memories, always does for me. You sure you're up to it."

"Yes Eyal, '_Moral wounds have this peculiarity - they may be hidden, but they never close; always painful, always ready to bleed when touched, they remain fresh and open in the heart.' _It's a quote from Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo. It's been a long time since I read Monte Cristo but those words illustrated so much hurt that they stuck with me. I now realise how much truth they really carried!"

"Look Sharon, today, it's me and you nothing more. I just want to get to know you and try to show you a side of me, the man not the spy. The memories and painful wounds will come soon enough. For the next 48 hours I'd like to explore why I was drawn to you the first time I met you. You OK with that"

"More than OK and if you weren't driving I'd hug you to death."

"Never mind a hug, if I'm to die I prefer being kissed to death"

Sharon hit him hard causing the car to swerve a bit.

"Hey love, careful. I have a fine piece of VERY expensive BORROWED technology in my hands."

"Eyal, being on the getting to know you mode, like to know where the 'My Lady' comes from?"

"It a song that came to mind the first time we were alone together, 'My Lady Soul' from the Temptations. The words kind of expressed the way I was feeling and from there you were 'My Lady'."

"I know the songs" Sharon sang a bit of it '_You warm my heart when I go cold. Oh you are my lady soul. You are my life, you make me whole. _Sharon squeezing Eyal arm.

"Girl, this drive **IS** definitely taking too long!"

They finally arrived at the hotel and stopped at one of the boutiques to get some clothes for Sharon.

"Eyal, don't laugh because my question might be a little silly but is it still true that in religious Jewish neighborhoods women are expected to wear sleeves below the elbow and skirts below the knees. Since we are going to Jerusalem tomorrow and will be walking through the Jewish Quarter on Shabbat, I'd buy the appropriate clothes or a shawl I can wrap around myself"

"Not a stupid question. That just that kind of thinking that draws me towards you. See, I'm used to being the one to mention those particulars but with you they comes up before I have a chance to think about them. It is sometime quite annoying at that it seems like it's me talking. For your clothes, for tomorrow, just dress modestly and casual."

"Eyal, we have that kind of a job. Isn't it basic protocol to at least know the culture of the people or country we're dealing with on a mission or to turn an asset? Don't think I have something special"

"Being with a multi-agency team, you've rarely worked alone and always with the best but believe me newbies and normal ops are not always that thorough. And you do have something special, believe me!"

"Well if that the case, so do you my pal. OK now let's stop the mutual back slapping and get me some clothes. Your country, I'd like your suggestion, please."

Sharon had to admit that Eyal had a good eye for size and style. Even if the clothes were a lot more on the feminine side that what she usually wore, all the piece and accessories Eyal chose for her fitted perfectly and she felt good in them. Except maybe the somewhat very tiny black bikini Eyal had insisted she try one. It fitted but to Eyal disappointment, she did not model it.

"You're very good at this, I'm impressed, now, except for that bikini, which ensemble is you favorite ?"

"All of them, we're going to take everything you tried and liked"

"No we're not, don't need that much stuff Eyal. My baggage is coming in tomorrow, remember."

"My country, my decision. A gift from me to me, love seeing you in nice feminine clothes."

The staff were following the conversation actively, their heads seem to be following a tennis match. Not often a girls argues to such a gift.

"Sababa, I give in you win. Toda raba Eyal" Sharon wanting to give Eyal a kiss on his cheek but he twisted and their lips met.

"You're welcome, first time you mentioned a Hebrew word. How much Hebrew do you know?"

"I forgot quite a bit but I still remember the basic; Hello: Shalom, Good: tov, Yes: ken, No: lo, Please: bevakasha, Thank you: toda, Thank you very much: toda raba, Fine: beseder, OK: sababa, Excuse me: slicha. When you get mad or frustrated and resort to talking Hebrew I caught some words but don't think it would be appropriate to repeat them now." Sharon eyed Eyal with a sly smile.

"Don't repeat those words period, you could get in trouble, especially in front of my mother" Eyal laughing, paying for the clothes and gently guiding Sharon to the checking counter at the hotel.

Stepping into their room Sharon was stunned "Wonderful suite Eyal, I feel like a queen in her palace. This view of the beach is stunning. You're spoiling me, this place, the clothes, and the car, think I could get use to all of this. Be careful you might be creating a monster."

"What can I say, I like nice things and having someone that I can truly enjoy them with is a rare occasion. I'm not spoiling you, consider this rare perks of our non-traditional job.

"Eyal, you're seen to everything for me but what about you? I don't feel right accepting all of this, too much one-side for my liking."

"Well, since you're asking, before we go street shopping, let's shake the jet lag with a shower. You could finally give in to showering with me….!"

"Hummmm I think I just got an idea. OK, I agree for us doubling up for a shower but you've got to follow my rules."

"Your will is my command My Lady"

"Let's change into clothes that are comfortable, we're going to play a little game" Sharon was giving Eyal a very sly smile.

Sharon had slip on the black bikini and pull one of Eyal T-shirt over it. Eyal had just taken off his sport jacket and was now in a T-shirt and jeans.

Sharon swiftly handcuffed Eyal, put her iPhone on speaker and chose a soft music.

"What's this" a startled Eyal eyed Sharon

"My rules remember. Now listen carefully. If we are to take a shower together, you have to first undress me without the help of your hands and eyes. You take off one piece of my clothes, I take off one piece of yours" Sharon reached up and put a blindfold on Eyal eyes.

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope, you in? You can always change your mind but no twosome shower!"

"Come here, you do realize I'm very well trained to get out of perilous situations."

Eyal put his tied hand over Sharon and started his task. The bikini bottom came off quite quickly, easy just bite and pull down. Sharon slowly unbuttoned Eyal jean making sure to let her fingers make contact with his skin. The jean fell to the floor. He walked out of them.

"Lady, you're not making this easy for me!"

"That's the point, Mr. Master Spy, that's the point"

Eyal was feeling the heat. Being this close to her and under a t-shirt trying to unclasp a bikini top was proving more of a challenge than he bargained for. '_Stay focus Lavin, you're seen worst. Control the situation, breathe in, breathe out, and work the problem'. _He decided to attack the T-shirt. It came off easily since it was quite oversized for Sharon.

Sharon slowly and suggestively pulled down his boxers.

"Playing real dirty are we?"

"You strike, I counter strike and you should know that an effective counter strike has to destabilize the adversary. A tactic tested in the field many times!" Sharon smiling at him

"You're good, but my tradecraft is a bit better"

Taking another try at the Bikini top, pulling down the tin shoulder straps and then pulling down the Bikini without unclasping it did the trick!

"Seems I succeeded" Eyal taking off the blindfold just before Sharon pulled off his t-shirt, the only piece of clothing left in their game.

"Get those cuff off fast before I hurt myself trying" Eyal whispered to Sharon

As soon as Sharon had unlock the cuff, Eyal picked her up and laid her gently on the bed.

"Hey, it's a shower that is the end prize of this game" Sharon smiling at him

"You're no longer in charge Mrs. Welby. Let's sweat a bit before we take that shower"

"You're call Mr. Lavin!"

Waking up with Sharon still asleep on his shoulder, thinking of the events that had led up to their present position brought a smile to his face. It was new for him to get lost in the spur of the moment, not being the initiator and most of all having genuine fun. Feeling her stir, he venture "Ready for that shower now" while kissing her head lightly.

"Think we should take a rain check on that shower. Did you see the time, better we each take a quick shower. If we want our little stroll on Shenkin Street to be heat bearable, we should get ready now."

"You're right but I'm holding you to that shower, let's take a rain check!" Eyal lifting Sharon chin and giving her a gentle kiss.

************************************************** **00000000000000000000000************************* ***************************

Their outing on Shenkin Street brought back lovely memories for Sharon. Yes it had changed but the soul of the place was still there. She remembered three carefree girls shopping, stalking out boys and getting revved up about a party or dance. But in the end they were spies, had a job to do and reality had had quite an awful ending. Sarah death still haunted her to this day. She wasn't alone, Eyal had not gotten over Sarah death also. He sometime had habits that reminded her of Sarah. She wished that she could share these thoughts with him but sense that he wasn't ready.

Being with Eyal was more than she expected. That man had a way with her, his smile and tender manners had totally won her over. There was another side of him that she knew was darker but she could go there too. It was less noticeable on her but she could relate to his darker side. She didn't know one master spy that didn't carry one. The problem with Eyal is that he didn't accept his dark side as a tool for being a successful at his job but he viewed it more as a curse poisoning his chances at a real life. She knew the task of getting him to understand her views would be great but it was worth trying.

Their last stop was at Tamar Café. They surprise themselves by ordering exactly the same thing: bagel with cream cheese and a hardboiled egg.

Eyal look at Sharon and said "Sarah" Sharon nodded. It was Sarah that had introduced Sharon to this unorthodox mix. She was now guessing it might have been Eyal that had past it down to Sarah. He had such sadness in his eye that she couldn't help but cup his face and kiss him as she would one of her children that had just hurt himself. She knew a kiss would not heal his pain but at least it might help.

They returned to the hotel with quite a lot of stuff, spices, clothes, gifts and lots of sunflower seeds.

"What is it with sunflower seeds? Can't see what people like in those seeds, seems waste of time eating them."

"Eyal, you mean to tell me that you never, even as a kid, experienced the sunflower seed kick. It was cool to eat sunflower seeds. The act of using your teeth to crack the seed, tasting the salt, discarding the shell, then the end game eating the seed; it was just plain fun, addictive and best of all drove parents crazy. Try it" Sharon putting one seed in Eyal mouth.

"Now gently crack that shell, spit out the shell and chew on the seed."

"I might need you to show me how it is done" Eyal putting a seed in Sharon mouth.

When she discarded the shell in a bowl, Eyal grabbed her by her wait and kiss her deeply.

"You learn fast Mr. Lavin, see what you missed out on" Sharon putting her arms around Eyal neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "Eyal, I'm really feeling the effects of the jet lag, think I'm going to take a nap before supper.

"Not a good idea to sleep, let's hit the beach, relax in the sun, take a swim. Swimming season is over but there are still lifeguards on the beach and today is a beautiful day. You being from Canada and swimming in the Atlantic Ocean, the cooler temperature shouldn't be a problem. Promise you'll feel better than with a nap."

"Hum, OK, but let's take the swimming part out of that equation. Me and water don't mix well together."

"Do you mean I've stumble upon a weakness of yours. You were born next to beaches, your daughter is a national level swimmer and you're telling me you can't swim."

"I can swim a bit but I never was comfortable around water. Love the beaches but not the water. When I look down at shallow water, the darkness that's beneath the surface just creeps me up."

"Well I promise the beaches in Israel will be especially nice to you. Get dress, my turn to show you how to really have fun.

She wasn't kidding when she had told him that she didn't like water. He sense her tense up as soon as they got near the water. Remembering how she liked to cuddle, he just put his arms around her and walked her slowly into the water. He teased her by splashing her lightly then picking her up and sitting in the water with her. He even got her to swim a couple of short laps.

"Eyal, why don't you take a swim, I know you'd love to. I can have a run on the beach. Like that we can both put in a training in for today."

"OK, just stay close, don't want to have to rescue you in my swimming trunks!"

Sharon shot him a look and started her run and him his swim.

It's was getting a bit cooler so they headed back to the hotel.

"Eyal, don't know what are your plans but I'm beat. We should have gotten some shut eye on the plane but we kind of talk our ears out! Now I'm paying for it! Sorry to be such a spoilsport"

"Wonderful day and wonderful company, no plans for tonight. Have experience on my side, kind of figure we'd be out of it. You have two choices: Wine and dine at the hotel's restaurant the 99 Hayarkon or room service."

"I'm tire but I prefer to wine and dine at the restaurant, relaxing to music and maybe a couple of dances."

"Then it's a date, let's get dress. Thought you said you were beat, dancing really?"

"For me singing and dancing is like dessert, always place for it. You up to it" Sharon tapping Eyal shoulder.

"Always ready to please a lady" Eyal making her twirl a bit.

The restaurant wasn't too crowded, soft music and there was some dancing.

"What you would suggest Eyal?"

"Well the Sea fish Shishlik in tomato vinaigrette grilled vegetables and potato chips is a favorite of mine."

"You can stop there, that sounds delicious, sold!"

As there were getting ready to take a first dance, a girl tapped Eyal's shoulder and said softly "Eyal Lavin, I'm very disappointed, you're in town and haven't called me." It was then that she saw Sharon "Sharon Welby is that you? What are you doing here? God, it's been a long time since I last saw you!"

Eyal was surprised "You two know each other"

"Seems we all know each other." Sharon responded with a sly smile. "Michelle, care to join us?"

"I'd love to, I'm waiting for my date. He called to say he would be a little late so seems we have time to catch up. Sharon, you look wonderful and Eyal always charming and getting sexier every time we meet."

Eyal shifted feeling quite uneasy but still flashed one of his best smile to Michelle.

"Well Michelle, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you" Sharon looking at Michelle in a teasing manner.

"Maybe it's because I was wearing the head of a goat and as I recall you were the back end of that same goat"

"Well it worked, think it was the first and last time they extracted a goat from a mission. Come to think of it we never returned the mascot costume" The two girls were now laughing nearly hysterically.

"Hey care to fill me in?" Eyal was still uneasy.

They both responded together "Sorry under need to know restriction"

Michelle added "But let just say I never had so much fun in a dangerous and such an unpredictable mission. Your girlfriend here has the most unconventional ideas but it worked. We were extracted just in time dressed as the mascot of a soccer team: a goat!

"My girlfriend?" Eyal looking at Michelle

Michelle responded in a whispering tone: "Eyal, reading people 101 remember, we're all well trained in it. You're usually quite a cruiser. The fact that you're uncomfortable and sweating, by the way it's adorable on you, make me conclude that my friend Sharon, here, is not just a one night stand. Beside, knowing Sharon, she doesn't fit the profile. So you two are likely on a mission or dating. Since I'm a romantic at heart, I chose the dating side of things"

"Déduction logique Watson" Sharon added and again both girls started laughing.

To that a young man arrived and capture Michelle's attention. "My date has arrived, Sharon here is my card, please call me, really like to chat with you. And you Eyal still love that scuff beard of your, so erotic… real sorry to see that you are taken, but if ever you're free, Sharon has my card." Michelle winking at Sharon.

"How about that dance Mr. Lavin or has this meeting made you a bit too gun-shy too dance?" Sharon was extending her hand to Eyal "Eyal are you OK, you're dancing beautifully but something isn't right. Want to talk?"

"Sharon, you must know that me and Michelle … Sharon stopped him and continued

"Eyal, I'm not a ten year old girl, you don't owe me an explanation. I know how you operated but I also know you surely were always, well most of the times, a perfect gentlemen. Your past is your past, I can't change it but if I'm with you now is that I trust the man you are. I don't know how I'll react when you have to use that wonderful charm of yours to conclude a mission or turn an asset but we'll cross that bridge when the time comes. Besides loved to see you squirm, think I'm going to like meeting you're past acquaintances."

Eyal lifted Sharon chin and kissed her lovingly. They were interrupted by Michelle again "Guys, get a room"

"My dear, we were just going there, care to join me Mrs. Welby?"

"Ah the real Eyal Lavin is back, no more jet lag, I feel great, thinking we could take that shower we put on hold"

"Let's go" a smiling Eyal saying his goodbyes to Michelle while pushing Sharon forwards…

To be continues…


	15. Chapter 15 - A place to rest

**Chapter 15 – A place to rest**

Sharon woke up to a "something's cooking" smell. Getting up she walked toward the small kitchenette and saw Eyal hovering over breakfast.

"Wow, were did you get all of this. Somebody must have gotten up early and went for some food. Want some help?"

"Got it covered, you can start the coffee." Eyal pulled Sharon towards him and hug her while continuing to whip the eggs. Sharon turning toward him and responding with a kiss.

"Mrs. Welby, if you want a decent breakfast, stop distracting me."

"Just testing the sugar and spice, wouldn't want our breakfast to be a bit over spiced" Sharon leaning a bit more towards Eyal.

"Get the coffee started, NOW" Eyal steering Sharon to the coffee machine.

They finally got down to eating breakfast and planning their day in Jerusalem.

"Eyal, I'd really like to go see Sarah resting place. I want to fulfill a promise. I had told her that after our mission I would bring her a Maple tree so that one day she might be able to tap some maple syrup out of it. It was more of a joke because she was soooooo taken with my maple syrup! I learned about your tradition of planting an olive tree, so I promised myself that one day I'd be back with a Maple tree. I know now a maple tree would never grow here but I have some ground that a Maple tree grew in, maple leafs and lots of seeds from Québec. I'd like to bury it all near her. Did you plan on going?"

Eyal wrapped his arms around Sharon's shoulders "I always try to make time to go and see her when I'm in Jerusalem. I had planned a visit but only if you feel up to it."

I'll be OK don't worry.

The drive to Jerusalem took about 1 hour. Both Eyal and Sharon had not talked much, each seemed to be lost in their own world.

Tel Aviv and Jerusalem are worlds apart in character. Jerusalem symbolizes Jewish survival against the odds and Tel Aviv captures the Israeli spirit of freedom. It's the same story, Jewish survival, but each city tells it in its own style.

Eyal was an excellent guide. Sharon was walked through the four ethnique quarters of Jerusalem's Old City and Eyal explaining the culture and life of the people living there: The Armenian Quarter, Christian Quarter, Jewish Quarter, Muslim Quarter, the Cardo, Western Wall, Via Dolorosa (Stations of the Cross) and the Church of the Holy Sepulchre. They finished their sightseeing by a romantic picnic at Haas Promenade, a peaceful oasis to meditate on the uniqueness of such wonderful city.

"Eyal, your love for your country amazes me. I can't say that much about us Canadians. We don't seem to appreciate or know our country as much as you do yours."

"Canada is quite a young nation so you don't have much of a history. Here, it's where history was born. It's funny but it seems that people have to suffer before appreciating something."

Sprawled out on a blanket in the long grass, Eyal pulled Sharon close to him, gently pushed her down and laid on top of her holding himself up on his elbows.

"Eyal, isn't this the Jewish day to rest"

"Yes and isn't that just what we are doing?" Eyal answered with one of his most lovely smile.

Their last outing was an emotional one. They had driven to the cemetery in silence. Eyal guided Sharon to Sarah tombstone. Sarah had a symbol of the Tree of Life cut down on her tombstone. "It's a symbolic of a person who died too soon." Eyal told Sharon.

Holding Sharon by her shoulder Eyal recited a prayer in Hebrew and then in English for Sharon benefit.

_Exalted, compassionate God, grant perfect peace in Your sheltering Presence, among the holy and the pure who shine with the splendor of the firmament, to the soul of our dear Sarah who has gone to her eternal home. Master of mercy, remember all her worthy deeds in the land of the living. May her soul be bound up in the bond of life? May her memory always inspire us to attain dignity and holiness in life. May she rest in peace. Amen (Eil Malei Rachamim)_

Sharon took Eyal hand and continue:

"I couldn't attend Sarah funeral. When my body was recovered enough to go home, Robert took me here. I just put my hand on her tombstone, said my goodbyes and I was off. I might have been physically OK but emotionally I still wasn't up to deal with much. Why didn't you attend Eyal?"

"At that time, life was good for me, I was young, innocent and about to become a doctor. Sarah death changed all of that. In Israel, we are used to seeing tragic deaths, it's a way of life. But this time it hit home and I just couldn't handle it. I was her big brother, I should have been there to protect her somehow. I felt selfish for having the luxury of studying while she had died to protect others. I was mad at myself and the whole world for that matter. Just couldn't deal with my guilt so I went 'rogue' so to say. Isolated myself from my family, my wife, my child and joined Mossad. My family says I've changed. I haven't changed, I just burst the bubble I was living in and decided to walk in reality. It's not always pretty and I felt (and still do) I could be more help to my country by being Mossad (a spy) than a doctor."

"Life certainly has a way of throwing us curves to change our 'chosen' path. That day my life nearly ended with Sarah's. I'm not the same girl I was before, that cruel act also changed me. Like you, it took away my innocence but I'm forever fighting to recover a bit of that youthful exuberance. I surprise myself at being able to doing it more and more. I need it to be a good mother for my children and also to feel life instead of watching it go by. For my work in our covert world, I always try not to forget the human and sensitive part of thing but I can also become a dark and hollow individual. Sarah death added that facet to my spycraf: I can now gun down an evil individual and not feel any remorse. I don't go there often but when it's necessary I know I can do it. It makes me a better spy might not make me a better human being but it's a fact that I deal with. "

Eyal holding Sharon a bit more tightly "For me that dark side is a curse. I can't shake it, it's always there. The reason I stayed away from my family is for them not to have to endure my struggles."

"Eyal, that's where we don't agree. You, Eyal Lavin, are a wonderful and caring human being. I wish I knew how to introduce that side of you to the man I have in front of me. That dark side you say is always there, I don't see it because with me you don't put up those barriers. Can't explain why but Annie also noticed it. That's what put her up to matching us up."

"When I first met you, I surprised myself by thinking of Sarah. I now know why you and she are a lot alike. Reading your filed sure shed some light on that! But there's not only Sarah. Before you, not many women had succeeded in penetrating my defences, Annie is one and another women named Yohanna Peters. I recruited her as an asset for a mission and fell for her. You make me thing of all three. You have Sarah spirit and tomboyish manners, a bit of Annie empathy and her unnerving way of seeing things but the one that you remind me the most of is Yohanna. It's sometime quite frightening, the way you look at me, talk or read my though."

Eyal sense Sharon going limp in his arm. He caught her just before she fell.

"Sharon are you OK? Let's get out of here and back to the hotel. I should have known this would be a bit too much for you"

I'm OK, Eyal a bit too much memories I think. Let me just give ….

"Sharon, you're voice, that accent… what going on…. Eyal went livid, something click.

"We're going back to the hotel now" Eyal took Sharon arm and guided her forcefully to the car.

"Eyal, you're hurting me" The look he gave her made her realized not to argue, just follow and obey.

Not a word was spoken for the drive back to the hotel. He parked the car and went to open Sharon's door "Come on we need to talk now" again grabbing her forcefully by her arm.

The short elevator ride was made in silence. Eyal opened the door to their room and sat Sharon quit hard on a chair.

"Now I'd like to know who I am really in front of Sharon Welby or Yohanna Peters" Your file said you were a master at disguise and talking with foreign accents, you and Yohanna Peters are a one and only person, am I right?"

Sharon not making eye contact emitted a faint "Yes"

Eyal just grabbed at both her elbows and shook her. "Why?"

"I can't tell you, that mission is still highly classified. I beg Robert to come clean with you on it but even he couldn't authorise it. Eyal believe me I didn't mean to hurt you. The person you have in front of you is Sharon Welby, nobody else."

"I get it now, Robert and you played me once with the love thing, used me and it worked. He wanted a leader for the A-team and, for a reason I can't explain, I fitted the profile so he decided to use you again to get at me …. And dammit it worked again. You're good Mrs. Welby, very good. Deceit could be your middle name" Eyal grab Sharon by her neck and lifted her face for her to look him in the eyes.

It was Sharon turn to snap, her facial expressions changed as fast as lightening. Her eyes were now as dark as Eyal. "You're mad I get it but don't you dare try to use force on me." She pushed him back hard. "If you can't live with secrets and deceit, then don't date a spy. It's my life and it's your and in order to succeed at it we sometime have to do things that are not always ethically or morally correct. I'm been in this business longer than you have and I'm good at it. That comes with a cost. There are things that I did that would shake you, rattle you and even horrify you and worst of all, I will never be able to talk to you about most of them. Take an honest look at yourself Eyal Lavin, there must be some of the same skeletons in your closet and if you tell me the contrary well that's plain bullshit!"

Eyal was startled by the change, he had never seen this side of her but he was so mad at this moment that he uttered some choice phases in Hebrew and stormed out of the hotel room.

Sharon didn't go after him, it would be useless. She dreaded this happening and knew there could be no other issue than this exact one if it did. She had effectively played Eyal for a period of about 4 months. She had known him as Jacob Meer a Mossad agent searching for an asset to infiltrate the Ansari's organisation. MI-6 were on the same mission but with a different objective in mind. She had been tasked to play that Mossad agent and had succeeded pretty well. Worst of all, Robert had confirmed Jacob Meer identity so even if she though she recognised him as Eyal, a med student she had saved from being expel in a precedent mission, Robert confirmation had her sum it up as two Israeli resembling each other. It had been a first and a last for Sharon on this type of mission, she had informed Robert that she would never again play a fellow agent. Robert had told her about his lies right before the debut of the A-Team reconstruction. Sharon's reaction had been as deadly with Robert has Eyal had been with her. So she knew not to stand in his way at least not now and maybe never. She had to get out of this hotel room, she didn't want to be there when Eyal came back. He would need time to deal with this in his own way. Also calling Robert was a must. He needed to know about Eyal discovering she was Yohanna Peters and that MI-6 had played Mossad. This would change a lot of things. For one she could not stay with the team, Eyal was more important to the success of this mission. She was pretty sure Robert could bring Eyal to stay as team leader but she also knew this meant she had to get out. Being a spy had it's up and down but for the first time she hated herself for what she had done to a wonderful man.

Eyal was as much of a mess as Sharon was. He had his fists balled up so tight and for so long that his knuckles were all white, his nails were digging into his palms, on the verge of drawing blood! He fell into the anger because it comforted him. Because to stop being angry, to stop clenching his fists, to loosen up for a minute and let go, would mean to have to feel his anger, his pain. He had lived this situation before with Sarah and he knew if he let go, the hurt would be terrible. But this time it was different. Sharon wasn't dead, he would have to face her and he had to admit to himself that he loved her. He could not leave her by herself, not here and especially not now. _'Lavin, exhale, distance yourself from the betrayal and accept the facts as they are: Sharon is a spy with all that comes with it and ruining yourself in anger and distrust will not change those facts. You have been where she has, the only difference is that you were her target. Get over it Lavin. You may not be able to trust her again but you can't abandon her in this country, get back to that hotel and talk with her, sort it out.'_

As he entered the room he immediately knew that she wasn't there. A couple of questions to the clerk at the front desk and a quick walk around the hotel told him that she was not on a simple stroll. Back in the room, he made a quick check of her things. She had left as she was, no coat, no cell (it was on the dresser) and not even her 'spy bag' witch meant no gun. This smelled trouble. Yes, she was a spy, could take care of herself but she was also hurt, emotional and worst of all felt abandoned. _'Well done Lavin, hope you're satisfied now! Where could she go, who could she turned to…. damm it Lavin ….. You're a spy… get you head screwed on and do your job, find that girl!'_

The first name that came to mind was Sarah. Sharon might go back to the cemetery to find some comfort. But if he was wrong, he would lose more than two hours getting to and back from there. Time to call in some favors and put in place a search and find mission. He was glad to have kept up with quite a few Mossad agents and ex-agents. It didn't take him long to organise quite a search team. But he also knew that if Sharon didn't want to be found, it would be next to impossible to find her. She was real good at going covert, her file had been quite explicit about that fact.

There was another person that he had to call and he dreaded it: Robert. He was her father and he would know more how she operated. He also had to tell him that he knew about Sharon been Yohanna Peters.

"Eyal, didn't think I'd hear from you for another week, what's up"

"Robert, I /we might have a slight problem"

"OK what has she been up to now?"

Eyal couldn't help but chuckle, Robert tone was one of a father that had seen a lot. It must be hell having two daughters and a wife, all master spies!

"Look Robert, I know about the Yohanna Peters mission and I didn't take it well. Sharon was front line to me releasing my anger and now she's nowhere to be found"

"Ok, we effectively have a problem but you're in luck Lavin. I'm in Jerusalem with Annie. We arrived here a couple of day before the full team to get a feel of the place. Where are you?

"In Tel Aviv, but I can joint you in Jerusalem. We visited Sarah grave today, already had some friends check out the cemetery but I'd feel better seeing by myself that she wasn't there."

"OK, we'll be waiting for you. Drive safe Eyal, wouldn't want to have both of you missing in action!"

That had gone better than expected, there had been no panic father moment, no cut throat remark, hell he event express his concern about Eyal capacity to drive safely to Jerusalem. Eyal was also glad to hear that Annie was there. He could use her comforting voice right now. She could also tune in to where Sharon head might be, being a spy and also in a new relationship she might be able to relate a lot more to Sharon than he could.

Arriving at the hotel, Robert and Annie were waiting for him in the lobby. Robert must have filled in Annie to the basics of the Yohanna Peters affairs. She gave him a heartfelt hug and whispered "This Yohanna Peters is really shaking your life inside and out once again." Annie was referring to the fact that Yohanna Peters was the reason Mossad had given the CIA for Eyal supposedly going rogue.

Eyal laid out their whereabouts of the day and Annie concluded two places Sharon might go: To the cemetery and Haas Promenade where they had their romantic picnic.

Robert and Eyal looked at each other and both said "Women"

Annie just lifted her shoulder and said "Men!"

"OK Eyal, where should we go first?" Robert called them back to their reality!

"Let's go to Haas Promenade. Look where going to have to be careful because everything is closed down for the night. We are in Israel, the reality of things is that it can be quite a dangerous place, especially at night."

Annie looked at him with a surprised expression "Eyal, we're spied, remember, we know the dangers at hand!"

Robert just pushed the two of them toward the door. Looking at Eyal car, Robert cast him a sideway glance "Living it up, Lavin. I see my daughter has you wrapped around her little finger. Don't think you're going to get this kind of accommodation with the A-Team. Let's take my car. It's a little less 'visible'"

They drove to Hass Promenade. Eyal and Annie checked out the surrounding but no Sharon. Then it was to the cemetery. They were all looking around Sarah grave, Eyal notice three flat stone that he hadn't notice before. Taking them, he saw words neatly printed on them. Reading, he knew Sharon had been there:

1) "Life is a day that lies between two nights—the night of "not yet," before birth, and the night of "no more," after death." (The Jewish Way in Death and Mourning, Lamm, 2000, p.1)

2) The soul is eternal and lives forever—it merely changes its "primary place of residence" throughout its existence. (Solomon, 1999).

**3)I wish and I do**

I wish you could have had many more years.

I wish I could still see your kind heart, your blazing fire spirit,

I wish you could still inspire me with your dynamic words. I wish I could still hear you signing the melodies of your favorite song

I wish I could have stopped that bomb

BUT

I do believe that where there is darkness you will turn on the light

I do know that where there your will you will find your way.

I do not want you to leave my memory

I do not want to ever say goodbye. I do believe miracles really do come true

I do know that one day we will see each other again.

Till then my friend I'll continue wishing and doing ….

SHALOM Sarah from your friend Sharon!

"She was here" Eyal couldn't help but breaking down. Annie went directly to him and Robert just steadied him.

Regaining his composure, he saw a strange orange blinking light not far from Sarah's tombstone. Going toward it, he stumble on a shoe, looked ahead of it and saw her. Sharon was in a foetal position. She had been hurt, that he knew right away, he could smell the blood. Annie and Robert also sense the same thing. Robert was the first to reach her. "She has a strong pulse Eyal. Think she's been stabbed in the shoulder."

Eyal examined her the best he could, stopped the bleeding and got her to the car.

"Eyal where is the nearest hospital. When she was injured in the attack with Sarah and Robin, she was taken to Hadassah Medical Center but they don't have any records of her, I saw to it when we left the hospital. Her injuries where quite severe and its looks as her presents wounds are close to her lungs. Her lungs collapsed 3 times during the first 24 hours of her fight to live. If her lungs are wounded it's not a good thing. "

Eyal knew quite well that with the gravity of the present situation "My uncle still works there and he should remember her quite well. Here, Annie, take her and just put pressure on her wound like this."

Eyal called his uncle, again chance was on his side. He had caught him just finishing his shift. Eyal didn't have to explain in detail the situation, his uncle remembered Sharon quite well and as soon as Eyal told him that her injuries were close to her lungs he stated "Eyal get her here as fast as possible."

"Robert, move over, I'm driving."

They got to the hospital in a record breaking time. Even Annie was impressed!

Eyal uncle Enos was there to meet them. He just looked at Eyal and guessed Sharon was not only another agent.

"Eyal you really have to stop bringing your lady friends at the hospital. I like a lot better to treat them to diner that to operate on them. I see you have at least one that is still on her feet. Nice to meet you again Annie!"

"OK, we need to get her in surgery to stop that bleeding and see what damage her right lung sustained. I presume you don't want me implicating the police."

Both Eyal and Robert said no with their head. Uncle Enos just lifted his eyes and went to get ready to operate on Sharon, once again!

"Eyal, there something I have to tell you about the Yohanna affair. I can't tell you any detail but here is what I can say. I was the one who twisted Sharon hand to take that mission. She had the right profile. I lied to her to get her to accept it and believe me, she gave me hell about it when I had to come clean with my tactics a couple of months ago. It took me more than a month to just get her to smile at me again. She was as we say in Britain 'Pissed off at me!' We let you believe that Yohanna had been discovered and killed by Kalid but it wasn't the case. Sharon had heard that they were going to fake her death, get you to her houseboat and blow you up in it. They were out to kill you, not her. She aborted the mission by blowing her cover. We extracted just her just in time. Since Kalid's men had already did quite a good job of convincing Mossad that the body on the boat was Yohanna's we left Mossad with that conclusion. Ansari's organisation didn't know Yohanna real identity and could not in no way ID Sharon, we left it at that. I'm really sorry Eyal. Sharon beg me to read you in on all of it but I sincerely though that it would never be necessary."

Eyal looked at Robert "We have quite a rock and roll life. For now, I just want Sharon to pull through this. We can talk about all of this later"

Sharon surgery took three hours. Eyal uncle met with Eyal, Robert and Annie to talk to them about some concerns of his.

"Robert, the last time you daughter was here, she was quite a fighter. If it wasn't for her will to live, she would have died on the operating table. Today I don't feel that will to live, she going to need to find it in her because if that right lungs collapses I will be touch and go and if she doesn't help herself, well. You know what happen to that kicking and fighting attitude of hers?"

Eyal breathed out and looked at his uncle shaking his head from side to side.

Annie immediately went up to Eyal, took him away from Robert and his uncle.

"Eyal, go talk to her. I've been there and believe me, even in an induce coma, I heard the persons talking to me. When Auggie told me he needed me, it was like a marvelous yellow light envelope me and gave me a strong push to pull through. Don't lie to her. I don't know why and how but I could see right through the persons lying to me. It was such a weird feeling, I still have nightmares about that time."

"Annie I'd love to but I can't. How can I say everything is going to be all right when I just don't know? I have strong feeling for her but this situation had me wondering if I can really date or love another spy."

"Eyal, I'm still speaking to you and I recall you did about the same thing. For a while you put your agency before our friendship. That our life Eyal. You're Mossad, I'm CIA, it's not your everyday life and to stay with it we have to be fully committed. And to Sharon defence, I would have probably did exactly as she did and if presented with a similar situation I'd probably take that mission and you would also. Face it Eyal, it's our life"

Eyal entered Sharon room, seeing her and hearing all the medical equipment's hum gave him Goosebumps. She looked more like a kid in that bed than a very capable spy. He just grabbed her hand, squeezed it and remembered a children song that Sharon as Yohanna had learned him. He leaned close to her, gave her a kiss on her cheek and sang the song.

To be continue


End file.
